Notre vengeance et notre bonheur !
by WhiteBlackGrey
Summary: Ils ont cru avoir réussit le vaincre. Ils ont cru que le remède leur serait donné sans conséquences. Et bien ils ont eut tort. Silas est en vie mais ce n'est pas lui la menace. Préparez-vous à voir vos héros souffrir de ses mains. Préparez-vous à le détester encore plus car lui, Kol Mikaelson, allait se venger de tous. Et il n'allait pas être seul ! (résumé complet intérieure)
1. Chapter 1

**N/A : Coucou les amies :-) **

**Après avoir vu les extraits où Kol se fait tuer par ces… par les Gilbert, j'ai eu envie de faire une petite histoire sur le possible retour de Kol et son envie de vengeance. **

**Vous l'aurez comprit, cette fanfiction vient juste d'être écrite et c'est un hommage à Kol. Donc cette fiction ne va pas parler de Barbie et Ken et de leur petit poney mais bien de vengeance, de drame, de tragédie, de mort et de souffrance. **

**Mais cette fiction ne parle pas que de la vengeance de Kol. Non. Elle va aussi parler de la vengeance d'un autre personnage qui prend conscience de ce qui se passe autour. Je suis sûre que vous savez de qui je parle :-) **

**Ceux qui ne supportent pas de voir leur héros soumis à la vengeance de ces deux êtres, cette fiction n'est malheureusement pas faite pour vous. Sorry guys ! **

**Pour cette fiction, le premier chapitre entre dans la tête des deux personnages pour mieux comprendre ce qu'ils ressentent. Cependant, les autres chapitres seront en POV normal comme mes autres fics ! **

**Bon, je vous laisse lire le premier chapitre. **

**Bonne lecture à vous. **

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Titre :** Vengeance

**Résumé :** Ils ont cru avoir réussit le vaincre. Ils ont cru que le remède leur serait donné sans conséquences. Et bien ils ont eut tort. Silas est dans les parages et il à ressuscité toutes les personnes qui ont été sacrifiées. Manque de bol, il faisait parti de ces personnes. Le voici de nouveau dans la partie et elle n'allait pas être joyeuse. Préparez-vous à voir vos petit héros souffrir par ses mains et préparez-vous à le détester encore plus. Car lui, Kol Mikaelson, compte bien se venger et faire payer au prix fort ce qu'ils ont essayé de lui faire. Et il n'allait pas être seul !

**Chapitre 1**

**Disclaimer:** Vampire Diaries ne m'appartient pas et heureusement car sinon à chaque épisode je trouverais un nouveau moyen de faire souffrir Elena.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**POV Kol**

Quelle bande de petit ignorant !

Il ne fallait pourtant pas dire que je n'avais prévenu personnes. Je me souviens bien d'avoir prévenu tout le monde des conséquences que cette cure ferait sur Mystic Falls et ses stupides habitants.

Réveiller Silas est la pire des choses que le doppelganger et les Salvatore ont pu faire. Ainsi que mon crétin de demi-frère et ma crétine de sœur.

Ah bien sûr, Elena est à nouveau humaine maintenant et elle à un merveilleux sourire sur son visage. Stefan est heureux lui aussi et semble apprécier de sentir son cœur battre à nouveau. Même Damon semble être en paix avec lui-même. En plus il est avec son amour de sa vie pendant que Stefan sort avec ma petite sœur.

Rebekah, elle semble si heureuse d'être à nouveau une faible créature. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu sourire ainsi. Un sourire réel et innocent. Un sourire que toute fille normale portait sur leur visage... A croire que ce Salvatore la rend vraiment heureuse.

Elijah aussi est devenu un humain et cela ne m'étonne pas de lui ! Il a toujours détesté faire du mal aux autres, de décapiter la tête des gens et d'être sous la coupelle de Klaus. Maintenant il est libre de faire ce qu'il veut. Il n'a plus de raison d'être dégouté de la famille maintenant. Pour lui, tout le monde allait à nouveau être uni. Pensant certainement au pacte qu'il avait fait avec Niklaus et Rebekah, jurant en quelque sorte fidélité. Pacte dont Finn et moi étions exclus... Vive la famille hein !

Klaus, lui, n'est pas devenu totalement humain ! Son gêne de loup est toujours activée mais maintenant il peut mourir. Il n'aime pas du tout sa nouvelle condition. Il se trouve faible et ne supporte pas de redevenir dans le commun des mortels.

Il aurait du réfléchir à tout ça ! Après tout le doppelganger, les Salvatore sont de sa lignée et ils ont prit ce remède et l'ont versé dans une coupe de sang que mon crétin de frère à bu. Pauvre Niklaus, devenu un pathétique loup. Plus rien d'impressionnant et d'effrayant. Tellement faible aussi. Une Bonne occasion de lui montrer un peu ma force et lui faire payer toutes ses trahisons.

Tout le monde semblait heureux sauf Klaus comme je viens juste de le dire. En ce moment, Elena, Jérémy, Damon, Caroline, Tyler, Stefan et Rebekah étaient au manoir des Salvatore en train de se faire un festin. Nourriture à volonté, boissons... Tout des trucs d'humains.

S'il était vrai que Silas n'avait pas décidé de faire venir les enfers sur cette ville ou ailleurs car il était trop occupé à découvrir le 21eme siècle, tant mieux pour tout le monde.

Mais quelque chose de terrible allait arriver dans cette ville dépourvue de vampires. De ce nouveau monde dépourvu de vampires... Enfin c'est ce qu'ils croyaient tous. Ils croyaient tous que j'étais bel et bien mort, même ma famille.

Quelle belle et immense erreur de leur part une fois de plus.

Je suis à nouveau vivant et j'ai toujours mes pouvoirs de vampires. Tout ceux que j'ai transformé et qui ont périls la même nuit que moi sont aussi revenu sur cette Terre.

La race des vampires n'était pas éteinte. Non, elle était toujours présente !

Et moi, Kol Mikaelson, j'en étais le plus vieux et le plus puissant.

Cette phrase me faisait frémir de plaisir et un sourire cruel se dessinait lentement sur mon visage que l'on décrivait à chaque fois d'angélique. Alors que je regardais par la fenêtre du salon des Salvatore dans la nuit sombre mais calme, je vis la doppelganger et le nouveau chasseur de vampire éclater de rire ainsi que Damon et la blonde que mon frère semblait aimer. Stefan et ma sœur se regardaient avec tendresse et cela me donnait envie de vomir. Comment Rebekah avait-elle pu tomber aussi bas. Elle m'agaçait à cet instant.

Tous m'agaçaient à cet instant ! Comment pouvaient-ils tous rire et être heureux alors que dans le processus, la sorcière Bennett fut sacrifié elle aussi. Elle était morte pour que chacun soit heureux. Shane avait certainement du omettre cet insignifiant petit détail ou alors il savait qu'elle allait revivre. Car c'était obligé qu'elle soit de nouveau en vie. Comme moi et les autres. Mais où était-elle à cet instant ?

Ses amis pensaient eux aussi qu'elle était morte. D'ailleurs, ils pensaient tous que personne n'avait ressuscités, même pas la femme et la fille de ce professeur idiot. Mais moi, je sais exactement que le professeur est loin avec sa fille et sa femme. Il sait très bien que je suis de retour et il sait pertinemment qu'il est sur ma liste.

Pour en revenir à la sorcière Bennett, cela m'étonne beaucoup qu'elle ne soit pas revenue ici pour participer aux célébrations. Après tout, elle aussi était sur ma liste. Avait-elle peur que je vienne pour elle ? Savait-elle que j'étais à nouveau en vie ?

Je dois avouer que cette sorcière Bennett était puissante et j'ai pu goûter à sa puissance dans le couloir du lycée. Elle avait réussit à me faire très mal la belle furie mais elle ne m'a pas tué. Et j'étais pourtant sûr qu'elle allait le faire à cet instant. Mais d'après ce que j'ai comprit elle ne contrôlait pas ses nouveaux pouvoirs. Mourir par sa main aurait fait moins mal à mon égo que mourir par ces satanés Gilbert. Comment ai-je pu périr ainsi ?

Je ne pouvais pas empêcher un grognement de sortir. J'étais trop en colère contre moi-même mais encore plus contre eux.

Mais cela n'allait plus être un problème quand j'écraserais leur bonheur d'une seule main.

Pour l'instant, je vais continuer de rester dans l'ombre, je vais regarder chaque secondes de leur 'nouvelle vie'. Je vais laisser leurs moments de bonheur s'accroître encore plus. Il faut quand même leur laisser le temps de soupirer et d'éprouver de l'amour, de la joie, et tous les sentiments écœurants qui allaient avec pour ensuite détruire soudainement ce bonheur et cette joie furtive.

Car au moment propice, je viendrais faire de leur vie un enfer. Un vrai chaos où tous basculeront dans la peine, la douleur, la souffrance, l'agonie, le regret. Je regarderais leurs larmes couler à la mort de personnes proches. Je savourerai leurs cris, leur haine à mon égard. J'écouterai avec attention leurs supplications, leurs gémissements de peur, leurs sanglots.

Personne n'allait s'en sortir indemnes.

J'ai des milliers d'idées qui me viennent à l'esprit. Cela se bouscule dans ma tête et je ne sais pas par qui je vais commencer. Tous n'allaient pas mourir ! Non, ce n'est pas marrant sinon. Moi, j'aime bien briser la vie des gens. J'aime les voir porter le poids de leur culpabilité, de leurs souffrances et tout le drame qui tourne autour. La souffrance émotionnelle est parfois plus difficile que la souffrance physique ou la mort en elle-même.

Il y'avait tellement de façons de briser la vie d'une personne. Puis vu qu'ils sont des humains à nouveau, je peux user de mon pouvoir d'hypnose.

-"Oh oui ! Je vais tous leur faire payer"

{o}{o}{o}

**POV Bonnie**

J'étais de nouveau à Mystic Falls ! Cela faisait une semaine que j'étais de retour dans cette petite ville. Une semaine que je maudissais de tout mon être les gens que j'avais une fois appelé mes amis, ma deuxième famille. Aujourd'hui, ils n'étaient plus rien pour moi. Pas après ce qu'ils m'ont fait et comment ils m'ont traité. Et c'est pour cette raison que je n'aurais pas de pitié pour eux quand je viendrais me venger.

J'ai enfin ouvert les yeux sur eux et plus particulièrement sur la fille que j'appelais autrefois ma meilleure amie. Cette fille devenue égoïste, égocentrique, hypocrite et sans cœur. Une fille à qui j'avais donné ma vie sans réfléchir pour son bonheur. Une fille que je voyais comme ma sœur de cœur. Cette fille qui m'avait oublié et vue comme sa clé pour redevenir humaine. Cette fille qui n'était plus l'Elena Gilbert de mon enfance mais une version encore plus garce de Katherine.

Pendant une semaine, je les ai observés. Ils étaient tous heureux et cela me rendait malade. Comment pouvaient-ils être ainsi ? Comment avaient-ils pu m'oublier ainsi, vivre leur vie comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Leur bonheur me donnait la nausée. Je devrais être heureuse que mes amis soient à nouveaux humains et vive le bonheur parfait mais je ne le suis pas. Pas après ce que j'ai vu cette journée là et pas après ce que j'ai vu toute cette semaine. Leur égoïsme, leur hypocrisie, leur indifférence et leurs manipulations à mon égard. Tout ça me mettait hors de moi.

Oh ! Vous voulez peut-être que je vous explique ce qui m'est arrivé le jour de ma mort qui est aussi le jour de ma prise de conscience. Et bien vous avez de la chance, je me sens encore généreuse à votre égard.

C'était le jour ou nous étions sur cette île pour la cure. Le jour où je suis morte pour mes amis qui n'ont pas eut de reconnaissance sincère pour moi.

**Flashback**

_Quand je me suis réveillée après mon sort pour obtenir la cure, j'ai eu la peur de ma vie. J'étais à dix centimètres du sol et je voyais mon corps allongé par terre. On aurait dit un dédoublement. Mais je me suis vite rendu compte que ce n'était pas un dédoublement. J'étais tout simplement morte en faisant ce sort pour libérer Silas et trouver cette cure et qu'à présent je devais certainement passer de "l'autre côté". _

_C'était une expérience étrange et très effrayante. J'étais perdue et je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'arrivait. Puis c'est là que je vis un homme apparaître près de mon corps. Lui aussi avait l'air complètement perdu. Puis ensuite, je le vis s'accroupir, posant sa main droite sur mon corps inconscient et devenant légèrement froid au fil des minutes qui passaient. Juste après, je le vis disparaître instantanément. Comme si je l'avais juste imaginé et qu'il n'était pas vraiment là depuis le départ. La minutes d'après, je vis Elena, Damon, Shane, Stefan et Rebekah s'approcher de moi. Ma meilleure amie s'écroula au sol et des larmes perlaient sur ses joues. Elle pleurait ma mort. _

_J'étais touchée et cela me fit mal au cœur de la voir ainsi. Je l'entendais m'appeler, crier mon nom. Je la vis même me gifler en plein visage. Mais rien, mon corps physique ne réagissait plus. _

_-"Elle est morte, Elena !" dit Damon. _

_Je ne pus m'empêcher de frissonner de dégoût en entendant cette phrase dure qui venait de sortir de la bouche du vampire qui avait réussit à conquérir Elena. Oui, j'étais morte mais il pouvait simplement dire 'Je suis désolé Elena, c'est trop tard !' _

_Oui, j'ai conscience d'être dramatique mais je suis morte quand même ! Un peu plus de respect de la part de Damon m'aurait fait au moins plaisir. Pareil pour Stefan ! Il avait l'air d'être indifférent à mon sort. Ne parlons pas de Rebekah qui avait l'air agacé qu'Elena pleure comme un pauvre bébé. J'avais envie de crier à la blonde d'être un peu plus polie à mon égard mais je serais bête de croire qu'elle le ferait. C'était Rebekah ! _

_-"C'est la fin ?" entendis-je au loin. _

_C'était Jérémy qui venait de parler. Je m'adoucis en le voyant. Le pauvre, il allait être effondré de ma mort. Il n'allait pas s'en remettre._

_-"Bonnie était le dernier sacrifice pour que cela soit possible" dit Shane en prenant une sorte de fiole qui était à côté de mon corps. Tiens, je n'avais pas vu cette fiole violette. Mais ce n'était pas ça le plus important à cet instant. _

_Non. _

_Je sentais une grosse rage monter en moi face à la phrase de Shane. J'étais le dernier sacrifice pour que cette cure soit trouvée ? Il ne me l'avait pas dit, tout comme il n'avait rien dit des 12 autres sacrifices. Je me sentais trahie et surtout stupide. Shane m'avait utilisé. _

_Comment ai-je pu être aussi naïve ? Comment ai-je pu accorder si vite ma confiance à cet homme ? Pire, comment ai-je pu avoir une once de sentiment à son égard ? _

_Ah oui ! Parce qu'il avait été là pour moi alors que les autres ne prêtaient plus attention à moi en tant qu'amie. Je suis trop pathétique et c'est seulement maintenant que je m'en rends compte. _

_A ma mort ! _

_Je vis Shane faire un signe de tête pour confirmer que j'étais hors jeu à Jérémy qui soupira et baissa la tête. Il allait se mettre à pleurer lui aussi. Mais ce n'est pas ça que j'attendais. _

_Je voulais le voir s'__énerver__ contre Shane, je voulais voir Elena lui tordre le cou et le tuer pour m'avoir conduit à ma perte. Je voulais même voir Damon lui arracher le cœur. Même cela m'aurait fait plaisir. _

_Malheureusement pour moi, personne n'osait bouger. J'avais beau être morte mais je sentais bien mon cœur se serrer. Cela faisait terriblement mal ! Horriblement mal. J'avais l'impression de me prendre une énorme gifle en pleine figure. Personne ne réagissait. Personne. _

_'Hé, ho ! Je suis morte à cause de Shane et de cette cure ! Je me suis sacrifié pour vous !' avais-je envie de leur crier. _

_-"Bonnie s'est sacrifié et maintenant nous avons la cure et Silas doit être dans les parages!" entendis-je Shane prononcer comme un archéologue ayant trouvé un objet datant d'une époque lointaine. _

_Quoi ? La cure ? Dans cette fiole ? _

_Mon cœur se serra encore plus quand tout le monde regardait ce flacon, oubliant complètement mon corps sans vie. _

_Elena fut la première à prendre la fiole des mains de Shane pendant que Damon retenait sans grande difficulté se dernier qui essayait de sortir de la prise du vampire. _

_-"Si c'est vraiment la cure, je veux en boire une goutte" dit Rebekah en s'approchant d'Elena qui se mit à reculer. Jérémy, lui avait son arbalète dans les mains et avait Rebekah en cible qui était protégé par Stefan. _

_Tiens ces deux-là agissent comme des amis voir plus ! _

_-"Essaye Elena" encouragea Jérémy. _

_Pour l'instant ma rage et ma colère se calmèrent pour regarder avec attention Elena boire une goutte de cette fiole. La seconde suivante, je vis ma meilleure amie tousser et mettre sa main sur sa poitrine. Elle faisait des grands yeux et semblait être en manque d'air. _

_Le premier à s'inquiéter fut Damon qui lâcha aussitôt Shane. Le vampire se mit à côté de sa muse pour voir si elle allait bien. Une minute après, Elena semblait être à nouveau normale. Ses joues avaient repris des bonnes couleurs et un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. _

_-"Mon cœur, je le sens battre !" dit-elle en regardant tout le monde. _

_-"Vraiment ?" demanda Damon avant de prendre le poignet d'Elena et de le lui mordre. Je vis Elena grimacer de douleur et son poignet saigner abondamment sans jamais que la plaie ne se referme. _

_C'est à cet instant que je compris ainsi que les autres, qu'Elena était redevenue humaine. La suivante à boire cette potion fut Rebekah et après Stefan, faisant de lui un humain. Incroyablement, Damon but aussi la potion et c'était étrange de savoir qu'il était humain et qu'il n'était plus une menace. Elena m'avait dit une fois que Damon manquait sa condition humaine. Et bien elle ne mentait pas. _

_-"Je ne comprends pas" dit tout à coup Shane en me faisant reporter mon attention vers lui "Où est Silas ?" dit-il. "Il aurait dû être ici et refaire venir à la vie ma femme et mon enfant ainsi que les personnes du sacrifice" _

_Ah oui c'est vrai ! Les personnes sacrifiées devaient revenir à la vie. Oh, j'avais peut-être une chance de revenir dans ce cas et les autres le savaient. C'était pour ça qu'ils agissaient ainsi, que Jérémy semblait juste déçu de ma mort mais sans plus. Elena avait beau avoir pleuré toute les larmes de son corps, elle s'était vite remise dès que Shane à ouvert la bouche pour parler de la fiole. _

_-"C'était du pipo tout ça et heureusement" prononça Stefan en s'approchant de Shane avec Damon et Rebekah. _

_Ils étaient bêtes ! Ils n'étaient plus des vampires à présent et ils ne pouvaient plus casser la tête à n'importe qui. Cela étant dit ils avaient l'avantage du nombre. _

_Shane ne semblait vraiment pas satisfait de ce scénario et cela me fit énormément plaisir. Il ne reverrait pas sa femme et son enfant. Il avait fait tout ça pour rien... Attendez...Attendez…cela veut donc dire que je suis définitivement morte ?... _

_Morte pour permettre aux vampires de redevenir humains ? Morte pour ma meilleure amie ? _

_Oui, je crois que c'est exactement ça. _

_Cette révélation me fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Mais le pire fut tout le reste. Oui, quand je vis Shane s'enfuir loin de la bande d'humain, quand je vis Jérémy s'accroupir au dessus de mon corps et me fermer les paupières, quand je vis Elena embrasser mon front et me remercier pour tout. Damon, lui, soupira avant de prendre une de mes mains et de l'embrasser. Stefan, lui, semblait me regarder longuement. _

_Puis après je vis les deux frères Salvatore creuser avec l'aide de pelles. J'étais paniqué en voyant cela. Ils n'allaient pas m'abandonner ici. Cette île n'allait pas être ma tombe, pas ce trou immonde ou les vers de terres et les vers viendraient me dévorer. Pas comme ça ! _

_Elena je t'en supplie dit quelque chose._

_Mon cœur se mit à battre rapidement avec la peur mais aussi de colère. Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour eux ! Ils auraient pu avoir la décence de me donner une tombe décente, de me donner un enterrement digne de ce nom et de montrer toute leur peine. _

_Pas des mots de remerciements et hop on la met dans le trou qu'on n'en finisse ! Pas ça je vous en prie je vous en supplie. Elena, ne pouvait pas les laisser faire ça ! Jérémy non plus ! _

_Et pourtant... C'est ce qu'ils firent tous. Je vis les deux Salvatore mettre mon corps dans ce trou affreux et je les vis me jeter avec leur pelle la terre pour que je ne sois plus visible. _

_Je sentis une peine indescriptible m'envahir en voyant ceci. J'avais l'impression de mourir encore une fois. Pas physiquement mais émotionnellement. Mon cœur semblait se briser en milles morceaux. Je tremblais de partout. Je n'étais peut-être qu'un esprit mais tout était réel. La peine, la douleur mais surtout le gout amer de la trahison et de ma valeur. _

_Je n'étais rien aux yeux des Salvatore. _

_Je n'étais qu'une victime de plus aux yeux d'Elena et de Jérémy et point. _

_J'allais être oublié comme Vicky, le professeur Tanner, grams, Lexie, John, Isobel, Jenna, Alaric, Amy, Rose, Andy, Bill Forbes, Madame Loockwood et les autres personnes sacrifiés dans le processus depuis le départ comme Luka, Professeur Martin, Greta, Mason Loockwood__._

_J'étais l'équation finale. L'équation qui avait permit à tous de trouver le bonheur et ce qu'ils cherchaient tous._

_J'étais la grande perdante de l'histoire avec les autres. Ceux qui ne méritent pas de vivre et d'être heureux. Ceux qui avaient eut pour destin de rendre Elena Gilbert et les Salvatore ainsi que Klaus les grands gagnant. _

_Après cette analyse sur ma vie et cette conclusion horrible, je sentis mon esprit s'envoler et après plus rien..._

**Fin flashback ! **

Voilà ce qu'il c'est passé pour ma mort. Pour ma résurrection c'est un mystère. Je me souviens juste de sortir de terre et d'attendre un bateau de pêcheur pour me faire rentrer en Amérique. C'était comme si j'étais un zombie au niveau intellectuelle mais j'étais parfaitement normale. Comme dans Buffy contre les vampires, dans l'épisode ou Willow l'a fait revenir à la vie. J'étais dans le même état de Buffy. Sauf que là, c'était Silas qui m'avait ramené à la vie, j'en étais sûre.

Fin bref, maintenant j'étais à Mystic Falls et j'avais décidé d'espionner mes amis pour voir s'ils étaient encore perturbé de ma mort ou s'ils avaient déjà tourné la page comme si de rien n'était. Bien sur, il c'est passé la deuxième option. Ce qui me fit tellement mal qu'avec mes pouvoirs je détruis la voiture de Jérémy. Même Caroline semblait de nouveau heureuse. Je n'aurais pas cru ça d'elle.

Non seulement mes parents semblaient heureux ensemble mais mes amis semblaient eux aussi dans le bonheur total. Comme si moi je n'étais pas digne d'être avec eux. Comme si moi je ne méritais pas de vivre tout ça avec eux. Je le ressentais comme ça.

Mais aujourd'hui j'avais décidé de passer à l'action. J'étais à nouveau vivante et je n'allais plus faire l'erreur de faire passer la vie des autres avant la mienne. Moi aussi j'avais le droit au bonheur. Moi aussi j'avais le droit de vivre une histoire d'amour. Moi aussi j'avais le droit d'aimer et d'être aimé en retour. J'avais tout simplement le droit d'exister et d'être aussi importante que Miss Elena Gilbert.

Et même si j'allais être la méchante de l'histoire pour seulement vouloir ceci et bien tant pis. J'allais être la méchante.

Ils allaient tous souffrir comme moi j'ai souffert.

-"Oh oui ! Je vais tous leur faire payer !" dis-je la voix sombre et grave avant d'afficher un sourire carnassier. Un sourire qui venait d'atteindre pour la première fois mes lèvres. Mon premier sourire rempli de vengeance, d'amertume mais aussi de haine profonde.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**N/A : C'est la fin de ce premier chapitre introductif. J'espère avoir rapidement vos avis pour savoir si je continue ou pas. Perso je vais continuer lol mais les reviews motivent encore plus hé hé.**

**Si vous ne comprenez pas une chose, faîte-le moi savoir pour que je vous aide à bien comprendre. **

**Comme c'est une fiction que je viens juste d'écrire, il n'y'a pas d'extrait pour le chapitre suivant. **

**Sinon à bientôt (^-^) **

**Bisous à vous ! **


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A : Salut à toutes ! J'espère que vous avez la forme. Comme d'habitude, je tiens à vous remercier pour vos reviews. Je n'en n'attendais pas tant et cela me fait trop plaisir de voir que nous sommes nombreuses à ne pas avoir gobé la mort de Kol. Alors je vous remercie sincèrement pour vos reviews. Alors je vais rassurer certaines lectrices en disant qu'Elena va bel et bien souffrir ainsi que d'autres personnages. C'est la vengeance de Kol dans un premier abord mais aussi celle de Bonnie dans un second temps. Je vais être honnête en vous avouant que je ne prévoyais pas une romance Kennett car c'est plus une histoire sur la vengeance mais maintenant j'ai décidé de les rapprocher un peu… Je me tais je ne rajoute plus rien lol. **

**Anyways ! Cette fiction ne seras pas plus longue que 9-10 chapitres je pense. Il y'aura un chapitre par semaine voir deux si j'ai vraiment le temps d'écrire. **

**Je ne vous embête plus avec ma note d'auteur :-) **

**Bonne Lecture. **

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Titre :** Notre Vengeance, Notre Bonheur !

**Chapitre 2 **

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas Vampire Diaries.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours !

Deux jours que Bonnie avait fait connaître sa présence à tout le monde. Ses parents et ses soi-disant amis. Elle n'allait pas mentir en disant que personne n'était heureux de son retour car cela serait faux. Ses parents avaient pleuré de joie, Matt avait frotté ses yeux jusqu'à s'en faire mal pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas. Caroline lui avait sauté dans les bras pendant qu'Elena avait fait tomber son portable par terre en la voyant devant chez elle.

La jeune brune avait prit son amie dans ses bras et Bonnie avait retourné le geste instinctivement en fermant les yeux. Quand Damon l'avait revu, la jeune sorcière avait pu voir un sourire franc sur ses lèvres. Stefan, lui, avait eut le même sourire mais n'avait rien prononcé.

Pendant un court instant, Bonnie avait complètement oublié son envie de vengeance envers Damon, Stefan et Elena. A croire qu'il était plus facile d'imaginer la mort de Damon ou Stefan dans sa tête que de le faire en vrai.

La célébration de son retour était certes gratifiante et très plaisante mais la jeune sorcière ne pouvait pas oublier le passé si facilement.

Son plan ?

Endormir tout le monde les prochains jours avant de frapper fort ! Enfin, si elle en était vraiment capable.

{o}{o}{o}

Kol savait bien que la sorcière Bennett était à nouveau en vie. Pendant deux jours, il l'avait suivit incognito pour en apprendre plus sur elle et comment il allait organiser sa mort. Cependant, il était ressortit de son investigation avec une tout autre idée. En effet, il avait bien vu que quelque chose avait changé en elle. Il avait bien vu les sourires forcé qu'elle donnait à ses amis, la distance qu'elle mettait avec les frères Salvatore mais ce n'était pas ça le plus flagrant. Non, non, non. Il pouvait sentir et voir les ténèbres autour d'elle. Elle cachait en elle un désir sombre qui ne demandait qu'à sortir au grand jour. Et vu l'intensité de cette partie sombre et sa puissance, cela allait bientôt sortir. C'est pour cette raison que Kol avait vu son plan concernant la sorcière changer. Il allait la corrompre et la forcer à libérer ce côté. Elle en avait bien besoin.

Mais ça, il allait le voir plus tard. En attendant, lui aussi devait faire connaître son grand retour et il allait le faire tout de suite.

Avec un sourire sur les lèvres, le jeune Mikaelson entra dans le manoir de son frère avant de crier :

-« Je sais que tu es là Nick, je sens ton cœur battre » dit-il en souriant mesquinement quand il entendit un pinceau tomber au sol du salon. La seconde suivante, il vit Klaus devant lui. Kol ne pouvait s'empêcher de ricaner en voyant la mine choqué de son frère. « Qu'est-ce que tu as Klaus ? » demanda Kol en s'approchant de son frère « On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme. » taquina le seul et unique vampire originel.

-« Kol ! » dit tout simplement Klaus. Il semblait complètement perdu et à l'ouest.

-« Bon, on peut passer les moments des retrouvailles et les effusions de joie ? » demanda Kol en roulant les yeux en l'air face à l'air abruti qu'arborait son frère à cet instant. « Je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu n'as pas tuer ces petit Gilbert pour venger ma mort » continua Kol en ne perdant pas de temps.

Klaus reprit ses esprits avant de demander.

-« Tu es vivant ? » demanda-t-il avec une joie mal dissimulé.

-« Non je suis un mort-vivant » répondit Kol « C'est ça quand on est un vampire Klaus ! » sourit Kol en regardant une fois de plus la mine choqué de son frère.

-« Tu es un vampire ? » questionna Klaus en n comprenant pas la situation.

-« Ton intelligence a disparu quand tu as perdu ton côté vampirique ou quoi ? » râla Kol avant de répondre au simple loup-garou devant lui « Oui je suis un vampire et oui je suis vivant car Silas m'a ramené à la vie. Si tu sortais de ce manoir pour aller ruiner la vie de ces insectes misérables, tu aurais pu voir aussi la sorcière Bennett à nouveau en vie » expliqua le vampire originel d'une traite.

-« Silas est donc réel et ce que disait le professeur était vrai ? » dit Klaus en semblant avoir retrouvé son cerveau. Un sourire vint se dessiner sur les lèvres. Cela changeait toute la donne. Son frère en vie changeait tout. Il avait encore un espoir.

-« Alors Klaus » reprit Kol en croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine « Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question qui je le rappelle est : Pourquoi n'as-tu pas vengé ma mort ? »

-« Je les ai menacé ! » se défendit Klaus « J'allais brûler leur maison jusqu'à ce qu'il ne restait que des cendres et leur cadavres. Tous, j'allais m'en prendre à tous mais ils m'ont fait boire cette saloperie de cure » expliqua l'ancien hybride le plus puissant avec rage. « Je suis aussi faible et inutile que Tyler » vociféra Klaus.

-« Tu es devenu faible et pathétique comme Rebekah et notre grand frère ! » dit Kol dans un ton blessant.

-« J'ai le moyen d'être un hybride de nouveau » dit Klaus en regardant Kol qui avait croisé les bras contre sa poitrine. « Donne-moi de ton sang et tue-moi ensuite. Il me reste encore des fioles contenant le sang d'Elena que je boirai pendant la transition en vampire. Je pourrais à nouveau être celui que j'étais autrefois. » Expliqua Klaus en se mettant pile en face de son frère et le regardant dans les yeux. Il posa ensuite sa main sur l'épaule de Kol avant de lui dire « Nous pourrons tuer ces Gilbert et les Salvatore ensemble. » finit-il avec un sourire sanguinaire sur le visage.

-« Tu ne seras plus comme avant car tu n'es plus un vampire originel, Klaus. » fit remarquer Kol en décroisant ses bras pour mettre à son tour sa main droite sur une épaule de son frère. « C'est moi le plus puissant de cette famille à présent et je compte faire les choses à ma manière Nick. » Termina le vampire originel en chuchotant à l'oreille de son frère. « A commencer par ceci ! »

A cette phrase, Kol donna un énorme coup de poing sur le visage de Klaus qui vola en l'air avant de tomber sur le sol.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » hurla Klaus en tenant son nez qui à présent saignait abondamment.

-« Je te fais payer tes trahisons Klaus ! » dit simplement Kol avant de relever son frère d'une seule main. Klaus allait donner un coup de poing à son frère mais Kol le rattrapa facilement d'une main. Klaus avait encore beaucoup de force vu sa condition de loup-garou mais malheureusement, ce n'était pas suffisant face à un vampire originel. « Pathétique, vraiment pathétique » ricana Kol avant de broyer la main de son frère qui se mit à hurler de douleur et de rage aussi.

-« Alors tu comptes me tuer c'est ça ? » s'époumona Klaus en se tenant la main qui guérissait trop lentement à son gout.

-« Non voyons ! Après tout tu comptais me venger » répliqua Kol tout en donnant un coup de pied sur la jambe de son frère qui flancha avant de se retrouver sur ses deux genoux. Kol brisa par la suite le porte-manteau en bois du salon en un coup de genou puissant avant de se diriger vers son frère.

-« Arrête Kol ! » dit Klaus en se remettant difficilement debout. Cependant, Kol n'obéit pas et planta le long bout de bois dans le ventre de son frère qui n'avait rien pu faire pour l'arrêter.

Kol soupira avant de rire face à Klaus qui était à genou devant lui avec le porte-manteau passant à travers son corps. « Purée ce que ça fait du bien de te voir ainsi » dit l'originel en soupirant de bonheur. « Je devrais même prendre une photo pour immortaliser ce moment » dit-il avant de prendre son portable et de se reculer de trois pas.

-« Ce…n'est….pas….drôle » dit l'ancien hybride en respirant difficilement.

-« Bien sûr que si ! » répliqua Kol en prenant une photo. « Oh, je devrais zoomer sur ta tête, ton expression de douleur est à mourir de rire ! » dit le jeune homme en faisant exactement ce qu'il venait de dire.

-« Kol ! » grogna Klaus.

-« Oui, oui ! » dit ce dernier en rangeant son portable dans sa veste. Il s'approcha de Klaus avant de lui enlever lentement le long bout de bois pour bien le faire souffrir. Ses cris de douleurs sonnaient comme une douce mélodie à ses oreilles. Klaus le méritait de toute façon.

Une fois le long bâton en bois retiré, Kol leva les yeux en l'air. « Bon allez, je me suis assez amusé avec toi. Je vais accéder à ta requête » dit-il avant de s'arracher le poignet et de le tendre vers la bouche de Klaus qui buvait lentement le sang de son frère. Après quelques instants, Kol retira son poignet. « Passons à ma partie préféré » dit-il en donnant un sourire carnassier à Klaus.

L'instant d'après, Klaus sentit les deux mains de Kol sur son cou.

-« 1, 2, 3, » compta Kol. A trois, Klaus ferma les yeux instinctivement. Cependant il ne sentit rien du tout. Il ouvrit donc ses yeux pour fusiller Kol du regard. La seconde suivante, Kol brisa la nuque de Klaus qui tomba au sol, les yeux ouvert.

-« Voila une bonne chose de faite ! » dit Kol avant de bien remettre sa veste et de prendre le bras de Klaus. Le vampire le plus puissant de cette Terre traîna son frère dans la cuisine avant de lui faire descendre les marches sans ménagement qui menaient à la cave. « Roupille ici en attendant, mon frère ! J'ai un petit cadeau à livrer pour la fête de ce soir chez les Gilbert ! » Termina Kol en souriant à ce qu'il avait fait la nuit dernière.

Nul doute que la peur et l'angoisse allaient à nouveau régner sur cette ville.

{o}{o}{o}

Elena avait décidé de faire une soirée chez elle. Elle avait invité tout le monde et avait préparé l'après-midi même le dîner avec Bonnie et Caroline.

Bonnie avait bien rigolé avec Caroline et elle se sentait vraiment bien. Avec Elena, ce n'était plus tout à fait comme avant mais c'était mieux qu'à une certaine période. Ce petit moment passé à trois était rafraîchissant pour la jeune sorcière qui voyait son envie de vengeance disparaître peu à peu. Maintenant que tout le monde était humain, tout allait redevenir comme avant non ? Et c'était aussi ce qu'elle voulait. Damon et Stefan ne pouvaient plus tuer des innocents et ils ne pouvaient plus l'utiliser pour sa magie, il en était de même pour Elena. C'était ce que tout le monde souhaitaient au fond. Pourquoi tout gâcher en assouvissant son désir de vengeance ?

Bonne doutait d'elle et de ce qu'elle voulait. Elle ne savait plus et elle était confuse. Cependant, elle ressentait toujours en elle une petite lueur qui voulait à tout prix percer. Une lueur qui pouvait lui faire perdre le contrôle et l'a faire sombrer. Or, elle avait peur de ça. Elle l'avait déjà ressentit à sa résurrection et elle l'avait senti encore plus quand elle avait vu ses amis heureux sans elle. Mais en même temps de sa peur, elle avait la nette impression qu'elle serait libérée de ses démons, de sa haine, de sa souffrance. C'était paradoxal ! Surtout en ce temps de paix.

-« Oh voilà les garçons ! » s'exclama Caroline en se frottant les mains. « Tyler va se régaler avec le couscous que nous avons fait, il adore ça ! » dit la blonde en enlevant le tablier qu'elle avait porté toute l'après-midi pour ne pas salir sa nouvelle robe en soie.

-« Depuis que Damon et Stefan sont humains, ils ne font que demander ce qu'on mange quand ils viennent ici » rigola Elena en regardant Bonnie. « Ils sont vraiment heureux d'être à nouveau humain et tout ça c'est grâce à toi Bonnie. » dit la jeune femme avant de se diriger elle aussi au salon tout en criant après Jérémy qui n'avait pas voulu les aider à cuisiner.

Bonnie était un peu vexée d'ailleurs car le jeune homme qui avait eut une fois des sentiments « forts » pour elle ne lui avait pas adressé beaucoup la parole. Sauf pour lui dire qu'il était content qu'elle soit en vie. Tout ce qu'elle savait aussi, c'était qu'il n'avait plus le tatouage sur son torse. En effet, comme tout les vampires sont morts, il n'y'a plus de raison pour un chasseur de vampire d'exister !

-« Quelle reconnaissance ! » dit amèrement Bonnie entre ses dents avant d'aller voir les Salvatore et Rebekah.

-«Sorcière ! » dit froidement la blonde avec un sourire faux. Bonnie serra encore plus les dents face au ton désinvolte de l'ancienne originelle.

-« Rebekah » dit Bonnie sur le même ton.

-« Alors que mangeons-nous ? » demanda Damon en embrassant Elena sur la bouche. Bonnie croyait qu'elle allait vomir face à cette vue et détourna le regard. Ses yeux se bloquèrent sur Stefan qui regardait son frère et Elena toujours dans leur petit monde féerique. Le plus jeune des Salvatore avait la mâchoire serrée et une lueur de tristesse dans son regard.

'_Stefan à encore des sentiments pour Elena ! Comment ça devient lassant ce triangle écœurant. Pauvre Rebekah, elle croit carrément que Stefan est raide dingue d'elle'_ pensa Bonnie en plissant les yeux '

-« C'est du couscous » dit finalement Bonnie.

-« Oh j'adore le couscous » s'exclama Tyler en embrassant Caroline sur la joue.

-« C'est quoi le couscous ? » demanda Rebekah « Ce n'est pas les petits grains jaune avec des trucs de couleurs ? »

-« Tu vas voir ! » répondit Stefan en soupirant.

-« Oui mais avant on sert l'apéritif ! » dit Damon en se dirigeant dans la cuisine avec sa Elena. Tout le monde se dirigeait vers la petite pièce, se servant un verre d'alcool même Jérémy.

Damon se resservit un verre ainsi qu'à Tyler et Stefan. Mais pas à Jérémy qui n'était pas très heureux.

-« Si j'étais toi je ferais attention à ma consommation d'alcool » commença Bonnie en fixant Damon vider son verre d'une traite. « Tu n'es plus un vampire et tu n'es plus à l'abri de devenir un pauvre alcoolique »

-« Ton retour parmi-nous me fait tellement PLAISIR, Bonnie » dit l'ancien vampire aux yeux bleu tout en ne cachant pas son ironie « Tes leçons de moral m'avait manqué ! » mentit le jeune homme.

-« Tes sarcasmes m'ont manqué » dit Bonnie en fusillant le jeune homme du regard.

-« Vous savez-quoi ? » demanda Elena en regardant Damon et Bonnie « Maintenant vous devriez faire la paix vous deux ! »

Damon et Bonnie continuaient de se fixer avant de dire en même temps « Ouais »

{o}{o}{o}

Une demi-heure après l'apéritif, tout le monde se retrouva au salon pour déguster le fameux couscous tout en discutant de leur projet pour le futur. Stefan étaient toujours au lycée avec Jérémy, Elena, Caroline, Tyler et Rebekah pendant que Damon travaillait avec Liz Forbes en tant qu'adjoint.

-« Caroline, Elena, ce couscous était tout simplement un pur délice ! » dit Stefan en étant heureux apparemment. Les deux filles étaient heureuse d'entendre ce compliment avant que l'une d'entre-elle n'aperçoive le regard que donnait la sorcière.

-« Bonnie nous as aidé ! » dit Caroline en fronçant les sourcils.

-« Félicitation Bonnie ! » rajouta précipitamment Stefan.

Mais il était trop tard ! Bonnie avait bien vu qu'elle avait été oubliée par ce Salvatore

-« Je n'ai pas trouvé ça aussi fabuleux que la paella mais c'était…assez bon » dit Rebekah en trouvant toujours quelque chose à redire.

-« En dessert nous avons fait un moelleux chocolat ! » dit Elena en se levant de table « Je vais les chercher, j'arrive tout de suite » dit-elle.

-« Comme je ne sais pas en faire, c'est Caroline et Elena qui ont mit la main à la pâte. Tu pourras les féliciter à deux » dit Bonnie à l'intention de Stefan.

-« Wow, je trouve que tu ne parles pas beaucoup mais quand tu ouvres la bouche c'est pour lancer des piques » Dit Rebekah en scrutant Bonnie avec un sourire de peste.

-« Je ne suis pas la seule » répliqua Bonnie en levant les yeux en l'air.

-« Voilà, voilà ! » dit Elena en coupant la discussion entre les trois hommes et en coupant le regard de Bonnie et Rebekah. La jeune brune déposa le grand plateau en argent sur la table et fit passer les petites assiettes avec le moelleux.

-« Y'a pas de crème anglaise ? » demanda Jérémy en regardant sur le plateau.

-« Dans le frigo, attends bouge pas je vais la chercher » dit la jeune brunette.

Au même moment la sonnette retentit. Elena regardait l'horloge à l'entrée et vit qu'il était dix heures et demie du soir. « Qui ça peut bien être ? » se demanda la brune avant de se diriger vers sa porte d'entrée.

La jeune femme ouvrit la porte mais elle ne vit personne.

-« C'est qui ? » entendit-elle crier. C'était Jérémy qui l'avait demandé.

Elena fronça les sourcils et s'apprêtait à refermer la porte mais elle vie une profonde et longue boîte quand elle baissa la tête. Il y'avait une petite note et une rose rouge scotché à celle-ci. Elena s'abaissa et prit le cadeau avant de refermer la porte et de se diriger au salon avec un énorme sourire.

-« Qui m'a commandé des fleurs ? » dit-elle en plissant les yeux vers Damon. Cela ne pouvait-être que lui car il lui avait déjà fait ce coup-là.

-« Damon ! » dirent Caroline et Rebekah en même temps, blasé qu'Elena reçoivent autant d'attention. Tyler et Stefan devaient être plus romantiques à leur égard car Damon, lui, n'hésitait pas à le faire !

-« Oh c'est trop mignon Damon ! » dit Elena en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Bonnie roula les yeux en l'air mais elle devait admettre que c'était romantique.

-« Ce n'est pas moi ! » Dit tout à coup Damon en fronçant les sourcils.

-« Arrête de faire l'innocent et l'intéressant! » dit Stefan ennuyé.

-« Oui avoue-le ! » dit Jérémy en mangeant son moelleux au chocolat sans sa crème anglaise. Il avait la flemme d'aller chercher la crème et il avait encore faim.

-« Je vous dis que ce n'est pas moi ! » S'emporta Damon en se levant. « Lis la carte Elena ! »

La jeune brune fit un signe de tête avant de lire tout haut ce qu'il était écrit :

'_Chère Elena, _

_J'espère que ce cadeau te comblera de joie, _

_Je trouve qu'il te correspond très bien,_

_Au plaisir de nous rencontrer. _

_Ton admirateur _

_Secret. '_

-« Ton admirateur secret ? » hurla Damon épris d'une colère puissante à cause de sa jalousie maladive. « C'est qui ce type ? » questionna le jeune homme « Tu le connais ? Il est d'ici ? »

-« T'es bête ou quoi, c'est signé son admirateur secret, elle ne peut pas le savoir » dit Caroline en se levant elle aussi et en se mettant à côté de la belle brune.

-« Je ne sais pas qui c'est ! » avoua Elena en cherchant dans sa mémoire qui avait le béguin pour elle à part Damon, son petit-copain. Elle avait des doutes sur Stefan car elle savait qu'il tenait encore à elle.

-« Ouvre-le pour voir s'il y'a un indice à l'intérieur ! » dit Rebekah en se levant elle aussi. D'ailleurs Bonnie et Tyler en firent de même. Jérémy, lui était trop occupé à finir le moelleux au chocolat de Damon.

Elena défit le nœud du papillon avant de soulever le couvercle.

La seconde d'après la jeune femme sursauta et se mit à hurler de peur et de dégoût. Caroline en fit de même pendant que Damon, Stefan, Rebekah et Bonnie faisaient de grands yeux. Jérémy, arrêta de manger le moelleux pour regarder ce qu'il y'avait dans cette boîte. Son repas avaient envie de remonter à cette vue.

En effet, dans la boite se trouvait des pétales de roses rouges par milliers, entre ces pétales se trouvait des vers de terre et des vers blanc mais au milieu de ces pétales et de ces rampants se trouvait une tête d'une personne que tout le monde connaissait très bien. Une tête qui ressemblait traits pour traits à celle d'Elena.

-C'est quoi de ce bordel ? » Cria Tyler en regardant la tête.

-« Katherine ! » murmura lentement Stefan. « Il n'y'a pas de doute c'est Katherine » dit plus fort le jeune homme tout en regardant la tête décapité de celle qui l'avait manipulé en 1864. La pauvre, elle avait encore les yeux ouverts.

-« Je ne comprends pas ! » dit Caroline en frissonnant. « Les vampires originels ont tous bu la cure et les vampires n'existent plus. Katherine n'en n'était plus une. Comment cela se fait-il que quelqu'un puisse faire une chose pareille ? » Dit écœuré la blonde. « Referme ça ! » dit-elle en regardant Damon qui avait les yeux rivés vers la tête de la femme qu'il avait aimé pendant 145 ans.

Stefan prit le couvercle et le referma à la place de son frère.

-« C…C'est…horrible ! » bégaya Elena en ayant une main devant sa bouche. Bonnie devait avouer que c'était sadique et cruel comme action mais Katherine ne l'avait pas volé ! Il se pouvait bien qu'un ancien amant l'ait retrouvé et a pété les plombs !

-« A lire la carte, ce gars compte-bien faire la même chose avec toi ! » dit Tyler après avoir finit de relire la carte.

-« Mais qui ? » demanda Elena en ayant sa main sur sa poitrine à présent.

-« Klaus ! » dit Rebekah en regardant attentivement la boîte. « Il est toujours un loup et il possède encore une force et des réflexes incroyables. S'il a croisé le chemin de Katherine, il était très simple pour lui de faire ceci ! » Expliqua la blonde en étant sûre de son hypothèse. « Et il t'a envoyé ce cadeau pour te prévenir car tu es sur sa liste. Je crois qu'il a orchestré sa vengeance » termina la blonde en regardant sombrement Elena puis Jérémy.

-« Il va nous faire payer la mort de Kol ! » dit Jérémy en reprenant ses esprits et le contrôle de son estomac.

-« Oui, s'il vous l'a dit c'est qu'il va le faire tôt ou tard ! » termina Rebekah en croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine. « Même maintenant il arrive à me pourrir la vie » maugréa la blonde.

-« Je peux m'occuper de lui à la pleine lune. Vu qu'il est à nouveau un simple loup-garou comme moi, je peux m'occuper de lui avec mes amis ! » Intervient Tyler en voulant bien faire.

-« Klaus n'est pas idiot ! » raclaqua Rebekah « Il à du se préparer à cette éventualité ! »

Un long silence s'installa dans la pièce. Chacun étant plongé dans ses propres réflexions. Bonnie n'était pas étonnée que Klaus veuille se venger mais elle avait l'impression que ce n'était pas lui. Klaus était plus direct et ne prenait pas des pincettes. Ce n'était tout bonnement pas sa méthode.

-« Bonnie ! » déclara Damon en regardant la sorcière. « Bonnie de retour, Klaus ne pourra pas faire le poids et nous serons une bonne fois pour toute libre ! » Dit l'ancien vampire aux yeux bleus.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Bonnie qui se renfrogna. Qu'avait-elle pensé cette après-midi ? Que personne ne viendrait plus lui demander d'aller sur le front ? Quelle naïveté !

-« Je n'ai plus les pouvoirs tiré de l'expression » dit la sorcière « Les douze personnes dont je tirais les pouvoirs ont-elles aussi été ramené à la vie je pense » expliqua la jeune femme.

-« Oui mais tu as encore tes propres pouvoirs ? » demanda Elena en regardant son amie avec espoir. Bonnie fit un signe de tête.

-« Mais ils sont bridés ! » répliqua la sorcière.

-« Oui mais tu as la capacité à tuer Klaus ! » dit Stefan « Et il ne s'attendra pas à te voir et c'est l'effet de surprise qui va nous faire gagner » expliqua le plus jeune des Salvatore.

Bonnie se retenait de crier qu'elle en avait ras-le bol qu'on l'utilise. Qu'elle était bête de croire qu'elle serait tranquille maintenant que tout le monde était humain. Elle était à peine de retour parmi eux qu'on lui demandait déjà un service périlleux !

-« Tu es d'accord Rebekah ? » demanda Tyler

« Tu ne vas pas être en mode vengeance après ? » demanda Damon en croyant que Bonnie allait vraiment faire ce que tout le monde lui demandait.

-« Klaus à gâché ma vie plusieurs fois et m'a trahie ! Il ne va pas continuer à la gâcher en étant définitivement hors circuit. De toute façon je perds mes frères les uns après les autres, Elijah est parti et Klaus m'a tourné le dos depuis que je suis humaine et que je suis avec Stefan » expliqua al blonde avec colère.

-« Alors nous sommes ok ! » dit Damon en souriant « Ne t'en fais pas Elena, il ne s'approchera pas de toi ! » rassura l'homme aux cheveux noirs en prenant la main de la belle brune. Elena sourit à Damon avant de l'enlacer dans ses bras.

Bonnie sentit sa rage monter à une vitesse incroyable. Elle allait craquer si elle restait une seconde de plus ici. Et dire qu'elle avait reconsidéré son idée de vengeance ! Ce qui venait de se passer ne faisait que confirmer son analyse à sa mort. Elle ne serait jamais aussi importante qu'Elena ! La vie de sa « meilleure-amie » valait apparemment tout l'or du monde alors que la sienne ne valait pas un clou.

-« Excusez-moi mais je vais renter » dit Bonnie en ne se souciant pas des interrogations des autres à cet instant. « Je suis fatiguée et j'ai une nouvelle tâche ! » rajouta-t-elle amertume.

-« Bonnie ! » appela Elena en ayant vu le changement d'attitude de son amie.

-« Je t'appelle si j'ai quelque chose » dit Bonnie en forçant un sourire aimable. « Pas la peine de me raccompagner à la porte, je sais ou elle se trouve ! » termina-t-elle avant de se diriger vers le Hall et d'ouvrir la porte et la refermer.

Une fois à l'extérieur, la jeune femme serra fort les poings et contrôlait avec beaucoup de mal ses pouvoirs qui ne demandaient qu'à s'exprimer. Des pouvoirs sombres !

La belle métisse monta à l'intérieure de sa voiture et conduisit jusque chez elle à une vitesse peu recommandable en ville.

{o}{o}{o}

Dix minutes plus tard, elle gara la voiture de son père devant le garage et claqua sauvagement la porte. Elle n'avait pas l'envie de rentrer la Mercedes de son père dans ce crétin de garage. Tant pis si elle allait se faire sermonner ! Toute façon, ses parents n'avaient le droit de rien dire. Pendant la plus grande partie de son enfance, ils n'étaient pas présents pour elle. Ce n'est pas maintenant qu'ils allaient jouer leur rôle !

La sorcière allait rentrer chez elle quand tout à coup elle se raidit !

Quelque chose dans l'atmosphère était différent ! Et cela lui disait quelque chose.

C'était puissant !

C'était ancien mais récent à la fois !

Et cela lui était étrangement familier !

-« Un originel ! » murmura Bonnie en plissant les yeux et en faisant demi-tour pour regarder vers la petite rue sombre, éclairé par les réverbères.

Cela ne pouvait pas être Rebekah car elle était humaine et chez Elena. Cela ne pouvait pas être Elijah car ce dernier était partit en voyage à Londres. Cela ne pouvait pas être Klaus non plus car Bonnie connaissait par cœur l'aura et l'atmosphère qu'il dégageait.

Bonnie se mordit la lèvre supérieure avant de reconnaître la personne qui dégageait cette atmosphère. Il était donc vivant ! Silas avait donc vraiment ressuscité tous ceux qui ont été sacrifiés lors de cette course contre la cure. Même les vampires !

La belle métisse fronça les sourcils après avoir entendu un bruit étrange vers la gauche. Son regard se posa sur un réverbère qui fonctionnait mal. La lumière s'ouvrait pendant une seconde avant de s'éteindre deux secondes et ainsi de suite.

Bonnie vit la lumière s'éteindre à nouveau avant de se rallumer tout en montrant une personne les mains dans les poches de sa veste, cheveux bruns, d'assez grande taille, sourire ténébreux mais craquant sur le visage. Plus de doute, il s'agissait bien de :

-« Kol ! »

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**N/A : Voilà pour le chapitre deux. Je reviens en POV normal comme je l'avais annoncé dans le premier chapitre. J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié. **

**Tout ne fait que commencer ! Le chapitre trois va aller à une vitesse supérieure et il y'aura déjà un peu de sang pour certaines personnes et Kol va faire connaître sa présence. Je tiens à dire que Kol ne va pas faire dans la dentelle, à partir d'un moment. Quand il se venge et bien il se venge de toutes les manières possibles… **

**Fin bref, ce que vous avez vu sur ce chapitre n'est rien quand à ce que Kol prévois pour certains personnages ! **

**J'attends donc vos reviews avec impatience. Pareil, si vous ne comprenez pas une chose que j'aurais par exemple mal expliqué, posez-moi la question et j'y répondrai (^-^)**

**Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine ! **

**Bisous, Bisous. **


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A :**** Bonjour, Bonjour à vous toutes ! Merci à vous toutes pour vos reviews, je suis rassurée que vous aimez toujours cette histoire. Je vois très bien que vous voulez vraiment que Kol torture Elena et Jérémy et cela va arriver. N'ayez pas peur pour Bonnie, elle ne va plus se laisser faire et va revoir encore ses projets -)**

**Pour la scène avec la tête de Katherine dans le paquet cadeau avec les roses et les jolies vers, c'était en effet un avertissement. Il vrai que la pauvre jeune femme n'avait jamais rien fait à Kol mais elle à eut le malheur de croiser sa route. Kol va expliquer la raison dans ce chapitre à notre jolie sorcière. **

**Je n'en dis pas d'avantage ! **

**Bonne lecture ! **

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Titre :** Notre Vengeance, notre Bonheur !

**Chapitre 3 **

**Disclaimer :** I don't own Vampire Diaries !

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Dans le chapitre précédent ! **

_La belle métisse fronça les sourcils après avoir entendu un bruit étrange vers la gauche. Son regard se posa sur un réverbère qui fonctionnait mal. La lumière s'ouvrait pendant une seconde avant de s'éteindre deux secondes et ainsi de suite._

_Bonnie vit la lumière s'éteindre à nouveau avant de se rallumer tout en montrant une personne les mains dans les poches de sa veste, cheveux bruns, d'assez grande taille, sourire ténébreux mais craquant sur le visage. Plus de doute, il s'agissait bien de : _

_-« Kol ! » _

**Maintenant ! **

Bonnie fronça encore plus les sourcils quand elle vit le vampire s'approcher lentement vers elle. Il marchait d'un pas assuré et il portait toujours son petit sourire satisfait sur le visage. Au moins il ne s'était pas rué vers elle pour la menacer et essayer de la tuer. Pas comme leur dernière rencontre.

Kol s'arrêta en face de la jeune et jolie sorcière qui sortit de ses pensées pour bloquer son regard émeraude vers le regard noisette qu'affichait le vampire.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda Bonnie en plissant les yeux.

-« Alors d'abord on dit bonsoir quand on est poli ! » commença Kol en souriant encore plus.

-« Oui et après je te demande comment tu vas depuis le temps ? » demanda ironiquement Bonnie. Kol avait les mêmes répliques que Klaus et le même air ironique et sarcastique.

-« Oh je vais très bien. Je me sens comme si j'étais à nouveau vivant ! » Répondit le vampire en ignorant la sorcière Bennett qui faisait les grand yeux. « D'ailleurs comment tu vas toi ? Tu ne ressens pas un petit changement depuis ta résurrection ? » Questionna-t-il en regardant les traits de Bonnie se durcir. « Avoues que toi et moi nous sommes passé par une belle porte. On devrait inviter Silas à boire un verre avec nous pour le remercier tu ne crois pas ? »

La jeune sorcière ne voulait pas et ne devait certainement pas répondre à cette question et encore moins à la précédente. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle snoba les questions du vampire pour lui en poser une.

-« C'est toi qui as laissé la tête de Katherine dans ce paquet immonde ? » lança-t-elle d'un ton accusateur.

La question de Bonnie fit sourire Kol de plaisir avant qu'il ne confirme d'un signe de tête.

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué » dit le vampire en prenant un pas vers la jeune sorcière en faisant mine de regarder tout autour de lui pour voir si personne n'écoutait la conversation avant de reprendre « Mais Katherine et Elena se ressemblent tellement. Du coup, j'ai laissé mon désir de vengeance prendre le dessus et cette pauvre Katherine en a payé le prix… fort…très très fort ! » Termina Kol en secouant sa tête et en semblant plongé dans son activité sanglante avec le premier double.

-« Vengeance ? » demanda Bonnie en semblant comprendre la moitié de ce que disait Kol.

Kol se mit à ricaner avant de reculer d'un pas « Bien oui ! Tu croyais que j'étais rendre une visite amicale à ce bon vieux Jérémy et à cette adoooorable Elena Gilbert ? » Interrogea le vampire avec un faux sourire. « Tu croyais que j'allais faire ami-ami avec ceux qui m'ont tués pour cette saloperie de cure ? Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais faire comme ma sœur ? M'entendre avec ces blaireaux ?» Termina le vampire en devenant de plus en plus énervé au fur et à mesure qu'il avait posé toutes ces questions rhétoriques.

Bonnie se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de finalement enregistrer ce que venait de dire l'unique vampire originel de ce monde à présent. Kol allait tuer Elena et Jérémy pour se venger de ce qu'ils lui ont fait.

-« Pourquoi tu as l'air si étonné la sorcière ? » questionna Kol en sortant de sa poche son portable qui avait vibré. C'était un message de Klaus. Il était éveillé et il venait de boire le sang d'Elena dans une fiole qui lui restait. Kol soupira d'ennui avant de remettre son portable dans son jean. « Car je t'ai observé toi aussi et tu es différente. »

-« Différente ? » questionna Bonnie en levant un sourcil. Comment pouvait-il voir qu'elle n'était pas comme d'habitude ? Il ne l'a connaissait même pas !

-« Arrête de répéter ce que je dis, tu as l'air d'une idiote ! » maugréa le vampire en recevant de la part de la sorcière un regard rempli de haine et de mépris. « Puis tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ! » continua le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns « Tu es plus sombre, distante avec tes amis surtout les Salvatore et Elena. » expliqua-t-il « Tu es rongée par l'indécision mais surtout la vengeance ! » termina Kol en donnant un demi-sourire à la jeune Bennett qui semblait surprise.

-« N'importe quoi ! » se défendit la jeune sorcière rapidement. « Vas-t'en avant que je te tues ! » menaça-t-elle, les poings serrés

-« Je sens ta magie » poursuivit Kol « Tu n'as peut-être plus celle de l'Expression mais ta propre magie refait une montée en puissance en fonction de tes émotions. Et je peux te dire qu'elles ne sont pas du tout honorables envers certaines personnes que tu aimerais détruire. » Chuchota le vampire en appréciant la raideur du corps de Bonnie à cet instant. Son regard perdu était aussi un supplément. « Tu as le même regard que moi quand je regarde Elena et Jérémy » dit une fois de plus l'originel « Sauf que toi, ce regard est dirigé vers les Salvatore ! »

-« Vas-t'en ! » dit la sorcière en respirant difficilement. C'est en remarquant cela que Kol voyait bien les effets de ses mots sur Bonnie.

-« Tu as envie de faire souffrir Elena comme elle t'a fait souffrir en se rangeant avec les Salvatore. » tortura Kol en ne cassant pas son regard de celui de Bonnie qui regardait Kol mais elle ne le voyait pas à proprement parler. Non. Elle était trop concentré à se maîtriser à cet instant. « Et tu sais quoi Bonnie ? » questionna Kol en prenant un pas vers la sorcière. « Je peux t'aider à prendre ta revanche sur eux, sur ce qu'ils t'ont fait ! »

A l'entente de cette phrase, Bonnie secoua sa tête pour se concentrer sur le vampire. Il proposait une alliance alors ? Kol voulait se venger d'Elena et de Jérémy. Elle, des Salvatore.

…

Non.

Elle ne pouvait pas. Tuer les Salvatore pour faire souffrir Elena était une chose mais s'allier avec Kol pour tuer Elena et Jérémy cela en était une autre. Il était hors de question qu'Elena et Jérémy meurent.

-« Alors ? » demanda Kol.

-« Non ! » dit fermement la sorcière. « Tu as peut-être vu juste à mon sujet mais je ne t'aiderais pas à tuer Elena et Jérémy. Il en est hors de question. » Dit fermement la sorcière Bennett en levant le menton.

Kol soupira, ennuyé par cette sorcière Bennett. « Dommage ! » déclara-t-il en faisant demi-tour et en marchant lentement vers la petite ruelle. « Ta loyauté pour elle est pathétique sorcière. A cause d'elle et de sa précieuse vie avec les Salvatore, tu souffres, tu perds des personnes que tu aimes, tu te mets en danger pour qu'elle vive. Tu as peut-être vu que les Salvatore se servaient de toi mais moi je vois que tu refuses de voir qu'Elena à légitimé cette conduite et se sert également de toi. Tu seras toujours la grande perdante à la fin et c'est vraiment misérable ! » Termina le vampire avant de s'arrêter car Bonnie lui répondait.

-« Tu ne comprends rien du tout ! » vociféra la sorcière les larmes aux yeux.

-« C'est toi qui ne comprends rien ! » rectifia Kol toujours dos à la sorcière « Tu n'as pas encore comprit que pour être heureux aujourd'hui, il faut être égoïste ? Tu n'as pas encore comprit que dans la vie, ce sont toujours les personnes avec un grand cœur qui souffre le plus ? » Kol fit une petite pause pour écouter un petit reniflement qui venait de la sorcière avant de reprendre « Mon offre tient pour deux jours, après plus aucune possibilité de venir de mon côté. »

-« Je n'ai pas besoin de ce temps pour réfléchir car ma réponse c'est non ! » répondit Bonnie en maîtrisant sa voix pour pas qu'elle parte dans un cri disgracieux.

Kol sourit à nouveau avant de reprendre son chemin. Cependant, il fit demi-tour pour regarder une dernière fois Bonnie. « Un dernier et tout petit détail de rien du tout » commença-t-il « Si tu te met en travers de ma vengeance, je crains devoir être violent en ce qui te concerne ! »

Bonnie ne répondit rien du tout face à cette menace.

-« Sinon, j'espère que demain soir tu assistes au bal des fondateurs ! » termina pour de bon le vampire originel avant de partir d'un coup de vent.

Bonnie se retrouva seule avec la tête aussi chaude qu'une bouillote. C'était complètement insensé cette histoire. Sa vie était complètement insensé si bien.

La jeune sorcière entra enfin chez elle mais les mots de Kol ne voulaient plus quitter son cerveau. Il avait tort pour Elena ! Elle ne légitimait pas l'attitude de Stefan et Damon concernant sa vie… non…non…

Cette nuit-là, Bonnie ne put trouver le sommeil, trop préoccupé par les mots de Kol et des images venant soutenir ses arguments. Pourtant, des images revenaient aussi. Des images de son enfance passée à Mystic Falls avec Elena, Caroline, Matt, Tyler et Jérémy.

{o}{o}{o}

Le lendemain arriva bien vite à Mystic Falls ainsi que le bal des fondateurs le soir même.

Kol trépignait d'impatience !

Le bal des fondateurs avaient commencé il y'avait plus de deux heures. Il avait observé avec attention Elena, Jérémy, Matt, Stefan, Caroline, Damon et sa sœur Rebekah qui n'était toujours pas au courant de son retour et pour l'instant, cela lui convenait très bien. Apparemment, Klaus n'avait rien dit. Tiens, pourquoi n'était-il pas à ce fichu bal ? Trop occupé à refaire des hybrides ? Personnellement, Kol s'en fichait.

Parmi toute cette foule chez les Loockwood, il n'avait pas encore vu la sorcière Bennett. Il devait admettre qu'il était déçu de ne pas la voir. Il aurait bien voulu la voir et l'entendre dire qu'elle acceptait son offre. Cela faisait quand même une journée entière qui s'était écoulé. Le temps était compté pour elle.

Le jeune vampire originel regardait sa montre à présent.

Il était 23 heures 24 précisément. La première phase de son plan pouvait commencer et il en était excité. On aurait même dit un enfant qui était en train de déballer ses cadeaux de Noel !

Le vampire aux yeux noisette entra dans la grande cuisine des Loockwood, là ou se trouvait Matt qui discutait avec une jeune fille qu'il ne connaissait pas. Kol souriait de manière prédatrice avant de s'approcher du duo.

-« Excusez-moi mademoiselle mais je dois lui parler en privé ! » dit Kol qui se trouvait derrière Matt.

-« Oh bien sûr ! Je serais au buffet à volonté ! » Dit-elle en regardant Matt et en lui souriant. Le blondinet sourit en retour avant de se retourner pour faire face à celui qui venait de parler. Le sourire de Matt s'effaça rapidement et ses prunelles vacillèrent.

-« Bonsoir Matt ! » s'exclama Kol ravi de la peur qui émanait du blond qui était bouche-bée. « Je suis heureux de te revoir » termina le vampire avant de mettre une main sur l'épaule du quater-back et de le regarder dans les yeux. « Répète après moi » ordonna Kol «Ce soir est une soirée spéciale ! » dit au hasard le vampire originel.

-« Ce soir est une soirée spéciale » répéta Matt instantanément.

Kol souriait une fois de plus. Plus personnes n'étaient sous veine de venus vu la soi-disant disparition de la race vampirique ! Très bien ! Car ce soir, l'originel allait abuser de ce don du ciel.

{o}{o}{o}

Elena était soucieuse. Elle regardait partout pour voir si Klaus était ici mais elle ne l'avait pas vu. Damon, Stefan, Caroline, Tyler, Jérémy ne l'avaient pas vu non plus. Cela rassurait tout le monde car personne n'avait envie de voir Elena finir comme la pauvre Katherine.

-« On peut profiter de cette soirée tranquille ! » dit Caroline en souriant à son amie. « Ne t'inquiète pas, Tyler est là pour nous protéger. » rassura la blonde en posant sa main sur l'épaule nue d'Elena.

-« On ne peut pas en dire autant de la sorcière Bennett ! » dit Damon en mangeant une petite tartelette aux framboises.

Caroline fronça les sourcils face au ton et à la manière dont parlait Damon par rapport à Bonnie. « Elle ne se sentait pas bien ! » défendit la jeune blonde.

-« Ouais, ouais ! » dit rapidement Damon en prenant une autre bouché de sa tartelette.

-« Damon, c'est la troisième tartelette que tu es en train d'engouffrer » fit remarquer Stefan suivit de très près par Rebekah.

-« Et alors ? » demanda l'aîné des Salvatore.

-« fais gaffe car les abdos que tu avais vont devenir un gros pâté dégoulinant de graisse » dit Rebekah avec un sourire piquant.

-« Tu n'as même pas été m'en chercher un ! » bouda Elena en le faisant exprès bien entendu.

-« Tu veux que j'aille te chercher la tartelette aux fraises ? » demanda aussitôt Stefan.

Rebekah se mit à regarder durement l'ancien vampire pendant qu'Elena ne savait pas quoi répondre.

-« Euh, non, je vais en chercher une moi-même ! » dit la belle brune avant de s'éclipser vers la grande table ou se trouvaient les mini-gâteaux sous les regards de Stefan et Damon.

-« Caroline tu viens danser ? » demanda Tyler en souriant charmeusement vers la blonde qui accepta avec joie.

Le couple partit sur la piste de danse laissant les deux frères Salvatore en compagnie de Rebekah.

-« Alors ton frère à eut les chocottes de se pointer ! » dit Damon avec un sourire blanc stupéfiant.

-« Le connaissant il se pointera à la prochaine pleine Lune, donc ne sourit pas trop Damon ! » répondit la belle blonde qui était autrefois qualifié de Barbie Klaus.

-« J'arrive je vais prendre l'air ! » dit Stefan en passant devant Rebekah et Damon.

-« Tu ne veux pas m'inviter à danser avant ? » demanda Rebekah en regardant avec espoir Stefan s'éloigner d'elle peu à peu. L'ancienne originelle referma la bouche avant de serrer les poings.

-« Tu veux vraiment danser ? » demanda Damon en posant sa tartelette sur un plateau au moment même ou un serveur venait de passer.

-« Oui » répondit la blonde en regardant à présent Damon.

-« Moi aussi » répliqua Damon dans un sourire franc. Rebekah sourit à son tour et mit ses mains en avant mais elle les baissa rapidement à ses côtés quand elle entendit Damon rajouter « Je vais demander à Elena qu'elle partage cette danse avec moi ! »

Rebekah se mordit fortement la lèvre et fusillait le vampire du regard avant de faire demi-tour. Cependant, elle sentit la main de Damon s'enrouler autour de son poignet.

-« Je plaisante, je peux bien te supporter pour une danse ! » dit l'homme aux cheveux de couleur charbon en tendant sa main vers la blonde que son frère ne semblait pas réellement aimer d'un amour passionnel.

{o}{o}{o}

Elena prit la dernière tartelette à la fraise qu'il y'avait sur la grande table. Elle mordit à pleine dents le petit gâteau et elle ferma lentement les yeux en savourant le gout exquis des fraises fraîches.

-« Tu te régales on dirait ! » se fit entendre une voix qu'elle connaissait très bien.

Elena ouvrit les yeux pour regarder Matt qui était en train de se couper une part de tarte à la crème.

-« Oui « répondit Elena « C'est si bon de pouvoir manger à nouveau normalement et d'avoir les saveurs qui viennent émerveillés les papilles » dit la belle jeune femme avant de reprendre une bouchée mais elle ne put mordre dans la fraise car cette dernière tomba. Par réflexe, la jeune femme tendit la main pour la rattraper et réussit.

-« Toujours des reflexes vifs à ce que je vois ! » dit Matt toujours le couteau dans la main.

-« Oui c'est vrai ! » sourit Elena en mettant la fraise sur la table. « Mince, je n'ai pas de sopalin pour m'essuyer la main » maugréa-t-elle en cherchant sur la table de quoi se nettoyer.

-«Fais voir ! » dit Matt en prenant la main d'Elena qui se laissa faire, quand tout à coup, Matt mit la main d'Elena sur la table et lui planta le long couteau qu'il tenait depuis le début.

La jeune femme brune se mit à hurler de douleur dans le salon des Loockwood mais son cri n'avait alerté personne car Matt avait recouvert le cri de la belle jeune femme avec sa main.

-« M..Matt ? » demanda Elena une fois la main de Matt hors de sa bouche tout en regardant le blond qui regardait sa main planté sur la table. Ce n'était pas beau à voir, le couteau avait carrément transpercé la main d'Elena et il était solidement planté dans la table. La jeune brune avait des larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux tellement la douleur était forte.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Damon arrivant avec Rebekah. Ils avaient entendu un petit cri emmitouflé.

-« Matt m'a planté ce couteau dans la main » dit Elena en regardant toujours le blond de manière choquée.

Damon fronça les sourcils avant de se diriger Matt et de le pousser violemment. « Qu'est-ce qui t'a prit ? » hurla Damon fou de rage.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Stefan en arrivant vers Elena et les autres. Quand il vit la main d'Elena planté par un couteau, son cœur s'accéléra. Il s'empressa de se diriger vers Elena tout en lui demandant si elle allait bien. Il n'osait pas trop retirer le couteau de peur que le sang du deuxième double Petrova s'écoule abondamment.

Matt qui s'était retrouvé à terre à cause de Damon se releva rapidement avant de charger vers l'ancien vampire qui tomba à terre. Le jeune blond était maintenant au dessus de Damon et le frappait violemment en plein visage. Damon avait beaucoup de mal à se défendre. Il n'était plus un vampire et cela se ressentait au niveau de ses coups et ses tentatives d'esquives. Bientôt, Damon avait le visage en sang face à un Matt plus déchaîné que jamais.

C'est Tyler et d'autres hommes présents dans le salon qui réussirent à soulever Matt et à le contenir. Rebekah aida Damon à se relever. L'ancien vampire était en colère et voulait se venger en se dirigeant rapidement vers Matt mais lui aussi fut retenu par des hommes.

Stefan, lui, prit une décision et retira le couteau de la main d'Elena qui étouffa du mieux qu'elle le pouvait son cri. Instantanément, Stefan enleva sa cravate et l'enroula autour de la main de la belle brunette qui avait énormément mal.

-« Je t'emmène à l'hôpital ! » dit le plus jeune des Salvatore en conduisant Elena vers la sortie. Là ou Damon et Matt avaient été jeté. Le blond voulait toujours sauter sur Damon pour le ruer de coups et il en était de même pour Damon mais les deux étaient retenus par Tyler et Rebekah ainsi que Caroline.

-« Arrêtez ! » ordonna Elena les larmes aux yeux. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait !

-« Tu as vu ce qu'il t'a fait ? » demanda Damon furieux et montrant la main d'Elena qui était en sang malgré le point de compression exercé par la cravate.

-« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Caroline en ne comprenant pas non plus ce qu'il se passait « Pourquoi tu as fait ça Matt ? » questionna la blonde en regardant son ex-copain qui avait toujours dans ses yeux une lueur meurtrière envers Damon.

-« Je sais ce qu'il se passe moi ! » intervient une voix masculine qui glaça le sang d'Elena.

{o}{o}{o}

Tout le monde regardait à présent vers la droite pour voir en chair et en os Kol Mikaelson.

-« K..K..Kol ? » Murmura Rebekah en s'approchant lentement de l'homme qui venait de parler. « Kol ? » répéta la blonde en semblant sur le bord d'une crise cardiaque. Ses yeux étaient embués de larmes qui menaçaient de couler à tout instant.

-« Rebekah ! » dit le vampire originel en scrutant sa sœur de haut en bas. Il pouvait voir les larmes de sa jeune sœur et il pouvait aussi entendre son cœur battre à vive allure.

-« Tu es vivant ! » déclara-t-elle avant de finalement sourire et de se diriger vers lui pour l'enlacer, le prendre dans ses bras. Cependant, Le vampire originel fit un non de la tête, stoppant net sa sœur.

-« Pas besoin de ta fausse joie Bekah ! Je suis déçue de toi. Pas seulement pour ta condition d'humaine mais pour ton soi-disant amour de la famille. » Cracha Kol avec venin « Il me semble bien que la mort de Finn t'a plus chagriné. Klaus m'a dit ce matin ton attitude. Je ne savais pas à quel point trouver cette cure était ta plus grande priorité. Quitte même à perdre un membre de la famille ! » Termina le jeune originel en regardant sa sœur qui semblait suffoquer.

-« Ce n'est pas vrai ! » rétorqua la belle blonde voulant se défendre. « Je….. »

Kol leva sa main pour faire taire sa sœur et cela fonctionna « On discutera de tout ça plus tard » dit doucement l'originel en plissant les yeux. « Je dois d'abord m'occuper de cette peste et de son entourage » expliqua-t-il en regardant les mines choquées de tous mais surtout celle d'Elena.

-« Tu ne peux pas être en vie ! Nous t'avons tué ! » Dit Elena en oubliant sa douleur à la main.

-« Et non Darling ! » s'exclama amusé Kol « Je suis bel et bien de retour grâce à Silas et je suis revenu avec ma condition de vampire originel, mes pouvoirs et aussi toute ma lignée de vampire. » expliqua le plus jeune des Mikaelson. « Surpriiise ! »

Elena, Damon, Caroline, Stefan et Tyler avalèrent difficilement leur salive.

-« C'est toi qui as envoyé la tête de Katherine ? » demanda Stefan « Ce n'était pas Klaus ! »

-« Dans le mille » répondit Kol « C'était un avant-goût. Car ta mort ma douce Elena va être plus douloureuse et moins rapide, celle de ton frère va être tout aussi douloureuse. Crois-moi, ce que vous m'avez fait n'est rien comparé à ce que je vais vous faire ! » Dit méchamment le vampire.

-« Pas avant de nous avoir tué ! » cria Damon.

-« Ce n'est pas moi qui vais vous occuper de votre cas et je doute fort que vous puissiez me faire ne serait-ce qu'une égratignure. » Ricana Kol. « D'après ce que j'ai vu, tu as déjà eut du mal avec Matt alors ne demandons même pas contre moi ! »

-« Et bien vas-y ! » cria Elena « Fais-le maintenant, car nous ne pourrons pas lutter et tu le sais ! Termine donc maintenant ! » Hurla-t-elle en n'arrivant pas à maîtriser le sanglot vers la fin. Elle savait que maintenant que Kol était en vie, ils n'avaient aucunes chances.

-« Tu rigoles ou quoi ? » éclata de rire Kol « Chaque chose en son temps, rien ne sert de se précipiter nous avons tout notre temps ! » dit nonchalant le vampire. « Justement, en parlant de temps. Je serais vous, j'irais vite dans la salle de bain des Loockwood avant que ce pauvre Jérémy se vide de son sang. Je lui ai dit de se taillader les veines et dès qu'il serait minuit, il devrait se sectionner la carotide. » Kol regarda sa montre avant de sourire « Il est 23h57 les enfants ! Dépêchez-vous. » Conseilla le vampire.

Tyler et Caroline furent les premiers à partir en courant vers la salle de bain des Loockwood sous l'œil suppliant d'Elena.

-« Espèce de sale enflure ! » insulta Damon les poings serrés.

-« Matt tu es libre de ta compulsion » dit soudainement Kol en regardant le jeune quater-back. Le jeune blond papillonna légèrement des yeux avant de regarder Elena et les autres.

-« Viens Matt ! » ordonna Elena.

Matt fronça les sourcils avant de se diriger lentement vers Stefan et Elena.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a vous faîtes une tête bizarre… Elena ta main, tu saignes ! » S'exclama la blond apeuré.

-« J'ai aussi dit à Jérémy qu'à minuit et une minute, sa compulsion prendrait fin et qu'il se rappellerait de tout. » termina Kol « Je me trouve encore trop gentil avec vous. Vous avez de la chance que je vous laisse encore un peu vivre. Mais ne vous en faîtes pas, ce temps va être très court. » Rassura froidement Kol « En attendant, je vous souhaite un bon rétablissement ! » Dit-il avant de faire demi-tour et de partir lentement avec un sourire immensément grand.

-« Kol ! » appela Rebekah.

-« Pas maintenant Bekah ! Reste avec ceux qui ont tué notre frère Finn et ceux qui m'ont tué. Reste avec ce pathétique Salvatore qui à toujours des sentiments pour la doppelganger et qui te prends pour une conne. Tu es tombée bien bas ma sœur ! » Termina l'originel avant de partir en un flash.

Rebekah se mit à pleurer tellement les paroles de Kol lui avaient fait mal avant de partir elle aussi en furie vers sa voiture, laissant les Salvatore avec Matt et Elena. Quelques secondes plus tard, Tyler et Caroline rejoignirent Elena qui était assise sur l'herbe en sanglotant, entouré des Salvatore et de Matt qui essayait de la réconforter du mieux qu'ils pouvaient mais c'était sans succès car eux-mêmes n'étaient pas du tout rassuré. Kol de retour, cela n'était pas une bonne nouvelle. Pas du tout !

-« Jérémy ! » cria Elena en voyant son frère les bras en sang.

-« Il va bien, nous sommes arrivés à temps ! » prononça Caroline « Il semble même que l'hypnose à disparu et il se rappelle de tout. »

-« Oui Kol l'a dit ! A minuit une, il redeviendrait lui-même » sanglota Elena avant de prendre son frère dans ses bras. « Je suis désolée Jérémy. » s'excusa la jolie brunette.

-« Non c'est moi qui le suis ! » rétorqua le jeune homme. « Je ne sais pas comment on va faire pour s'en sortir vu que je ne suis plus un chasseur ! »

Un long silence s'installa dans le jardin des Loockwwod avant que Damon ne prenne la parole.

-« Moi je sais ! » s'exclama Damon en sortant son portable et en tapant le numéro qu'il avait effacé il y'a une semaine. L'ancien vampire mit le téléphone portable à son oreille et sourit à tout le monde quand il entendit le son du déclic. « Allô Bonnie viens tout de suite chez les Loockwood pour soigner Jérémy et Elena avec tes formules magiques. Et ramène aussi tes grimoires car nous n'avons pas un Mikaelson à tuer mais deux ! Kol l'originel est de retour ! » Dit Damon en ne laissant même pas le temps à Bonnie de dire quoique ce soit. L'ancien vampire mit le haut-parleur pour que tout le monde entende la conversation.

-« _je n'ai plus l'Expression Damon ! Je n'ai que mes propres pouvoirs magiques et j'ai du mal à les contrôler en ce moment. Je n'ai même pas 50% de chance d'y survivre. » _

-« Pourtant il faut bien les contrôler bientôt car Elena risque de mourir » dit Stefan en savant que Bonnie ne dirait pas non. Elle ne disait jamais non quand la vie d'Elena était en jeu.

-« _C'est trop dangereux ! » répondit Bonnie à l'autre bout du fil. _

-« Tyler t'aideras pour Klaus mais pour Kol tu es notre unique espoir pour que nous ne mourrons pas tous ! » dit Damon en étant légèrement irrité « Elena à été poignardé à la main et Jérémy à failli y passer ! » rajouta le plus vieux des Salvatore.

-«… » _un long silence s'installa car Bonnie ne répondait pas. _

-« Bonnie, il faut se débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute de Klaus et Kol. Ils menacent trop de monde, même les habitants de Mystic Falls sont en danger avec eux. S'il te plaît, utilise un sort de protection pour Jérémy au moins, pour moi ce n'est pas grave. Il faut les empêcher de nous approcher. » Dit Elena en se joignant dans la conversation. La brunette ne voulait mettre en danger personne mais Bonnie pouvait le faire. « J'ai confiance en toi Bonnie et je sais que tu peux le faire ! »

-« _J'arrive ! » déclara Bonnie en raccrochant. _

{o}{o}{o}

Kol était dans le manoir de Klaus qui était effectivement partit faire une virée pour se ressourcer. Le vampire originel était donc seul dans le manoir à trois heures du matin, préparant déjà son prochain mouvement. Il avait décidé d'aller voir Shane, histoire de lui faire un petit coucou. Il avait décidé de faire une toute petite pause avec les Gilbert pour bien faire monter leur paranoïa et leur angoisse. Pour l'instant, il savourait déjà leur surprise et leur désarroi rien quand ils avaient découvert sa présence. C'était inestimable.

-« Kol ! »

Le vampire tourna sa tête vers la gauche pour voir une petite silhouette féminine. Il avait entendu il y'a deux minutes une voiture se garer sur l'allée. S'il souriait il y'a quelques secondes, à présent il jubilait intérieurement. Il savait pourquoi elle était ici. Il pouvait le voir dans son regard.

Colère.

Mépris.

Blessure.

Rage.

Ténèbres.

Oh oui ! Il savait ce que tout cela voulait dire.

-« Alors Darling ! » Commença-t-il « Que me vaut l'honneur de ta présence à trois heures du matin ? » Questionna-t-il en scrutant intensément le regard de la jeune femme en face de lui. Un regard qui en disait long sur ses vrais sentiments. Les sentiments qu'elle s'efforçait de cacher depuis un bon bout de temps.

-« C'est d'accord pour cette alliance ! » déclara déterminée Bonnie Bennett.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**N/A :**** Le chapitre 3 vient de se terminer ! **

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu. J'espère aussi avoir votre avis sur la première phase du plan de Kol. **

**Maintenant j'ai un peu envie de parler de l'épisode 4x13 avec celles qui l'ont vu. Je veux surtout en parler pour le Bamon. **

**Bien oui, même si je suis Kennett j'ai toujours l'espoir de voir quand même une once de Bamon ! C'est quand même le premier ship que j'ai shippé lol. **

**SPOILER. SPOILER. SPOILER.**

**Alors qu'ils sont sur l'île bizarroïde, on apprend que Shane doit rester en vie pour que Bonnie à une chance de s'en sortir. **

**Dans une scène on voit Damon qui veut tuer Shane qui lui répond qu'il ne peut pas le tuer car Bonnie n'allait pas s'en sortir. Et là, Damon répond un truc qui m'a tué : **

**Damon:**** I don't give a crap about Bonnie Bennett! Soit en français "Je m'en fiche de Bonnie Bennett ! » **

**(-_-') J'étais totalement déçue et juste après il confirme à Elena qu'il se fiche de Bonnie et qu'il ne veut pas que la cure soit trouvé et qu'Elena redevienne humaine. Elena lui propose donc d'être humain avec elle et lui refuse. **

**Je ne comprends pas car dans les saisons antérieurs on entend bien Damon dire « Etre humain ça me manque ! » ! Fin bref, j'ai rien comprit de Damon à part qu'il aime bien se torturer lui-même. **

**Sinon, pour les fans de Bamon, vous pensez que Damon à dit à Shane qu'il n'en n'avait rien à faire de Bonnie pour lui faire peur ou il le pense vraiment ? Moi je ne sais plus quoi croire car la deuxième réplique me fait penser qu'il estime Bonnie. Cette réplique est la suivante : **

**A un moment Bonnie dit qu'elle va faire un sort de localisation pour retrouver… Jérémy. Alors là il y'a Shane qui dit (à peu près) : **

**Shane :**** « Je vais rester ici et m'assurer qu'il ne lui arrive rien » **

**Alors là Damon répond ceci et j'étais contente car je me suis dit qu'il estimait bien Bonnie. **

**Damon ****: « Et moi je reste ici aussi pour m'assurer qu'il ne ment pas » **

**J'étais heureuse qu'il sorte cette phrase mais comme vous le savez, il y'a toujours une certaine personne qui gâche les moments Bamon. *tousse* Julie Plec *tousse* **

**Bon je m'arrête car je peux en discuter pendant des heures et vous saouler lol. **

**FIN SPOILER. FIN SPOILER. FIN SPOILER. **

**En tout cas merci pour votre lecture. **

**A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre avec plus de détails. **

**Bisous, bisous. **


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A : Merci beaucoup pour vos magnifiques reviews ! Je suis très contente que cette histoire continue à vous intéresser. Pour ce chapitre, on voit un peu plus le point de vue de Bonnie mais Kol est bien évidemment de la partie et c'est lui qui est derrière tout ce qu'il va se passer dans ce chapitre… ****Un vrai manipulateur, comme son grand-frère. **

**Babytazz :**** Hi ! Thank you so much for your review. It was difficult to understand it because the translation isn't very good but after I read it 3-4 times I understand what you mean. If you want you can review in English, I understand very well this beautiful language. I read a lot's of fanfiction (Bamon-Kennet) in English. **

**So, for my English readers (I Know you read my stories, I can see it xp) you can post a review in your language… ****Only if you want, of course! **

**Voili voilou pour les choses que j'avais à dire ! Place à la lecture maintenant ! J'espère que vous aimerez ! **

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Titre :** Notre Vengeance et notre Bonheur !

**Chapitre 4 **

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas Vampire Diaries !

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bonnie ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait dans la voiture de Kol avec ce dernier et encore moins ou ils allaient. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'hier soir, ses amis l'ont poussé à aller le voir. Pas explicitement et implicitement mais par leur paroles et leurs actions.

En effet, elle avait reçu un coup de fil de Damon lui intimant de venir soigner Jérémy et Elena car Kol avait fait des siennes au bal des Loockwood. Mais ça ce n'était pas le plus grave pour la jeune métisse. Ce qui l'était plus, c'était Stefan, Damon et Elena réunit lui demandant de tuer Klaus et Kol avec ses pouvoirs. La jeune sorcière Bennett avait la haine d'être appelé pour venir les soigner avec ses pouvoirs mais elle l'avait eut encore plus quand elle s'est rendu là-bas et que tout le monde lui as sauté dessus pour lui mettre la pression sur Kol et Klaus. Pour être tranquille, elle avait dit oui.

Les soupirs de soulagements se sont fait entendre et des remerciements aussi. Bonnie avait tenté une dernière fois de leur dire qu'elle risquait gros mais Elena lui avait répliqué que tout irait bien et qu'elle avait confiance en ses capacités… Tu parles ! C'était une formule déguisé et une petite phrase de soutient égoïste selon la jeune métisse.

Enfin bref, Bonnie avait soigné Elena et Jérémy pour repartir quelques minutes après.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle se surprit à se diriger chez les Mikaelson, à entrer comme si le manoir lui appartenait avant de déclarer à Kol que c'était d'accord pour cette alliance !

Elle avait bien vu le sourire sombre se dessiner sur le visage de l'originel et elle se surprit même à ne pas être dégouté.

Après ça, la jeune sorcière était repartie chez elle pour s'endormir avant d'être réveillé six heures plus tard par la sonnette d'entrée.

Quand elle avait ouvert la porte ! Elle fut accueillit par un Kol Mikaelson de très bonne humeur avant d'être embarqué dans sa voiture pour « un petit voyage amical ! »

Curieuse et n'ayant pas vraiment le choix ! Elle avait accepté.

C'était pour cette raison qu'elle était à présent avec le seul et unique vampire originel de cette Terre.

Vampire originel qu'elle allait tuer après que sa vengeance contre les Salvatore soit terminé. Et oui ! Hors de question de laisser vivre ce dangereux vampire. Et il en était de même pour Klaus mais avant il fallait eux aussi les endormir…

-« Tu n'es pas beaucoup bavarde sorcière Bennett ! » dit tout à coup Kol en arrêtant de regarder la route pour regarder la jeune femme perdue dans ses pensées.

-« Et moi je trouve que tu parles trop vampire Mikaelson ! » répliqua Bonnie ennuyé et de mauvaise humeur.

-« Tu n'es pas curieuse de savoir ou je t'emmène ? » questionna Kol en regardant cette-fois-ci la route pour voir juste à temps un piéton en train de traverser. Comprenez bien qu'il s'en foutait de la vielle mémé qui prenait tout son temps sur le passage clouté mais après il serait obligé d'abandonner la voiture et de faire plus de morts… Et ce n'était pas dans le programme de la journée.

-« Je verrais quand nous y serons ! » dit simplement Bonnie de manière monotone.

-« En début d'après-midi, Darling ! » informa le jeune homme aux yeux noisette tout en redémarrant après avoir klaxonné à la vielle dame qui avait fait un bond de trois mètres. Kol la vit mettre sa main sur son cœur ! Elle était proche de la crise cardiaque !

-« Tu ne touches pas à Caroline, Matt et Tyler » dit soudainement la jeune femme de couleur caramel/chocolat.

Kol passa la deuxième puis la troisième vitesse tout en affichant un demi-sourire ténébreux. La sorcière Bennett n'espérait pas qu'il aille l'écouter quand même ? Grosse erreur ! Il ferait ce qu'il voulait et quand il le voulait à qui il le voudrait. Point.

-« Et tu ne tues pas Elena et Jérémy ! » rajouta-t-elle en regardant intensément l'originel avec de grand yeux.

Kol décida de prendre la parole « Chérie, ce que tu me demandes c'est comme te demander à toi de ne pas tuer les Salvatore ! »

Cette réplique claire et nette du vampire eut l'honneur de donner des frissons au dos de Bonnie.

-« Alors ne me donnes pas des ordres ! » poursuivit Kol sur le ton du conseil « Car tu n'es pas totalement sûre de rester en vie aujourd'hui ! Même si tu as fais alliance avec moi ! » Termina-t-il avec un ton rempli de menace cette fois-ci.

Nullement impressionnée, la sorcière se permit de répliquer « Tu n'es pas sûr de rester en vie toi non plus. »

Kol éclata d'un rire froid mais amusé.

-« S'il te plaît ! Tu peine à contrôler ta magie en ce moment et tes émotions. La magie que tu puises est puissante et sombre mais tu ne la contrôle pas. Et c'est cette faiblesse qui me ferait gagner contre toi Bonnie ! » Expliqua-t-il avant de sourire à l'entente du grognement qui émanait de Bonnie à cet instant précis. « D'ailleurs, si tu pers le contrôle, tu meurs ! » rajouta-t-il d'un ton plus sérieux.

Bonnie plissa les yeux à cette phrase. Elle le savait ! Elle savait que si elle perdait le contrôle, elle y laisserait sa vie. La magie en elle n'avait rien de bon mais au contraire, tout de mal. C'était une magie qu'elle ne maitrisait pas et que sa grand-mère et sa mère lui avait formellement interdit de pratiquer. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle et elle le sentait. Puis ses émotions ne rendaient pas la tâche facile. Et elle n'avait plus personne pour l'aider correctement… pour lui tendre la main…

-« Ah oui ! » dit Kol en faisant sortir la sorcière Bennett de ses pensées une fois de plus « Pour la veine de venus qu'ils vont à nouveau utiliser, as-tu fais le nécessaire ? »

-« Oui ! » répliqua-t-elle « Rendu inutilisable avec un sort ! » approfondit-elle avant de prendre son téléphone portable qui venait de vibrer. Il s'agissait de Damon. Bonnie soupira, agacé, avant d'éteindre complètement son portable.

-« Super ! » s'exclama Kol. Enfin pas aussi super que ce qu'il avait demandé à Klaus de faire pendant son absence…

{o}{o}{o}

Klaus était en place et son sourire cruel l'était aussi !

Kol lui avait donné une mission et pour un coup, il allait faire comme son frère lui avait ordonné. C'était une sorte de… revanche pour lui et pour son frère. En lui demandant ceci, Kol avait fait en quelque sorte une deuxième faveur à Klaus.

La première, c'était de lui avoir permit d'être un hybride à nouveau. Pas aussi puissant qu'avant mais assez pour avoir plus de force contre Tyler. Puis cette fois-ci, il compte bien être le seul hybride.

La deuxième ?

C'était ce qui allait suivre.

L'hybride se dirigea vers la maison des Gilbert ! Il utilisa de son ouïe fine pour écouter la conversation entre Elena, Tyler, Caroline, Damon et Stefan.

_-« Elle ne répond pas à son putain de téléphone ! » cria Damon agacé._

_-« Peut-être qu'elle n'a pas encore trouvé un moyen de tuer Klaus et Kol ! » dit Elena d'une voix calme. _

_-« Oui laisse-lui le temps ! » dit Caroline d'un ton rempli de reproche pour l'ancien vampire Salvatore. _

_-« N'empêche qu'elle devait venir à notre petite réunion qui s'intitule « Comment va-t-elle buter ces Mikaelson ? » Sérieux, ça me gave toute cette histoire ! » hurla Damon. _

_-« Arrête de gueuler car je te rappelle que j'ai l'oreille fine ! » dit Tyler « Puis pour Klaus, je vais l'aider ! » assura le loup-garou. « Si c'est pour en finir et qu'il nous laisse la paix à tous et spécialement Caroline, je le ferais ! » _

_-« Fais attention Tyler ! » dit Caroline d'une voix douce et tendre. « Ne prends aucun risque stupide ! » _

Klaus arrêta d'écouter cette discussion ! Il en avait assez entendu. Entendre Damon parler était déjà déplaisant mais entendre Tyler l'était encore plus. Comme l'était devenue Caroline… Klaus ne ressentait plus rien pour la belle jeune femme à part de la colère et de la rage. Si elle restait avec Tyler, soit, mais elle allait connaître le même destin !

L'hybride frissonna à cette pensée ! Au fond de lui, il ne se sentait pas capable de lui faire subir ça mais maintenant, il n'avait plus le choix ! Entre culpabilité et la souffrance d'un amour impossible, le choix était fait !

Relevant la tête et s'arborant d'un sourire suffisant, l'hybride toqua à la porte des Gilbert.

La porte s'ouvrit quelques seconde d'après, révélant une Elena Gilbert avec un air effrayé, choqué, terrifié.

Klaus élargit son sourire. C'était comme ça que tout le monde devait le regarder !

-« Hello_, sweetheart_, tu m'invites à entrer ? »

{o}{o}{o}

Ils étaient enfin arrivés à destination !

Kol venait de se garer devant un pavillon d'un quartier calme et assez huppé ! On aurait même dit les maisons dans Desperate Housewives, Wisteria Lane en quelque sorte.

-« Tu nous as acheté une maison ? » questionna Bonnie en admirant le quartier ! Ces maisons étaient magnifiques et immenses. Elle se verrait bien vivre dedans.

-« Quand nous serons en couple peut-être ! » répliqua Kol en levant les sourcils de manière suggestive tout en observant le visage dégouté de Bonnie. « C'est cette maison Darling ! » poursuivit-il en reprenant un ton sérieux et en marchant à présent vers la petite allée en cailloux blanc. Bonnie le suivit jusqu'à s'arrêter à la porte d'entrée que Kol ouvrit sans ménagement d'un coup de pied violent.

La jeune sorcière avait sursauté, surprise par ce mouvement soudain, avant de regarder tout autour d'elle pour voir si quelqu'un avait aperçu Kol défoncer littéralement une porte d'au moins 120 kilos. Heureusement, non !

-« Entre ! » ordonna-t-il.

Bonnie fit un pas en avant puis un deuxième pour entrer à l'intérieure de la maison qui n'avait rien à envier de l'extérieure. Espace, clarté, volume, rustique et moderne à la fois, c'était vraiment une belle maison.

-« Nous sommes chez qui ? » questionna Bonnie qui s'imaginait déjà être à l'intérieure de la maison d'une bourgeoise ou d'une famille avec des airs nobles.

-« Qui est là ? » demanda une voix qui pétrifia Bonnie.

Kol souriait en voyant un homme descendre de ses escaliers avec un bâton de Kendo dans les mains !

-« Professeur Shane ? » demanda Bonnie en disant le prénom de celui qui l'avait manipulé depuis le début, celui qui c'est servit d'elle comme sacrifice et l'avait abandonné sur cette île avec les autres, laissant les Salvatore la recouvrir de terre…

-« B..Bonnie ? » Dit Shane en baissant son bâton et en regardant la jeune femme. Cependant, il le releva quand il croisa le regard de celui qui l'avait kidnappé et torturé avant de lui enfoncer un énorme bout de bois à travers son corps. « Kol ! » rugit-il.

-« Alors comment allez-vous Atticus ? » questionna Kol « Je suppose que vous êtes heureux d'avoir retrouvé votre femme et votre petit garçon ! Comment s'appelle-t-il déjà ? » Interrogea Kol en mettant une main sous son menton pour faire mine de réfléchir. « Ah j'ai trouvé Sam ! »

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais chez moi ? » demanda le professeur en regardant Kol avec crainte.

-« Bonnie et moi sommes venus te rendre une visite pendant que ta femme et ton petit garçon ne sont pas là ! Je ne voudrais pas que le jeune homme voit son père en train de crier de douleur « termina Kol en pinçant son nez, signe de dédain profond.

-« Bonnie ? » questionna Shane les yeux rivés sur elle.

Il fallait dire que Kol prenait Bonnie au dépourvu ! Elle n'avait rien prévu pour Shane et elle ne voulait pas lui faire du mal à proprement parler… juste lui crier toute sa rage, sa colère et son mépris pour cet arnaqueur. Puis sa magie bouillonnait en elle ! Elle ne demandait qu'à sortir. Cela devenait de plus en plus difficile pour elle de résister et de se contenir.

-« Tu m'as mentit depuis le tout début ! » dit faiblement Bonnie en baissant la tête et en serrant les poings.

-« Tu n'aurais jamais accepté de le faire sinon ! » répliqua Shane en oubliant Kol qui regardait la scène avec un grand intérêt. Il l'avait fait exprès de mener Bonnie ici ! Il voulait la voir utiliser un peu de sa magie noire contre l'homme aux cheveux bouclés. Il voulait voir de quoi elle était capable et si elle allait vraiment aller jusqu'au bout de son engagement avec lui.

-« Je n'ai servit que de sacrifice pour toi et tu m'as laissé sur cette fichue île ! » cria Bonnie en serrant encore plus les poings. La jeune sorcière ne s'en rendait pas compte mais certains bibelots de la maison s'étaient fracassés au sol, tel que des cadres accrochés au mur, des lampes. Des flammes dans la cheminée étaient même apparues.

Shane et Kol le virent eux ! Shane en était effrayé pendant que Kol, lui, était amusé.

-« Oui mais je savais que tu allais être à nouveau ramené à la vie….tout comme ma femme et mon petit garçon ! » cria à son tour Shane qui lâcha enfin son bâton de Kendo « Calme-toi je t'en prie Bonnie ! » supplia-t-il tout en mettant ses deux mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme.

-« NE ME TOUCHE PAS ! » cria-t-elle en furie et en le poussant grâce à ses pouvoirs de télékinésie. Le professeur Shane de retrouva sauvagement propulsé contre le mur et maintenu contre celui-ci. Maintenant, ce n'était plus que des bibelots qui tombaient au sol, c'était pratiquement tout le mobilier.

-« Bonnie, calme-toi et respire lentement ! » conseilla le professeur Shane « Tu n'utilises plus l'Expression mais la magie noire ! » cria-t-il avec pour principal objectif de la raisonner. « Cette magie est trop dangereuse, contrôle-toi ou c'est elle qui te contrôle jusqu'à ce que ton corps ne puisse plus le supporter ! » hurla-t-il désespérément avant de gémir de douleur face a sa main droite qui venait de craquer à cause de la sorcière Bennett.

Bonnie n'écoutait pas du tout ce menteur et ce traître ! Elle sentait la puissance de la magie noire et cela lui faisait un bien fou. Elle avait l'impression que sa rage et sa souffrance parlaient au grand jour, ne la rongeant plus de l'intérieur comme un poison démoniaque.

Kol regardait la scène avec une certaine admiration mais aussi un léger sentiment de … crainte ! Autant de puissance noire pouvait lui être aussi destructrice ! Il en était conscient. Bonnie était une bombe à retardement.

-« Aide-là bon sang ! » brama Shane envers Kol.

-« A te tuer ? » demanda Kol d'un sourire dangereux « Mais avec grand plaisir ! » déclara-t-il en se ruant vers l'homme d'une trentaine d'années et de lui broyer la broyer la main gauche.

Shane ferma les yeux pour mieux supporter la douleur mais cela ne fonctionnait pas bien entendu. Kol allait à nouveau s'attaquer à Shane quand il fut écarté violemment de l'homme par la magie de Bonnie qui manifestement, n'arrivait plus à se contrôler. Vu les veines qui apparaissaient sur son visage et qui semblaient apparaître lentement vers le reste de son corps, la petite Bennett n'avait plus l'emprise sur sa magie.

« Bonnie, Bonnie ! » dit rapidement Shane en ayant les larmes aux yeux « Tu ne peux pas me tuer, j'ai mon petit garçon qui as besoin de moi ! » dit d'une voix brisée l'homme.

Mais cela ne faisait rien à Bonnie ! Les bibelots étaient tous par terre, plus aucuns objets n'étaient à sa place. Maintenant, c'était le plafond qui se fissurait.

Kol se releva et fronça les sourcils !

La femme de Shane et son enfant allaient bientôt entrer ! Il avait entendu la voiture se garer dans le garage. Le vampire originel soupira avant de regarder le professeur ! Il était dans un état pitoyable avec ses deux mains broyées et les larmes coulant à flots sur son visage… Pour Kol ce n'était pas suffisant de le voir ainsi mais lui et Bonnie allaient devoir s'arrêter maintenant !

Kol était monstrueux mais pas au point de faire voir à un petit garçon son père se faire tuer ou malmener.

-« Bonnie ! » appela Kol pour avoir son attention « Nous devons partir ! » dit-il tout en regardant la jeune femme qui ne semblait pas l'écouter !

Il avait voulu la voir son côté sombre et sa magie noire… et bien il le voyait mais comment on arrêtait ce truc ? Il était où le bouton stop ? Le professeur Shane n'avait même pas réussi à la raisonner.

-« Bonnie ! » appela une deuxième fois Kol, irrité ! Le vampire originel s'approcha délicatement de la jeune femme avant de se poster en face d'elle et de poser ses deux mains sur les épaules de la métisse. Il planta son regard noisette dans le regard sombre jade de Bonnie. « Tu DOIS te calmer » dit-il avec force et conviction « Prends un grand bol d'air et expire ! » continua-t-il en soutenant toujours le regard de Bonnie « Tu dois avoir le contrôle petite Bennett ! » Dit Kol mais apparemment, rien n'y faisait pour Bonnie qui semblait en transe. Kol renifla bruyamment avant d'encadrer le visage de Bonnie avec ses deux mains et de tenter une dernière fois. « Ecoute ma voix et ne pense plus à faire du mal à Shane » ordonna le vampire « Contrôle-toi Bonnie » chuchota Kol « Contrôle-toi ! » répéta-t-il.

Cette fois-ci, cela semblait fonctionner car les veines sur le visage de Bonnie disparurent et ses yeux se fermèrent lentement. Kol venait d'entendre le bruit du corps de Shane qui venait de tomber tout à coup, signe que Bonnie n'était plus focalisée sur lui. Quand, Bonnie rouvrit les yeux, ils étaient à nouveau d'un vert clair et limpide. Kol enleva ses mains du visage de la sorcière et prit un pas en arrière tout en souriant mesquinement.

Il avait réussit à la ramener.

Bonnie, elle, se forçait à reprendre une respiration normale tout en regardant les dégâts qu'elle avait causés. Son regard se posa sur Shane qui l'a regardait avec appréhension mais aussi soulagement.

-« Oui, oui, papa est dans son bureau à l'étage ! » entendit tout à coup Bonnie. C'était une voix de femme. La femme de Shane. Elle venait du garage.

-« T'as de la chance professeur ! » déclara Kol avec un sourire en coin « A un de ces jours peut-être ! » rajouta-t-il avant de prendre Bonnie par le bras et de partir à vitesse vampirique vers sa voiture.

Bonnie grimpa à l'intérieure sans prononcer un mot pendant que Kol s'installa sur son siège, ne prenant pas la peine de boucler sa ceinture et démarrant en trombe.

-« Et bien, j'ai cru que tu allais tout démolir ! » dit Kol en brisant le silence « Alors ça fait quoi d'utiliser une magie aussi puissante et de libérer ses frustrations ? » questionna le vampire en savant parfaitement que Bonnie devait ressentir à cet instant. En tout cas, heureusement qu'il avait réussit à la calmer !

Bonnie ne répondit pas à Kol mais une réponse vint tout de même s'immiscer dans son cerveau.

Elle avait apprécié chaque seconde de ce qu'elle avait fait ! Elle avait apprécié que sa frustration, sa rage et sa colère ressortent car pendant un instant elle se sentait beaucoup mieux. Même maintenant elle se sentait un peu mieux. C'était comme si la paix intérieure venait de lui ouvrir lentement ses portes…

{o}{o}{o}

Klaus venait de se faire refermer la porte au nez par Damon Salvatore !

L'hybride fit un effort considérable pour ne pas hurler sa fureur. Ne jamais se laisser atteindre par les actions d'un ennemi ! C'était sa nouvelle règle.

-« Ouvrez et invitez-moi à entrer bande de minable ! » dit-il en travers de la porte. « Voulez-vous que je montre ma patte blanche ? » demanda Klaus de sa plus belle voix et en faisant allusion à un vieux conte. Le loup et les Sept Chevreaux.

-« Désolé le grand méchant loup, nous sommes que cinq chevreaux » se fit entendre la voix sarcastique de Damon derrière la porte « Tu t'es trompé de baraque alors dégage ! »

Klaus sourit amusé par la réplique de Damon ! L'hybride recula et descendit du perron. Ils étaient tous derrière la fenêtre en train de le guetter à présent.

L'hybride pouffa avant de décider de répéter une scène ! Il arracha facilement un bout de bois de la barrière blanche des Gilbert avant de l'envoyer avec force et vitesse vers le petit groupe de cinq, derrière la fenêtre. Le groupe se dispersa rapidement tandis que la fenêtre explosa en mille morceaux.

-« Raté ! » ne put s'empêcher de dire Damon.

Klaus sourit à nouveau face à l'arrogance de cet idiot. Si tous croyaient qu'il allait s'arrêter en si bon chemin, ils avaient tout faux.

-« Allons, n'ayez pas peur, je viens de la part de Kol ! » s'écria-t-il avant de prendre d'une main une pierre de taille moyenne et de l'envoyer à pleine puissance à la porte d'entrée des Gilbert. La pierre passa à travers en faisant un énorme trou. « J'ai tout mon temps et je n'hésiterais pas à démolir cette maison centimètre par centimètre » hurla-t-il avec puissance avant de se diriger furieusement vers sa voiture qu'il avait garé devant la maison voisine. L'hybride sorti un bidon d'essence du coffre avant de se diriger à nouveau en face de la maison d'Elena. « Je vais brûler cette maison jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste que des miettes et vos cadavres ! »

Aucune réponse.

Klaus haussa les épaules avant de se mettre au travail mais il s'arrêta aussitôt quand il vit quelqu'un descendre d'une voiture. L'hybride ricana méchamment en voyant et reconnaissant la personne qui venait de descendre.

L'occasion était trop belle !

La personne remercia l'ami qui venait de le déposer avant de se retourner pour faire face à Klaus !

-« Salut Jérémy, tu arrives au bon moment ! » déclara Klaus sinistrement avant de prendre Jérémy par le cou et de le soulever sans effort.

-« Lâche-moi ! » dit le jeune Gilbert.

-« Jérémy ! » cria une voix féminine que Klaus connaissait très bien. Une voix qui ne pouvait plus entendre.

-« Si tu veux revoir Jérémy vivant je te conseille de m'inviter à entrer ou que vous sortiez tous ! » cria Klaus avec joie « où je crains que le sixième et pauvre petit Chevreaux ne soit blessé par le grand méchant loup ! » Dit-il avec une crainte joué !

Klaus vit du coin de l'œil la porte s'ouvrir pour laisser apparaître Elena mais elle était retenue par les deux Salvatore. Klaus leva les yeux en l'air ! L'attitude protectrice de ces deux larbins de l'amour était pathétique et pitoyable. Par énervement et l'attente que lui procurait ces pathétiques humains, Klaus jeta sauvagement Jérémy par terre avant de prendre son bidon d'essence et de transverser tout son contenu sur le jeune homme. Par la suite, Klaus sortit une petit boite d'allumette et en prit une qu'il alluma aisément.

-« J'attends ! » déclara l'hybride avec un sourire digne du Diable.

Cependant, l'allumette de Klaus fut éteinte par le souffle de quelqu'un ce qui surprit l'hybride. La seconde suivante, il se prit un coup de poing en plein visage.

-« Jérémy entre dépêche-toi ! » hurla Elena. Jérémy se releva rapidement et profita du fait que Klaus soit en pleine bagarre avec Tyler pour courir rapidement à l'intérieur de chez lui. « Oh Jer ! » s'exclama Elena en prenant son frère dans ses bras « Tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-elle paniquée.

-« Oui je vais bien ! » répondit ce dernier en rassurant un tant soi peu Elena. Elle remerciait intérieurement Tyler, qui était passé par la porte de derrière, d'avoir divertit Klaus. Mais à présent c'était une autre personne qui s'inquiétait pour quelqu'un qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde.

-« Tyler ! » cria Caroline complètement affolé quand elle vit Klaus tenir d'une seule main le poing de son petit-ami.

-« Tu es la personne que j'attendais ! » ricana Klaus en plissant les yeux et en donnant un coup de genou dans le ventre de son ancien premier hybride qui répliqua en lui balançant son deuxième poing que l'hybride attrapa avec son autre main. « Et qui va mourir enfin par ma main » termina Klaus en lâchant subitement les poings de Tyler et en se mettant de côté rapidement. Tyler qui ne s'y attendait pas fut déstabilisé et parti en avant. Klaus n'attendit pas la chute du jeune Loockwood pour lui prendre le bras droit et le tordre d'un angle bizarre.

-« Tyler ! » entendit Klaus crier une fois de plus.

-« Reste à l'intérieure Caroline » ordonna Tyler en voyant la blonde prête à sortir de la zone de sécurité qu'était la maison des Gilbert. Heureusement, Stefan l'en empêchait. Le loup faisait tout son possible pour retenir ses cris de douleurs.

-« Tais-toi ! » maugréa Klaus en prenant Tyler par l'arrière du cou et en lui maintenant sa tête sur le haut d'un des piquets blanc de la clôture d'Elena « Où je t'enfonce ta petite tête dessus ! » murmura l'hybride en n'entendant même pas les cris désespérés et les supplications de Caroline pour qu'il relâche Tyler.

Tyler qui suait ne savait plus quoi faire, il avait mal à son bras et la prise qu'exerçait Klaus à son cou lui faisait horriblement mal aussi.

Finalement, Klaus releva la tête de Tyler et l'obligea à lui faire face. « Ce que je vais te faire » dit Klaus en chuchotant « C'est pour toutes les fois où tu m'as désobéis, as voulu me tuer et pour l'amour que te portes Caroline ! » termina l'hybride avant de plonger sa main dans la poitrine de Tyler qui ouvrit grand la bouche. Klaus retira subitement le cœur de Tyler qui finit par tomber lentement à genou, les yeux ouverts.

Le cri perçant de Caroline retentit jusqu'aux oreilles de Klaus qui sortit un petit mouchoir blanc pour essuyer sa main ensanglanté. Lentement, l'hybride se détourna du corps tout chaud de Tyler pour faire face à une Caroline en pleurs et en sanglots, retenu par Stefan et Elena pendant que Damon fusillait du regard l'hybride. Klaus s'approcha lentement avec un sourire meurtrier vers la porte d'entrée des Gilbert pour leur faire face.

-« Désolé, Love ! » commença-t-il en regardant la belle blond en larme « Mais je ne suis pas désolé » poursuivit l'homme aux cheveux blond.

-« Je te HAIS ! » hurla-t-elle avant de lui cracher en pleine figure « Je te Hais ! » répéta-t-elle avec rage.

Klaus s'essuya du revers de la main sa joue gauche, là ou avait atterrit le cracha de Caroline.

-« Et moi je vous hais tous ! » dit sombrement l'hybride. « Ma mission pour aujourd'hui est terminé ! Je laisse le soin aux autres protagonistes de finir le travail ! » Déclara-t-il avant de partir à vitesse vampirique, laissant même sa voiture devant la maison voisine et le corps de Tyler sans vie sur l'allée des Gilbert…

{o}{o}{o}

Quand Bonnie se fit déposer chez elle par Kol au soir, vers 19 heures, elle ne prit même pas la peine d'adresser une parole de remerciement à Kol qui depuis qu'il avait reçu un certain coup de fil, avait un sourire jusqu'en haut de ses oreilles.

La jeune sorcière était descendue après un « bonne nui »t ironique de Kol de la voiture de ce dernier avant de se diriger vers sa porte d'entrer et de s'engouffrer chez elle.

Quand elle se dirigea vers son salon, elle fut étonnée de voir Elena accompagné de Damon, gentiment installé dans son canapé.

-« Qu'est-ce que vous faîte ici ? » demanda Bonnie, intriguée et confuse. « Ou sont mes parents ? »

-« Ils sont partit au restaurant ! » dit sombrement Damon en se levant du canapé et en se dirigeant vers elle d'un pas menaçant.

-« Il y'a un problème ? » demanda Bonnie en regardant Elena qui avait le visage triste.

-« Bien sûr que oui il y'a un problème ! » s'exclama Damon en levant les bras en l'air « Ou étais-tu et que faisais-tu quand nous t'appelions sur ton PUTAIN de portable auquel tu ne répondais pas ? » hurla tout à coup l'ancien vampire, furieux, irascible. « Ou étais-tu quand on avait besoin de ta magie pour repousser les assauts de Klaus aujourd'hui ? » continua de crier Damon avant de poser ses deux mains sur les épaules de Bonnie et de la secouer violemment « Jérémy à failli mourir brûlé, Elena à failli y passer tout comme Stefan, Caroline et moi ! » poursuivit l'homme aux yeux bleu arrêtant de secouer Bonnie car Elena lui avait chuchoté de se calmer. « Tyler est mort petite sorcière et l'une de tes meilleure amie est en train de chialer tout les larmes de son corps. Alors bravo ! » S'exclama-t-il en rogne.

Bonnie assimilait toutes les infos durement avant de prendre conscience de ce qu'il s'était passé ! Kol avait fait exprès de l'emmener loin de Mystic Falls et avait orchestré avec Klaus tout ceci !

-« Tu ne sers à rien comme sorcière ! » déclara Damon en regardant Bonnie avec dédain et irrespect.

Cette phrase fit beaucoup de mal à Bonnie qui oublia instantanément toutes les infos qu'avait énoncées Damon en trente secondes. La jeune sorcière regarda un instant Elena qui n'osait la regarder.

-« Tu fais une bonne amie ! » dit ironiquement Damon avant de se diriger vers la sortie de la maison des Bennett mais cependant, le jeune homme de 24 ans fit marche arrière en volant dans les airs avant de se retrouver plaqué au plafond à un bon 3 mètres d'hauteur.

-« Bonnie ! » dit Elena avec choc « Relâche-le ! »

-« Donne-moi une bonne raison pour ne pas te laisser tomber d'un seul coup de ce plafonds ? » questionna Bonnie la voix grave et sombre. La jeune sorcière leva sa main droite et un objet glissa au sol et s'arrêta là ou Damon allait chuter si Bonnie avait décidé de le lâcher. Cet objet, ce n'était pas un canapé ! Bien au contraire, c'était une mini table en verre. « Si je te lâche sa risque de faire mal, Damon ! » annonça Bonnie en étant sur le point de mettre sa vengeance sur Damon à exécution.

-« Bonnie ! » prononça Damon difficilement.

-« Bonnie je t'en prie arrête ! » dit Elena en posant une main sur le bras de son amie « Il est humain à présent et tu risques de le tuer ! » argumenta la belle brune.

'_C'est ce que je veux !' _pensa Bonnie.

-« Bonnie… » Tenta Elena une dernière fois !

La belle métisse soupira et prit une grande inspiration pour repousser les veines qui voulaient à tout prix se montrer ainsi que la magie qu'elle avait utilisée plus tôt chez Shane.

Le corps de Damon s'abaissa lentement jusqu'à ce que l'ancien vampire ne soit sur ses deux jambes.

-« Je ne suis pas Dieu et je ne peux pas être partout pour sauver tout le monde et tout le temps! » dit simplement Bonnie d'un coup de dent « Et je ne suis pas à tes ordres Damon, ni aux ordres de personne » déclara-t-elle « Sortez de chez moi immédiatement ! » ordonna-t-elle exténué et en colère.

-« Bonnie, nous savons tous ça ! » dit Elena en passant devant son amie « Désolé si nous te faisions penser le contraire ! » dit-elle en voulant toucher son amie mais Bonnie recula.

-« Sortez ! » intima Bonnie.

Damon fut le premier à sortir sans accorder un regard à Bonnie suivit d'Elena qui baissa la tête. Une fois les deux êtres sortit de chez elle, Bonnie ferma la prote sans ménagement avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieur et de laisser deux larmes couler. La mort de Tyler était triste bien évidement et savoir Caroline anéantie aussi. Mais là, ce n'était pas ça qui flottait dans la tête de Bonnie.

Elle en avait marre !

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**N/A : Le chapitre 4 est finit ! **

**Comme je l'ai dit au début, c'est plus Bonnie sur ce chapitre et aussi Klaus qui fait comme Kol lui as demandé. **

**Le prochain chapitre Kol va refaire une grosse apparition et s'en prendre à quelqu'un en public. Il va aussi « inviter » chez lui dans sa… plusieurs personnes mais qui ? **

**Elena, Damon, Jérémy, Caroline, Stefan, ou tout le monde ou personne ? …. **

**Dans le prochain chapitre….. La réponse ! **

**En attendant, bon week-end à tous ! **

**Bisous. **


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A : Hi amies lectrices ! Merci pour vos reviews comme d'habitude Je peux apercevoir que pour certaines vous devenez sadiques hein ! Lol.**

**Alors pour ce chapitre, nous aurons le droit à une mort encore ! Ouep ouep, moi aussi je suis devenue hyper sadique. Vous allez aussi avoir ****peut-être**** une petite explication pour la réussite de Kol pour calmer Bonnie. En fait, vous allez voir que Bonnie et Kol ne comprennent pas eux-mêmes ! **

**Alors pour répondre à ta question Missydark, a l'origine, Kol et Bonnie n'allaient pas avoir une relation amoureuse du tout mais j'ai cependant laissé quelques lignes et j'ai une fin qui …. Je ne le dis pas car sinon ça pourrait tout gâcher :-) Ne m'en veux pas surtout… disons que j'ai fait entre les deux…**

**Now a Thank you for your review Babytazzer. It's always a pleasure to read your comment.**

**Oh ! Cette histoire aura huit chapitres et pas plus, je ne compte pas m'attarder trop sur les détails et allonger en superficiel. **

**Bon je ne papote plus et je vous laisse lire ce chapitre où Kol prends à nouveau les rennes ! **

**Bonne Lecture ! **

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Titre: **Vengeance

**Chapitre 5**

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas Vampire Diaries

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kol était au manoir en compagnie de Klaus qui avait un sourire satisfait sur le visage tout en tenant un pinceau dans la main.

-"Alors Kol, as-tu apprécié la qualité de mon travail ?" demanda l'hybride tout en mettant un peu de rouge sur son pinceau. "Tyler est un souci en moins pour toi ! "

Kol fit un signe de tête à son grand frère avant de regarder le tableau qu'il était en train de peindre. Sur le tableau, Kol pouvait voir un homme ressemblant traits pour traits à Tyler, allongé par terre, un trou à la poitrine et son cœur juste à côté ! "Je vois que ta mission t'a inspiré !" fit remarquer Kol avec un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

Klaus ricana avant de déclarer "Ce tableau est mon plus grand chef d'œuvre, je souhaitais immortaliser cette scène pour l'éternité. Cela fait une semaine que j'ai tué cet abruti et j'ai toujours l'image dans ma tête mais tu comprends que dans 200 ans, j'aurais oublié. Ce tableau va justement me permettre de me souvenir..."

-"C'est très bien Klaus mais tu as quand même failli à une tâche !" dit Kol en laissant son sourire satisfait de côté pour arborer une ligne fine et mince. "La Blonde devait aussi mourir !" fit remarquer Kol en regardant le visage de son frère devenir tendu. "Caroline Forbes devait aussi mourir par ta main !"

-"Elle n'est pas sorti de la maison des Gilbert" répliqua Klaus en posant son pinceau sur une petite table à côté de lui. "Sinon je l'aurais tué sans regret." se défendit l'hybride en regardant longuement son frère.

Kol leva un sourcil, sceptique par les dires de Klaus. "Ce ne sera plus un problème Klaus" déclara sombrement l'originel "Maintenant, je vais prendre la relève et te libérer de l'emprise qu'à cette fille sur toi. Elle t'a rendu faible Klaus" conclu Kol en se détournant de Klaus qui avait son regard perdu dans le vide.

-"Où vas-tu ?" demanda Klaus toujours le regard perdu dans le vide.

-"Je vais au Grill, là ou est le reste du scooby-gang avec la sorcière Bennett. J'ai entendu dire que Caroline allait enfin sortir de chez elle pour essayer de se remettre de la mort tragique de son petit-copain" expliqua Kol avant d'atteindre la porte d'entrée. "Oh et ramène à manger et à boire à Rebekah" ordonna-t-il "Cela fait une semaine qu'elle est dans sa chambre en train de pleurer comme une gamine parce que Stefan ne l'aime pas... Elle est pitoyable elle aussi !" termina l'originel en partant du manoir en sifflotant, laissant Klaus cogiter sur s'il devait sauver Caroline ou non.

Après deux ou trois minutes, il prit une décision radicale.

Kol avait raison ! Cette fille l'avait rendu faible !

{o}{o}{o}

Bonnie était au Grill en compagnie de Damon, Elena, Stefan et Caroline. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait ici car Damon l'ignorait, Stefan ne lui parlait pas et le pompon c'était Caroline qui ne lui parlait pas et l'ignorait.

La jeune sorcière Bennett avait donc comprit que son amie lui en voulait car elle n'avait pas été présente pour sauver Tyler. Cette attitude venant de Caroline lui faisait mal au cœur mais la jeune sorcière ne le montrait pas. Après tout, elle aussi aurait pu mourir avec Tyler, personne ne semblait comprendre qu'elle n'utilisait plus l'Expression et qu'elle pouvait mourir. En plus, personne ne voyait qu'elle utilisait la magie noire ! Magie dangereuse et qui pouvait la tuer... Magie qu'elle n'arrivait pas à contrôler. Elle aurait pu y passer le jour ou elle et Kol étaient chez Shane. Si l'originel n'avait pas su la calmer, elle aurait certainement fait plus de dégât avant de perdre totalement le contrôle et tuer tout le monde et elle à la fin.

D'ailleurs, Bonnie se demandait depuis une semaine comment Kol avait réussit à la calmer alors que Shane n'avait pas réussit. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que pendant qu'elle devenait folle en utilisant sa magie noire, elle avait sentit deux mains froides se poser sur ses joues, un souffle chaud caresser son visage. Elle avait aussi entendu une voix douce et dure à la fois lui ordonnant de se contrôler et elle avait pu voir deux yeux noisette la fixer avec intensité. C'était tout ce qu'il lui avait fallu pour se calmer, pour redevenir normale. Le toucher de Kol, sa voix, son souffle sur son visage et ses yeux... Cela filait la chair de poule à Bonnie. C'était complètement incompréhensible qu'elle ait pu trouver une sorte de stabilité par ce vampire originel diabolique.

-"Que fais-tu ici ?" demanda soudainement Damon en faisant sortir Bonnie de ses pensées. L'ancien vampire aux yeux bleus, venait de s'adresser méchamment à un vampire originel qui pouvait le démonter en quelques secondes.

-"Tiens mais c'est les Salvatore, le doppelganger, la fille du sheriff toute tristounette et la sorcière Bennett !" dit Kol en s'arrêtant prêt de leur table et en posant son regard sur chacun d'entre eux. Quand il croisa le regard de Bonnie il lui fit un petit clin d'œil rapide.

-"Dégage de là !" intima Caroline en se levant et en regardant furieusement l'originel "Après tout ce que toi et ta saleté de famille vous nous avez fait, tu as le culot de te pointer ici !" cria-t-elle en attirant l'attention des autres clients du Grill qui étaient peu nombreux. "Dégage de là sale monstre" vociféra-t-elle en le tapant en pleine poitrine.

Kol sourit pendant quelques secondes avant de regarder furieusement la Blonde dont Klaus s'était entiché. "Fais attention à ton langage, trésor, car je n'hésiterais pas à te tuer tout de suite !" prévient l'originel en articulant chaque mots de sa phrase.

-"Nous sommes dans un endroit public !" fit remarquer Elena en levant un sourcil.

-"Et alors ?" répliqua Kol en donnant un sourire carnassier "Mes frères et les autres n'attaquent pas en public mais moi je me fiche complètement de l'endroit. Que ce soit au restaurant, en pleine fête foraine ou ici, je n'hésiterais pas !" affirma-t-il toujours avec son sourire satisfait.

-"Vas-t'en !" dit une fois de plus Caroline en fronçant les sourcils et avec une voix haineuse.

Kol soupira avant de lever les yeux au ciel "Tu peux parler ainsi à Klaus et il va peut-être t'obéir trésor mais avec moi cela ne marche pas comme ça !" dit l'originel avec mépris avant de prendre Caroline par le menton d'une seule main. Damon, Stefan et Elena se levèrent d'un coup ainsi que Bonnie qui ne savait pas à quoi jouait Kol avec Caroline. La seconde suivante, d'un mouvement rapide, Kol tordit le cou de Caroline qui fit un 90° brusquement.

Damon, Elena, Stefan et Bonnie se mirent à crier quand ils virent le corps de Caroline tomber au sol, immobile, les yeux ouverts.

Elena et Stefan furent les premiers à s'agenouiller et à prendre le corps de Caroline. Stefan essayait tant bien que mal de trouver le pouls de la blonde mais sans succès. Kol l'avait tué.

-"Que suis-je bête !" s'exclama Kol en ironisant "Notre jolie Miss Mystic Falls 2012 n'est plus un vampire ! J'avais complètement oublié" continua-t-il en ayant un sourire faussement gênée "Moi qui voulais qu'elle fasse un petit somme, je crains l'avoir tué pour de bon... Et bien relativisons ! Elle fera un long somme et rejoindras son petit-copain dans l'au-delà !" Termina t-il avec un sourire qui déplu fortement à tout le monde.

Elena était la première à pleurer sur le corps de Caroline pendant que Stefan avait deux larmes qui étaient présente sur ses joues.

Kol appréciait la vue quand tout à coup, il sentit une douleur lancinante à l'intérieur de son crâne. L'originel se mit à crier et à se tenir sa tête avant de tomber à genou.

-"Bo..nnie !" arriva-t-il à prononcer entre deux cris tout en levant la tête et en lui donnant un regard accusateur.

Bonnie elle, se concentra d'avantage sur l'anévrisme qu'elle infligeait à Kol. Il ne devait pas toucher à Caroline ! Comment avait-il pu faire ça devant elle et devant les autres personnes du Grill. Comment avait-il pu ?

Profitant de la faiblesse de Kol, Damon infligea un énorme coup de poing à l'originel qui était à genou. Kol se prit le coup de poing de Damon et finit par se retrouver allongé au sol.

-"Tu vas payer !" cracha Damon avant de se mettre au dessus du vampire toujours attaqué par Bonnie. Damon frappait à présent Kol en plein visage, profitant de l'attaque de Bonnie.

Cependant, prit d'une rage incroyable, Kol serra les dents pour mieux supporter la douleur de l'anévrisme et donna un coup de genou dans la partie intime de Damon avant de le pousser de lui.

-"Arrête !" ordonna Kol en regardant Bonnie méchamment. Il faisait son maximum pour supporter la douleur et essayer d'atteindre Bonnie qui était raide comme un piquet. Mais, l'originel changea de tactique. Au lieu de se diriger vers Bonnie pour l'arrêter, il utilisa sa vitesse de vampire pour se diriger vers les autres clients du Grill qui s'étaient attroupé autour du corps de Caroline avant de les tuer un par un en leur tordant leur cou ou en les mordant sauvagement.

Finalement, après avoir fait sa dernière victime, l'anévrisme s'arrêta net et Kol sourit au seuls survivant du massacre qu'il venait de faire. L'originel essuya de sa manche droite le sang sur sa bouche avant de regarder Bonnie qui le fixait en retour avec colère, rage.

Kol se mit à ricaner ! Il lui avait pourtant dans la voiture qu'il faisait ce qu'il voulait quand il le voulait.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour nous tuer ?" demanda Elena en regardant Kol avec tristesse mais aussi colère et mépris.

Kol pouffa de rire avant de répondre "Comme je te l'ai dit douce Elena, j'ai tout mon temps !" dit-il avec jouissance "Et te voir souffrir par la perte d'un proche est tellement jouissif. Mais le plus drôle dans cette histoire, c'est que ta souffrance va continuer quand tu verras ton frère mourir sous tes yeux et le reste de tes amis !" termina Kol avant de partir à vitesse vampirique du Grill, laissant le corps froid de Caroline sur le sol ainsi que les 8 autres victimes qu'il avait fait.

Voilà une personne en moins ! Le plus intéressant allait se dérouler maintenant !

{o}{o}{o}

Jérémy était tranquillement chez lui dans son salon en train de s'entraîner à donner des coups de poings et des coups de pieds. Maintenant qu'il savait que Kol voulait le tuer ainsi que sa sœur, il était hors de question qu'il attende que l'originel vienne le tuer. Il n'était peut-être plus un chasseur de vampire mais il avait gardé quelques techniques de bases.

Le jeune Gilbert inspirait et expirait tranquillement avant d'être légèrement surpris par un léger coup à sa porte. Immédiatement, son corps se raidit ! Et si c'était Klaus ? Ou pire Kol ?

Le jeune homme brun se dirigea avec précaution vers le hall avant de finalement ouvrir la porte en grand. Jérémy se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de serrer son poing gauche

-"Salut l'ami" salua instantanément la personne sur le pas de la porte avec un sourire prédateur "Je suis allé saluer Elena et ses bouffons au Grill et je me suis dit, pourquoi n'irais-je pas saluer en même temps son adorable petit frère !"

A peine l'individu eut-il finit sa phrase que Jérémy ferma la porte au nez de Kol avant de se diriger en courant vers sa chambre pour prendre le pieu en chêne Blanc et le mettre à sa ceinture. Il chercha désespérément son arbalète avant de la trouver dans son placard.

Kol, à l'extérieur avait toujours son sourire prédateur sur son visage avant d'entrer calmement dans la maison des Gilbert. Et oui ! Il avait toujours l'accès ! Quelle bande d'idiots quand même.

-"Allons Jérémy, cette partie de cache-cache est ridicule !" s'exclama Kol en montant les escaliers des Gilbert "Je sais que tu es dans ta chambre. Caché sous ton lit ?" questionna-t-il avant d'être devant la porte de chambre de celui qui l'avait tué. D'un coup de pied violent, Kol défonça la porte.

Il vit juste à temps Jérémy avec son arbalète lui tirer dessus. D'un mouvement rapide, Kol rattrapa facilement le pieu avant de le renvoyer vers Jérémy à pleine puissance. L'ancien chasseur de vampire réussit à esquiver avant de se ruer vers Kol pour essayer de lui planter le pieu en chêne blanc mais bien sur Kol, esquiva facilement avant de frapper Jérémy derrière la tête.

La pauvre petit Gilbert tomba inconscient au sol avant de se faire prendre comme un sac à patate par Kol.

-"Tu t'es ramollis l'ami !" s'exclama Kol déçu par la faible résistance du jeune Gilbert "Tu vas voir, ma cave est un endroit très accueillant pour les vermines comme toi !" continua Kol en prenant le pieu en chêne blanc avec un chiffon et en le mettant dans un petit sac qu'il prit aussi avec lui. "Et tu seras rejoint par ta petite sœur chérie et les deux Salvatore." termina-t-il tout en se ruant au manoir pour jeter sans ménagement Jérémy dans la cave.

Par mesure de précaution, Kol attacha solidement le jeune Gilbert sur une vieille table.

-"Kol !" dit Klaus à l'entrée de la cave "Tu ne devais pas ramener les autres aussi ?" demanda l'hybride.

-"Oui, je vais y'aller" répondit Kol en attachant les deux poignets de Jérémy "C'est juste que je leur laisse le temps de pleurer sur le cadavre de Caroline au Grill avant de les inviter dans notre luxueuse cave." expliqua-t-il à son frère tout en regardant sa réaction pour la mort de celle qui l'avait captivé.

Klaus avait le visage dur, la mâchoire serré et il semblait tendu de tout son corps. Kol pouvait voir dans les yeux de son frère un léger vacillement, ce qui le fit sourire légèrement.

-"Tu ne vas pas te mettre à pleurer Nik, tu risques de me faire mal au cœur !" dit avec sarcasme Kol.

-"Tu as bien fait !" dit l'hybride d'une voix grave en tournant le dos à son frère "Veux-tu que je te donne un coup de main pour ramener les autres ici ?" questionna-t-il.

-"Non, laisse-moi continuer seul !" dit dans un grognement Kol. "Je vais y'arriver !"

{o}{o}{o}

Elena était toujours en train de pleurer à chaude larme sur le corps de Caroline pendant que Stefan et Damon essayaient de la consoler. Cependant, rien n'y faisait, la jeune femme brune était incontrôlable dans ses sanglots.

Bonnie quand à elle, se trouvait à l'extérieur du Grill, elle était sur le parking et faisait les cent pas. Ce qui était arrivé au Grill avec Caroline ne devait pas se produire ! S'il y'avait une seule personne qui ne méritait pas de mourir dans cette ville, c'était bien Caroline ou encore Matt. Malgré son alliance avec Kol, la sorcière n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de l'attaquer pour montrer sa rage et l'originel l'avait bien comprit. D'abord, elle considérer même le fait de le tuer en premier avant les Salvatore.

-"Quel est ce regard remplit de colère et de rage ?" demanda une voix d'homme amusé. Bonnie se figea sur place avant de regarder celui qui avait tué Caroline avec sang-froid.

-"Je t'avais dit de ne pas t'en prendre à elle !" chuchota furieusement Bonnie en s'approchant de lui. "Il en était de même pour Tyler mais Klaus l'a tué !"

-"Et moi je t'avais dit que je faisais ce que je voulais Bennett ! Dans toute vengeance bien faite, cela implique des sacrifices" répliqua Kol "D'ailleurs je n'ai pas apprécié l'anévrisme que tu m'as infligé !" fit remarquer l'originel "Pendant un instant j'ai même voulu te faire subir le même sort que Caroline, Darling !" termina-t-il en regardant les yeux émeraudes de sa partenaire.

-"Tu n'es qu'un sale type !" vociféra la jeune métisse.

-"Un sale type qui vient de capturer Jérémy et qui va capturer les trois zigotos qui reste pour les loger dans sa cave!" dit-il avec un sourire brillant "Tu m'aides à porter la marchandise ? Après tout, nous sommes partenaire et pour l'instant, c'est moi qui fais tout le boulot ! Je n'ai pas encore vu le cadavre d'un seul Salvatore" observa Kol en regardant la petite mâchoire de Bonnie se serrer. "Je sais que le chasseur doit jouer avec sa proie mais toi ma petite Bonnie, tu es en train de les faire mariner !

-"Capture-les toi-même, pauvre crétin !" insulta la sorcière "Après ce que tu as fait, n'espère pas une seule seconde que je t'aide !" dit-elle avec hargne, sa magie menaçant de sortir et de faire exploser les voitures sur le parking. Bonnie ferma les yeux pour dire de se contrôler mais cela lui semblait pire. C'est quand elle sentit deux mains fraîches sur ses épaules, qu'elle semblait s'apaiser. Comme si ces mains froides calmaient l'accumulation de chaleur que dégageait son corps ! Rapidement, elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir que c'était Kol qui l'a touchait...

-"Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne vas pas m'aider, j'ai un plan B te concernant !" dit Kol avant de sortir un mouchoir blanc de sa poche et de le mettre sur la bouche et le nez de Bonnie. La jeune sorcière n'eut le temps de se débattre que trois secondes avant de se laisser aller dans les bras de Kol qui la prit avant de la mettre à l'intérieur du 4x4 de Klaus qu'il avait emprunté. "Quand tu te réveilleras et que tu verras ce que je vais faire faire ou dire à tes amis, tu n'auras aucun remord et aucune retenu pour accomplir ta vengeance. Je te fais un autre cadeau Bonnie !" Déclara l'originel avant de s'occuper de la doppelganger et des deux Salvatore.

Il entra à nouveau dans le Grill pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui avant de regarder la belle brune en train de chouiner et ses deux chevaliers servant.

-"Re-Bonjour à vous" dit Kol pour faire de nouveau connaître sa présence. "Je fais une petite fête chez moi, Jérémy est déjà présent et Bonnie vous attends dans la voiture, il ne manque plus que vous !"

{o}{o}{o}

Bonnie s'éveilla dans une pièce sombre et humide avec l'impression d'avoir été droguée. La deuxième chose qu'elle put remarquer fut qu'elle était assise au sol et que ses mains étaient derrière son dos, faiblement attaché par une corde.

-"C'est quoi ce bordel ?" murmura-t-elle tout en essayant de trouver une source de lumière pour mieux voir dans l'obscurité.

-"Tu es enfin réveillée !" s'exclama Kol assis à côté d'elle mais sur une chaise en bois. "La dose de chloroforme que j'ai utilisé était minime mais elle t'a quand même gardé endormis pendant un bon 3/4 d'heures, cela nous laisse peu de temps pour discuter !" remarqua-t-il en regardant sa montre.

-"De quoi tu parles ?" questionna Bonnie confuse "Et pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ?"

-"Tu ne voulais pas m'aider !" se défendit Kol en se levant de la chaise en bois et en se mettant devant Bonnie, la dominant par la taille. "Puis passons au chose sérieuse avant que les autres se réveillent" dit-il en regardant Jérémy attaché sur la table, Elena assise et attaché sur une chaise et Damon et Stefan liés dos à dos. "Je ne t'ai pas attaché solidement car sur ce coup nous sommes à deux. Je vois dans ton regard que tu hésites encore à accomplir ta vengeance mais crois-moi, je vais t'éclairer sur ce point alors regarde bien et écoute-bien ce qu'il va se passer. J'espère bien qu'au final tu feras le bon choix. En attendant ma petite et douce Bonnie, joue ton rôle d'amie et ton rôle de captive !" expliqua rapidement Kol.

Bonnie allait lui demander de tout répéter mais elle vit Kol lever sa main et lui mimer de se taire.

Elle le fit car elle pouvait entendre les murmures de Jérémy mais aussi de Damon et Stefan

-"Putain, il se passe quoi ?" cria Damon en sentant ses mains attachées dans le dos et surtout, sentant quelqu'un collé à lui. L'ancien vampire regarda par dessus son épaule avant de voir son petit-frère. "Stefan, tu vas bien ?" demanda-t-il légèrement inquiet.

-"Nous sommes où ?" demanda simplement Stefan.

-"Comme je l'ai dit vous êtes à ma petite fête !" dit Kol en prenant la parole.

-"Relâche-nous !" hurla Jérémy.

-"Heuuuuuuuu nah !" répliqua Kol en souriant. "Franchement cette demande est ridicule Jérémy. Est-ce que tu vois à la télé les méchants qui relâche les gentils car ceux-ci le demande ?" interrogea Kol en ouvrant la lumière de la cave pour que tout le monde puisse voir mieux.

-"Ah, tu t'es fait avoir petite sorcière !" s'exclama Damon en regardant la sorcière Bennett attaché elle aussi. "Nous sommes mort !" dit-il avec ironie pour dédramatiser un peula situation.

-"Elena !" s'exclama Stefan, son regard se posant sur la jeune femme assise sur une chaise et lié par ses poignets et ses chevilles.

-"Elena !" dit à son tour Damon de manière plus inquiète. "Elena !" répéta-t-il.

-"Il semble qu'elle dorme toujours" dit Kol en semblant embêté "Je vais devoir la réveiller, je n'ai pas envie qu'elle rate le premier spectacle de ma petite fête" dit-il d'un ton résigné. L'originel se dirigea vers la belle brunette avant de la gifler magistralement en plein visage. La tête d'Elena alla rapidement vers la gauche sous l'effet de la claque qui avait réussit son objectif : Réveiller la belle brunette.

-"Touche-là encore et tu es mort !" hurla furieusement Damon avant qu'il ne demande "Elena sa va ?"

La jeune brune, secouée, par la violence de son réveil se lécha la lèvre inférieure légèrement ouverte avant de répondre faiblement oui. Elle posa son regard autour d'elle pour voir son frère, Damon, Stefan et Bonnie solidement attachés avant de poser son regard sur Kol qui la narguait d'un sourire supérieur.

-"J'espère que tu es confortablement bien installé sur cette chaise Doppelganger, car je vais t'offrir un beau spectacle." déclara Kol avant de se diriger vers Stefan et Damon et de les lever d'une seule main. Les deux Salvatore, tentaient de se libérer de l'emprise de l'originel mais c'était bien en vain.

-"Ce ne sont pas eux qui t'ont tué alors ne les tue pas !" cria Elena avec colère. "Si tu veux te venger c'est contre moi !" poursuivit-elle tout en tentant de se défaire de ses liens. Mais pour elle aussi c'était en vain.

-"Oui ne t'en fais pas !" rassura Kol "Mais je vais t'offrir un beau spectacle avant" confirma-t-il avant de regarder dans les yeux Damon. "Je veux que tu te bats avec Stefan jusqu'a ce qu'il meurt !" ordonna-t-il grâce à son pouvoir d'hypnose.

-"Cela ne marchera pas, il à de la veine de venus !" dit Jérémy d'une voix triomphale.

-"Une jeune et jolie sorcière m'a aidé à rendre cette saloperie de plante inefficace" répondit Kol en prenant le même ton que Jérémy. Il se dirigea ensuite vers Stefan avant de lui ordonner "Je veux que tu te bats avec Damon jusqu'à ce qu'il meurt"

-"Non !" cria Elena en secouant vivement la tête quand elle vit Kol défaire les liens entre Damon et Stefan. La seconde suivante, la belle jeune femme vit Damon se ruer vers son petit frère et lui infliger un coup de poing en plein visage. Stefan rétorqua par un coup de genou dans le ventre de Damon qui se plia légèrement en deux avant de se faire frapper en plein visage par le poing fermé et dur de Stefan.

-"Arrêtez !" cria Jérémy en essayant de les raisonner. Elena en faisait de même, elle ne supportait pas de voir Stefan et Damon se battre.

-"Je parie sur Stefan !" dit Kol en admirant la bataille entre les deux frères. "C'est lui qui va battre Damon, j'en suis sûr !" dit-il convaincu en regardant Stefan à califourchon sur son frère en train de lui donner une rafale de coups rapide et précis en plein visage. Damon avait à présent le nez en sang pendant que Stefan saignait de son poing.

-"Stefan, arrête tu ne peux pas tuer ton grand-frère" brama Elena en pleurs à nouveau. Si bien, ces yeux étaient toujours rouges et boursouflés. "Kol, arrête de je t'en supplie !" implora-t-elle en le suppliant des yeux. Kol ignora complètement avant d'éclater de rire par le geste que Damon venait de faire.

En effet, Damon venait de donner un énorme coup de boule à Stefan qui fut un instant embrouillé. Le grand frère en profita pour pousser Stefan loin de lui pour se relever et prendre dans ses mains une chaîne en fer qui reposait sur une table. Damon commença à lever sa main et à faire tournoyer rapidement la chaine au dessus de sa tête avant de viser Stefan qui s'était remis debout. Le plus jeune des Salvatore esquiva avec aisance mais il n'eut pas cette chance au deuxième lancer. La chaine en fer vient en contact sur le côté droit de sa hanche.

-"Bonnie fais quelque chose !" supplia Elena qui ne supportait plus de crier après les frères Salvatore qui ne l'écoutaient pas.

Bonnie qui avait regardé depuis le début le combat entre Damon et Stefan avec un grand intérêt secoua sa tête à l'entente de son prénom venant des lèvres d'Elena. Honnêtement, Bonnie n'en n'avait rien à faire des Salvatore qui s'entretuer, au contraire !

-"Je ne peux rien faire" répliqua-t-elle désespéré. De la comédie ce ton ! Mais c'était vrai, elle ne pouvait rien faire, même pas un anévrisme. La compulsion de Kol était puissante.

Kol, lui, se mit à sourire en regardant le visage de Bonnie mais il se mit à sourire plus quand il vit Stefan attraper le bout de la chaine en fer et de la tirer avec force vers lui. Cependant, Damon tirait lui aussi de son côté et les deux frères combattaient à présent pour celui qui allait avoir la chaîne. Finalement, avec un peu d'intelligence, Stefan lâcha brusquement la chaîne, faisant ainsi tomber Damon en arrière. Le plus jeune des Salvatore chargea vers son frère avant de se mettre une fois de plus à califourchon sur lui et à emprisonner son cou par ses deux mains, essayant ainsi d'étrangler Damon qui essayait de se défaire de la poigne de son petit frère.

-"Stefan !" Hurla Elena "Arrête, Mon Dieu arrête !" dit-elle désespéré et en sanglotant comme un petit enfant.

Kol soupira avant d'interrompre la bagarre entre les deux frères. Il prit Stefan par l'épaule et brisa sa compulsion, il en fit de même avec Damon avant de rattacher les deux frères dos à dos solidement.

Les deux frères, étaient essoufflés, fortement blessés et épuisés par leur petit combat.

-"Désolé Damon !" s'excusa faiblement Stefan. « Je n'arrivais pas à me contrôler ! »

-"Désolé aussi !" répliqua Damon en ayant du mal à récupérer son souffle.

-"J'avais, raison ! " S'exclama Kol satisfait pendant qu'Elena regardait tendrement et Stefan et Damon, apparemment soulagée qu'ils ne s'entretuent pas. "Stefan aurait gagné si je n'avais pas interrompu ce délicieux combat !" termina fièrement l'originel divertit par le combat entre les Salvatore. Il aurait bien voulu les voir s'entretuer mais les Salvatore étaient réservés à quelqu'un d'autre.

-"Tu n'es qu'un salopard de première !" vociféra Jérémy qui avait son regard sur la table à quelques mètres de lui. Sur cette table, il avait un objet qui pouvait encore le sauver et sauver les autres. C'était le pieu en chêne blanc. Tout ce qu'il devait faire, c'était réussir à se détacher...ce qu'il avait commencé depuis la bagarre des Salvatore.

-"Je ne crois pas !" dit Kol en regardant le petit Gilbert avant de poser son regard sur Elena qui avait son visage inondé de larmes. Elle était effrayante à voir à cet instant. "Car j'ai une proposition à te faire Elena !" dit-il en s'approchant de la jeune femme qui n'osait même pas le regarder. "Une proposition qui va montrer à quel point je peux être gentil !"

-"Vas te faire foutre !" dit-elle en osant cette fois-ci le regarder dans les yeux.

-"Pas très gentille ton attitude !" fit remarquer Kol en approchant son visage de celui du double Petrova. "Et moi qui allait te proposer de laisser partir des gens que tu aimes." révéla Kol en se détournant d'Elena qui avait eut à cet instant, une lueur d'espoir dans ses yeux. "Tant pis, je vais faire mon méchant jusqu'au bout !" dit faussement triste Kol tout en s'éloignant d'Elena.

-"Attends, quoi ?" demanda-t-elle.

Kol eut un large sourire tout en regardant Bonnie qui le fixait d'un visage neutre. L'originel fit de nouveau face à Elena avant de révéler : "Je peux sauver trois personnes dans cette cave Elena" commença-t-il en regardant longuement Jérémy, Damon, Stefan et Bonnie avant de nouveau regarder Elena. "Je peux les épargner mais la question ici est de savoir de qui il s'agit !" continua-t-il tortueusement tout en admirant la boule de salive que venait d'avaler Elena. "Soit j'épargne Bonnie toute seule, soit j'épargne Jérémy, Stefan et Damon !" dit Kol, imposant donc un dilemme à la jeune Elena qui fit de grand yeux.

-"Quoi ?" demanda Elena pendant que Bonnie faisait de gros yeux à Kol. La belle métisse ne savait pas à quoi il jouait mais elle n'aimait pas du tout.

-"Tu décides Elena !" dit simplement Kol "Soit tu sauves ton frère, ton amour et ton ex qui ne jurent que par toi et seront malheureux sans toi ! Soit tu sauves ta meilleures amie d'enfance, celle qui n'as pas hésité à te sauver plusieurs fois au détriment de sa vie." expliqua Kol en résumant la situation.

-"Je...je...je ne peux pas faire ça !" articula difficilement Elena "Je ne peux pas choisir" dit-elle en regardant de manière incrédule Kol.

-"Pourtant ta réponse doit être simple Elena" dit Damon en regardant sa belle et tendre. "Fais-le calcul, trois vies de sauvés contre une. Et je te sauverais avec Stefan et Jérémy de cet ordure après" poursuivit Damon en se foutant du regard de Bonnie à cet instant. Un regard blessé, encore plus que d'habitude. "Désolé Bennett mais je ne t'ai jamais porté dans mon cœur !" dit-il en s'adressant à Bonnie.

-"Elena !" dit faiblement Stefan en regardant la belle jeune femme avec ses yeux de chien battu. "Fais comme bon te semble car si tu meurs, je n'ai plus aucune raison de vivre. Mais pour la vie de mon frère et du tiens..." Stefan ne finit pas sa phrase, laissant en suspend ce qu'il voulait dire.

-"Elena ?" demanda Bonnie en prenant conscience de l'égoïsme de Stefan et Damon. La jeune sorcière n'aurait pas hésité avant ! Elle se serait sacrifié rien que pour savoir au moins Jérémy vivant mais là non ! Elle avait comprit qu'elle avait le droit de vivre sa vie elle aussi. C'était d'ailleurs le but de sa vengeance, vivre sa vie tranquillement et être heureuse sans avoir à être utilisé pour sa magie.

-"Je ne peux pas choisir !" dit fortement Elena en regardant Kol.

Kol, lui, souriait ! Son plan fonctionnait à merveille, Bonnie allait enfin se laisser aller complètement à sa vengeance en comprenant réellement que son amie ne la mettrait jamais en première position mais toujours en dernière. Il fallait juste que la vérité sorte vraiment de la bouche d'Elena. "Permet-moi de vérifier, trésor !" dit Kol avant de regarder Elena dans les yeux et d'utiliser son pouvoir d'hypnose. "Qui veux-tu réellement sauver Elena ?"

Bonnie sentait son cœur battre à la chamade à l'intérieure de sa poitrine. Au fond, elle espérait sincèrement qu'elle la choisirait car après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour elle, il serait juste de la sauver. Puis si Elena la choisirait vraiment, Bonnie effacerait tout ! Elle oublierait tous ses moments de souffrance, sa haine, sa rage contre les Salvatore et elle sauverait tout le monde de Kol en essayant de le tuer tout de suite. C'était donc la meilleure solution. Puis Elena lui devait bien ça, elle avait sauvé tout le monde plus d'une fois dans cette pièce.

-"Sans hésitation je sauverais..." Bonnie se mordit fortement les lèvres. "Je sauverais Jérémy, Damon et Stefan" dit finalement Elena en brisant totalement le cœur de Bonnie. Si elle en avait déjà eut marre de tout et qu'elle se sentait blessée, là il n'avait pas de mot assez puissant pour exprime sa douleur..."Jérémy est mon frère et je ferais tout pour le savoir en vie. Quand à Damon, il est l'amour de ma vie et rien ni personne ne pourra égaler dans mon cœur l'amour que je lui porte. Stefan fais parti de ma vie et même si nous ne sommes plus ensemble, je lui porte aussi un amour particulier. De plus, il serait plus juste de sauver trois vies qu'une !" termina Elena avant de se mordre la lèvre et en se mettant à pleurer une nouvelle fois. "Je suis désolée Bonnie !" déclara-t-elle "Je t'aime toi aussi mais essaye de comprendre !" demanda-t-elle en regardant le visage blessée de sa meilleure-amie qui laissait aussi entrevoir une larme sur sa joue chocolaté.

-"Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour vous tous !" déclara Bonnie en baissant son visage et en tremblant légèrement.

Kol, lui, était complètement ravi du succès de son plan. "Bon et bien je crois qu'il est temps de tuer quelqu'un !" dit-il avant de faire un rapide clin d'œil à Bonnie comme pour lui signifier qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre et que sa cible serait quelqu'un d'autre.

-"Oui en effet, c'est l'heure de tuer quelqu'un et pour de bon" se fit entendre la voix de Jérémy qui était à présent debout, derrière Kol, avec le pieu en chêne blanc dans sa main droite. Kol cilla un instant, surpris de savoir Jérémy derrière lui avec le pieu en chêne blanc dans la main, prêt à être enfoncé dans son corps.

-"Vas-y Jérémy !" cria Elena "Tues-le !" hurla-t-elle, ravie aussi de voir que son frère s'était détaché et avait réussit à s'approcher de Kol avec le pieu.

Jérémy sourit méchamment avant d'enfoncer avec force le pieu en chêne blanc dans le dos de Kol qui était pétrifié par la tournure des évènements. Cependant, au moment ou Jérémy allait toucher le dos de l'originel, le pieu en chêne blanc se retrouva confronter à une sorte de barrière invisible. Jérémy tenta plusieurs fois de planter le pieu dans le dos de Kol mais la barrière invisible était toujours présente, ce qui rassura Kol qui avait à présent un sourire aussi large que possible.

-"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe bordel ?" hurlèrent Damon et Stefan alors qu'Elena étouffa un cri étranglé.

-"Il se passe que les règles du jeu ont changées !" déclara sombrement Bonnie qui était debout, sa main droite vers Kol et Jérémy pour maintenir la barrière invisible. "Et elles ne vont pas être jolies !"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**N/A :**** Le chapitre 5 est finit ! **

**Oui Caroline est morte malheureusement. Je l'adore cette blondinette mais c'est une histoire de vengeance et Kol n'est pas chou là-dedans ! D'ailleurs je compte même changer le rating de cette histoire en M. J'ai trop peur qu'on la supprime alors qu'il y'a beaucoup de mort et de torture. **

**Sinon, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? **

**J'ai hâte de lire vos reviews et de vous poster la suite que je suis en train de taper. Je peux vous dire qu'il y'aura dans le prochain chapitre deux morts :-/**

**Ah oui j'allais oublier ! J'ai vu la mort de Jérémy dans l'épisode 4x15 et une mort d'un personnage dans le rôle des gentils ne m'a jamais autant fait…plaisir ! J'aurais préféré Elena aussi Nanak mais malheureusement, je ne pense pas qu'elle va mourir de si tôt ! Tant mieux pour les fans. **

**Allez, allez, je vous laisse je vais réviser ! **

**Bisous à tous et bonne soirée ou journée ! **

**Et n'oubliez pas le bouton review (^-^)**


	6. Chapter 6

**N/A : Comme toujours je vous remercie pour vos reviews ! Toujours ravie de voir que vous aimez la tournure des événements ! Je sais que pour certaines d'entre-vous la mort de Caroline reste en travers de la gorge lol mais c'était nécessaire pour la crédibilité de cette fiction majoritairement sur la vengeance de Kol. Il n'avait pas de raison de ne PAS tuer bref, je vous donne le sixième chapitre. L'avant-avant dernier de cette histoire. **

**Pour le Kennett, ce sont des suggestions, des phrases à double-sens et qui laissent entrevoir la fin que vous devrez imaginer ! Je ne peux pas en dire plus, il va falloir attendre et lire lol. Sinon ce n'est plus drôle. (^-^)**

**Juste avant de vous laissez lire la suite, je tiens à dire que je suis d'accord avec toi Lilly avec l'arrivée éclair de Katherine. Kol aurait pu très bien jouer ce rôle… si les scénaristes ne l'avaient pas tué ! **

**Bonne lecture à toutes ! **

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Titre : **Notre Vengeance, Notre bonheur !

**Chapitre 6 **

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas Vampire Diaries.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Précédemment dans Notre Vengeance, Notre Bonheur !**_

_-"Vas-y Jérémy !" cria Elena "Tues-le !" hurla-t-elle, ravie aussi de voir que son frère s'était détaché et avait réussit à s'approcher de Kol avec le pieu. _

_Jérémy sourit méchamment avant d'enfoncer avec force le pieu en chêne blanc dans le dos de Kol qui était pétrifié par la tournure des évènements. Cependant, au moment ou Jérémy allait toucher le dos de l'originel, le pieu en chêne blanc se retrouva confronter à une sorte de barrière invisible. Jérémy tenta plusieurs fois de planter le pieu dans le dos de Kol mais la barrière invisible était toujours présente, ce qui rassura Kol qui avait à présent un sourire aussi large que possible. _

_-"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe bordel ?" hurlèrent Damon et Stefan alors qu'Elena étouffa un cri étranglé. _

_-"Il se passe que les règles du jeu ont changées !" déclara sombrement Bonnie qui était debout, sa main droite vers Kol et Jérémy pour maintenir la barrière invisible. "Et elles ne vont pas être jolie !"_

_**Maintenant ! **_

-"Bonnie ?" demanda surprise Elena en regardant son amie avec de grands yeux. "Qu'..Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire ? On allait réussir à se débarrasser de lui !" dit la jeune brune indigné et ne comprenant pas l'attitude de sa meilleure amie.

-"T'es devenu complètement folle, Bennett !" hurla à son tour Damon avant de grimacer de douleur à cause de ses blessures.

-"Tais-toi !" ordonna froidement Bonnie en regardant Damon d'un regard rempli de dégout.

-"Et bien ! Merci beaucoup Bonnie" remercia Kol tout en tenant Jérémy par la gorge, le rendant incapable de parler. "Je te dois une fière chandelle" finit l'originel en étant réellement reconnaissant. Il n'avait pas envie de rire quand il avait senti le pieu derrière son dos. Il avait vraiment cru que cette fois-ci, il allait mourir pour de bon. Heureusement que la sorcière Bennett l'avait sauvé ! D'ailleurs pourquoi l'avait-elle fait ? Elle aurait très bien pu laisser Jérémy le tuer et ensuite tuer Damon et Stefan devant Elena tout en rendant Jérémy inconscient... Serait-ce parce qu'il l'avait aidé chez le professeur Shane à se contrôler ? ... Kol en doutait, peut-être qu'elle avait tout simplement craqué en entendant Elena lui briser le cœur en faisant son choix.

-"Pourquoi tu l'as aidé ?" cria Damon en rage, si bien son visage était déformé par la rage. Si un regard pouvait tuer, Bonnie serait morte depuis longtemps.

-"Parce que j'en avais envie" répliqua Bonnie.

-"Parce que tu en avais envie ?" répéta Elena en pouffant. "Tu te rends compte qu'ils va tous nous tuer ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Tu crois qu'il va t'épargner ?" bombarda Elena de questions, oubliant complètement que Kol était dans la pièce. "Jérémy aurait pu nous sauver TOUS !" hurla-t-elle à s'en casser la voix. "Maintenant c'est Kol qui va nous tuer Tous !"

-"Oh non !" articula Bonnie en donnant un demi-sourire à sa "meilleure amie", "Je compte moi aussi accomplir ce qui me trotte dans la tête depuis bien trop longtemps et qui est en train de me ronger de l'intérieure à petit feu !" déclara-t-elle avec froideur. "Je vais en finir avec ceux qui ce sont servit de moi et qui m'ont fait souffrir !" dit la sorcière Bennett en regardant longuement Stefan et Damon.

-"Q..Quoi ?" demanda Elena en hoquetant.

-"Ne prends pas cet air choqué la doppelganger." intervient Kol en donnant un regard hautin à la jeune femme pour ensuite regarder Damon et Stefan qui fixaient Bonnie. "J'aurais été à la place de Bonnie, il y'a longtemps que j'aurais tué ces deux minables !" poursuivit Kol avant de jeter au sol Jérémy qui retrouvait difficilement son souffle.

-"Bonnie je ne comprends vraiment rien !" dit Elena en optant pour un regard désespéré.

La belle métisse pouffa avant de serrer les poings et de regarder son amie dans les yeux. "Je te considérais comme une sœur Elena ! Nous deux, nous avons été unis depuis le début. Nous faisions tout ensemble, nous nous protégions ensemble." expliqua Bonnie en ressassant sa jeunesse avec Elena. "Je t'ai toujours soutenu que ce soit pour ta relation avec Matt, le décès de tes parents adoptifs, pour tes problèmes. J'ai tout fait pour te rendre heureuse car je ne supportais pas de te voir malheureuse." éleva le ton la belle jeune femme de couleur caramel tout en prenant un pas vers son amie qui avait à nouveau les larmes aux yeux. "Puis tout a basculé quand tu as laissé entrer dans ta vie les frères Salvatore, les faisant entrer dans la vie de Caroline, Tyler, Matt et la mienne."

-"Tu ne vas pas me dire que leur arrivée est de ma faute ? Que le fait que je tombe amoureuse d'eux étaient fait exprès et le fait qu'ils ont blessés beaucoup de gens est aussi de ma faute ?" questionna Elena ébahie par les propos de Bonnie.

-"Damon à contraint Caroline, il l'a utilisé comme sa source de sang et s'est servi d'elle comme son jouet sexuelle" cria Bonnie avec rage, faisant exploser par la même occasion la table ou Jérémy avait été retenu prisonnier. "Il a tué beaucoup d'innocents. Si ma grand-mère est morte c'est à cause de lui, si ma mère est un vampire c'est à cause de lui et pour finir en beauté il se sert de moi pour te garder en vie Elena et au fond je sais que tu le sais et que tu le TOLERES" Hurla Bonnie en faisant exploser cette fois-ci sans le vouloir la deuxième table en bois. "Et ne parlons pas de Stefan qui n'est pas mieux !" rajouta-t-elle en sentant sa magie noire prendre peu à peu le dessus de ses émotions. "En tombant amoureuse de ceux qui ont fait souffrir tes amies, tu t'es retourné contre nous Elena !" poursuivit Bonnie avec dédain et haine.

-"A chaque fois tu étais consciente des risques Bonnie !" dit Stefan en regardant la sorcière "Tu offrais volontiers ton aide pour sauver Elena ou les autres et tu savais en quelques sorte que nous t'utilisions !"

-"Parce que j'aimais profondément Elena et que la voir mourir m'était insupportable, je voulais son bonheur et c'est pour cette raison que je vous ai laissé en vie et que je me mettais en danger." répliqua-t-elle avant de fermer fortement ses yeux pour réprimer son désir de tout faire sauter dans cette cave et pour repousser les veines qui voulaient parcourir son corps. "Mais j'en n'ai marre de devoir toujours la sauver, de risquer ma vie. J'ai bien vu ce qu'il s'est passé sur cette île ! J'ai bien vu mon corps se faire enterrer par deux salopards. Je t'ai vu pleurer ma mort Elena mais je t'ai vu la seconde suivante m'oublier pour cette saleté de cure !" cracha Bonnie en ouvrant ses yeux et en regardant à nouveau Elena qui tremblait et laissait couler ses larmes. "En restant avec Damon et Stefan, tu es devenue une vraie égoïste de première, toi aussi tu t'es servie de moi, en m'utilisant pour ma magie, en ne me demandant même plus en sonnant à la porte de chez moi si j'allais bien" dit la sorcière la voix se cassant tout comme l'était son cœur à l'intérieur.

-"Non, ce n'est pas vrai !" hurla Elena.

-"Hum hum, il me semble que tu lui a demandé de me tuer et de tuer Klaus !" dit Kol en intervenant de nouveau. Il n'aimait pas trop être écarté !

-"Aujourd'hui tu viens de me confirmer que tout ce que j'ai fais pour toi, cela ne voulait rien dire" dit Bonnie la voix brisée et une larme coulant de son œil gauche. Elle tremblait de partout. "Alors j'ai décidé de vivre pour moi et rien que moi. Mais pour me sentir soulagée de ma haine, mon mépris et ma rage, il faut que je règle le problème Salvatore !" indiqua Bonnie tout en se dirigeant lentement vers Stefan et en lui touchant le front.

-"Touches pas à mon frère sale sorcière !" vociféra Damon en essayant de se détacher mais impossible. Quand à Stefan, il essayait d'éviter le contact de Bonnie mais cette dernière lui infligea une grande douleur en lui broyant son genou gauche grâce à ses pouvoirs. Stefan se mit à hurler de douleur pendant qu'Elena et Damon hurlaient à Bonnie d'arrêter immédiatement ce qu'elle faisait.

Quant à Kol, ce dernier regardait avec satisfaction la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux avant de sentir une main s'enrouler autour de sa cheville. L'originel baissa la tête pour voir que Jérémy le tenait fermement. Ennuyé, Kol s'abaissa avant de prendre et soulever Jérémy par la gorge, une nouvelle fois.

-"Attends deux minutes, copain !" déclara-t-il avec satisfaction "Ton tour est après Stefan !" assura-t-il avec un sourire cruel.

-"Bonnie, je t'ordonne d'arrêter ! Tu n'es pas une meurtrière !" brama Elena en tentant désespérément de faire entendre raison à Bonnie qui avait à présent ses deux mains autour de la tête de Stefan et ses yeux fermé. "Si tu fais ça je ne te pardonnerais jamais !" prévient-elle avec force et en essayant de se défaire de ses liens.

-"Tu ne me pardonnerais pas à moi alors que tu as pardonné à ces deux Salvatore pour tout le sang qui ont coulé sur leurs mains, pour tout ce qu'ils ont fait endurer à cette ville ?" questionna Bonnie en gardant toujours les yeux fermés. "Ma vengeance est légitime et je n'ai que faire de ton pardon" termina-t-elle avant d'ouvrir subitement les yeux et de prendre une grande inspiration. La seconde suivante, Bonnie prononça une formule qui lui prit au moins une minute avant qu'elle ne lâche Stefan qui commençait à nouveau à hurler.

-"Stefannn !" s'égosillèrent Elena, Damon et Jérémy inquiet par les cris soudain de Stefan qui semblait vraiment souffrir. Cependant, personne ne pouvait voir quoique ce soit sur le corps de l'ancien vampire. Même Kol se demandait ce que Bonnie lui faisait.

-"Tout ce que tu ressens, tu le mérites !" déclara Bonnie avec un petit rictus et en laissant cette fois-ci les veines apparaître sur son visage avant de disparaître quelques secondes plus tard. Le sort qu'elle venait d'utiliser venait justement de la magie noire mais ce n'était pas grand chose encore !

Les cris de Stefan se firent beaucoup plus forts et crevaient les tympans de tout le monde dans cette pièce. Mais ce qu'ils crevaient le plus, c'était le cœur de Damon et d'Elena qui criaient désespérément après lui.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu lui fais ?" questionna Damon avec fureur. "Qu'est-ce que tu lui fais Bennett ?" répéta-t-il avec encore plus de fureur.

-"Je viens seulement de lui lancer un sort qui lui fait ressentir tout ce que ses victimes ont endurés par sa faute !" répondit Bonnie en regardant tranquillement Stefan en train d'agonir. Ses yeux ressortaient presque de ses orbites. Il tentait de se défaire de ses liens et bougeait dans tout les sens, faisant bouger par la même occasion Damon qui pouvait sentir la souffrance de son frère. Cela lui brisait le cœur et il n'avait qu'une envie : Tuer Bonnie pour que ce sort s'arrête.

-"Bonnie je t'en supplie arrête" dit faiblement Jérémy toujours tenu par Kol qui regardait la scène avec un sourcil levé, impressionné par le sort de Bonnie.

-"Non" dit simplement la sorcière en arrêtant de regarder Stefan qui étaient en train de pleurer de douleur.

-"Arrêtez, arrêtez, je ne le supporte plus !" dit-il en balançant sa tête de droite à gauche. Il avait l'impression qu'il recevait un anévrisme puissance 1000, que quelqu'un voulait lui arracher le cœur, lui tordre le cou, le taillader de partout. Cette douleur était intenable. "Je suis désolé !" réussit-il à articuler. Il avait maintenant l'impression d'entendre dans sa tête des millions et des millions de cris "Je...Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh" hurla-t-il avant de tousser et de cracher du sang.

-"Mon Dieu, Bonnie STOP !" implora Elena en tapant des pieds "Il souffre !"

-"Ce n'est pas seulement ma revanche Elena !" déclara Bonnie solennellement "C'est aussi la revanche de ses victimes !" finit la sorcière avant de fermer les yeux et de lever sa main droite vers Stefan.

Cette action de la sorcière eut pour conséquence un dernier cri de Stefan qui déchira encore plus le cœur d'Elena mais surtout Damon.

Après, plus rien !

Plus aucun cri de Stefan, qui avait sa tête reposé contre le dos de Damon, les yeux grands ouverts, la bouche grande ouverte avec un filet de sang qui s'écoulait.

La pièce qui était devenue silencieuse mis à part les pleurs ennuyeux et incessant d'Elena était rempli de tension jusqu'a ce que Kol jette encore une fois Jérémy contre un mur avant d'applaudir et de siffler son admiration.

-"Magnifique !" s'exclama-t-il "Tout bonnement un spectacle fabuleux et riche en souffrance ! Je me demande même comment je vais faire mieux niveau cris car là je dois avouer que Stefan à fait fort. Joli sort Bonnie" félicita Kol tout en regardant Bonnie qui semblait calme malgré le fait qu'elle venait de tuer quelqu'un.

-"T...T...Tu l'as..t...t...tué ?" bégaya Elena entre deux sanglots. "Tu l'as t..tu..Tué !" répéta la brune en semblant s'étouffer en prononçant cette phrase.

-"Bah oui sa ne se voit pas ?" demanda Kol avec un sourire arrogant "La bouche grande ouverte et les yeux exorbité ne te le prouvent pas ?" tortura-t-il avant de se diriger vers Bonnie.

-"Crois-moi Bennett, si l'occasion se présente, je te tue" dit sombrement Damon avec ses yeux bleus embués. "Je vais te faire souffrir, je vais te torturer et je vais laisser ton putain de cadavre sur le pas de porte de tes parents" cracha-t-il avant tant de méchanceté que Bonnie en frissonna un petit instant avant de serrer les poings et de sentir une montée de colère l'envahir.

Elle soupira bruyamment avant de laisser sortir ses veines et de lever la main gauche vers le plus vieux des Salvatore. La cave fut envahit par un énorme courant d'air glacé avant que Damon ne se mette à crier car sa main gauche était en train de se congeler lentement. Cependant, Bonnie sentit la main de Kol se poser sur son avant-bras gauche.

-"Du calme Bonnie, ne le tue pas maintenant !" dit-il en regardant la sorcière qui le fixait en retour. "Laisse-moi aussi avoir mon petit rôle à jouer aujourd'hui" fit semblant de bouder Kol en donnant un petit sourire à la sorcière Bennett qui sentit sa colère retomber. Le vent glacial dans la cave s'arrêta aussitôt. "Vas boire un petit quelque chose dans le salon, je vais m'occuper des trois qui reste !" finit-il avant de regarder Elena, Damon et Jérémy qui était dans la limite de l'inconscience. Voir ces trois visages blessé, meurtris, bouffis étaient un plaisir immense.

-"Bonnie, viens !" se fit entendre une voix à l'extérieure de la cave.

Cette voix appartenait à Klaus qui ne ratait pas une miette du spectacle dans son salon. Il entendait pratiquement tout et c'était comme une douce mélodie. L'hybride entra dans la cave et fit un signe de tête à Bonnie pour qu'elle sorte de là. La belle métisse partit de la cave sans daigner poser un regard à Elena et Damon qui eux, l'a fixé avec dégout et mépris, comme si elle était un monstre.

-"Tiens !" dit Kol en regardant son frère "Peux-tu me débarrasser de Stefan s'il te plaît ?"

Klaus sourit à son frère avant de faire un signe de tête et de détacher Stefan et bien rattacher Damon. Il prit Stefan comme un sac à patate avec facilité avant de se diriger vers la porte de la cave sous les ordres futiles de Damon qui lui ordonnait de ne pas toucher à son frère. Klaus fit cependant demi-tour pour regarder Elena, Damon et le petit Gilbert.

-"Je suppose que je dois vous dire adieu ?" questionna-t-il avec un sourire taquin "Alors Adieu, puisse vos âmes reposé torturé pour l'éternité !" finit-il avant de disparaître avec Stefan, laissant Kol seul avec le trio.

-"Alors !" dit Kol en levant un peu ses bras "Le suivant à mourir c'est...roulement de tambour... Jérémy Gilbert !"

{o}{o}{o}

Bonnie était dans le salon des Mikaelson, assise sur le canapé avec un verre de bourbon dans la main. Elle avait le regard dans le vide et repensait à ce qu'elle venait de faire dans la cave.

Elle avait tué Stefan !

Elle avait tué Stefan Salvatore sous les cris, les pleurs d'Elena et l'impuissance de Damon.

Bonnie se sentait horrible mais elle n'allait pas cacher le fait qu'elle se sentait mieux ! Oui, elle avait l'impression d'avoir un tout petit poids en moins sur ses épaules. Elle avait la nette impression d'avoir apaisé sa colère, sa frustration légèrement. Comme si les portes de la paix intérieure venaient de s'ouvrir d'un cran de plus.

Portes qu'elle allait totalement ouvrir.

Rien ni personne n'allait l'arrêter à présent.

Elle était sûre et certaine de ce qu'elle faisait, elle s'était lancée et elle allait terminer le travail.

{o}{o}{o}

-"Allons donc !" s'exclama Kol en étant au milieu de la cave et en admirant la doppelganger dans tout ses états. "Vous n'allez pas me dire que vous n'auriez jamais prévu que la sorcière Bennett vous tourne le dos un jour ?" questionna-t-il en levant les sourcils. "Vous aviez cru qu'elle allait se laisser faire et mettre sa vie en danger ENCORE UNE FOIS, pour sauver votre jolie petit cul ?" continua l'originel en marchant vers Elena et en sortant un mouchoir de sa poche pour essuyer les larmes de cette dernière.

Elena tourna de côté sa tête pour ne pas avoir à subir le touché répugnant de ce monstre en face d'elle. Kol sourit malicieusement à la brune avant de prendre durement le menton de cette dernière pour que celle-ci le regarde. "Allons, laisse tonton Kol essuyer ces grosses larmes." dit-il d'un ton ironique. "D'abord tu devrais arrêter de chialer car tu vas me mettre en colère." prévient-il avant d'essuyer les larmes d'Elena en appuyant fortement le mouchoir sur les jours d'Elena.

-"Ne l'a touche pas !" dit Damon d'une voix protectrice. "Ote tes salles pattes d'elle !" dit-il en défiant même Kol du regard.

L'originel laissa Elena tranquille et continuer de pleurer pour Stefan avant de s'accroupir en face de Damon. "Tu sais pour la mort de ton frère !" commença Kol "Je suis terriblement PAS désolé !" dit Kol en souriant bêtement devant le visage de Damon qui grognait bestialement. L'originel de plus de 1000 ans se releva avant de soupirer. "Je me demande comment Bonnie compte te tuer !" fit-il remarquer en regardant Damon à nouveau avec un air supérieure "Mais à mon avis tu vas morfler car elle te hait ! Je crois même qu'elle m'apprécie bien plus que toi... Il faut dire que moi je ne lui ai jamais demandé de tuer qui que ce soit ! Je lui ai juste proposé une alliance qu'elle à d'abord refusé avant d'accepter quand elle a vu qu'elle était traité comme une merde avec vous." expliqua Kol en ramassant sa batte de base-ball qui était posé sur la table que Bonnie avait fait exploser. "Puis j'ai quand même une plus belle gueule que toi" rajouta Kol en faisant traîner sa batte de base-ball sur le sol tout en se dirigeant vers Jérémy et en le levant rapidement par son bras droit. "Quand on a une sorcière aussi puissante que Bonnie dans ses rangs, ont fait tout pour ne pas se la mettre à dos, ce que vous n'avez pas réussit manifestement !" termina Kol avant de poser sa batte de base-ball au coin de la cave. Il venait juste de décider qu'il n'allait pas s'en servir maintenant...

-"Tu l'as contraint !" dit Elena en semblant comprendre.

-"Je ne peux pas contraindre une sorcière !" dit Kol avant de mettre Jérémy devant lui.

-"Tu l'as manipulé !" dit à nouveau Elena en plissant ses yeux.

-"Non plus. Je l'aide juste à prendre conscience qu'elle mérite mieux que vous." répliqua Kol avant de contraindre Jérémy à ne plus bouger.

-"Parce que tu penses être mieux que nous ? Tu vas l'utiliser après ou alors la tuer ?" demanda faiblement Damon, son regard bleus ayant perdu de son éclat à cause de la mort de Stefan. Son cœur était même en train de saigner intérieurement. Il avait si mal ! Il aurait à cet instant voulu être un vampire pour éteindre ses émotions.

-"Ce n'est pas que je pense être mieux que vous, je le crois !" nuança Kol en ricanant avant de prendre dans sa main un morceau de bois d'une des tables qui avait explosé. "Et non, je n'ai aucun intérêt à utiliser les pouvoirs de Bonnie car même si vous n'allez pas me croire, je respecte assez bien les sorcières. Puis je sais me défendre seul contre mes ennemis !" termina l'originel avant de se mettre à nouveau devant le jeune Gilbert "Sois un ange Jérémy, plante toi ce pieux dans ta cuisse gauche" ordonna Kol en utilisant sa compulsion.

-"Non, Jérémy ! " Dit Elena mais en vain, Jérémy venait de prendre le bout de bois avant de se le planter dans la cuisse dans un cri guttural.

Kol ricana de plaisir avant de chercher un autre bout de bois et d'ordonner la même chose mais sur l'autre cuisse. Jérémy obéit une fois de plus et se planta le bout de bois dans sa cuisse droite tout en criant de douleur.

-"Je t'en prie Kol !" dit Elena toute tremblante sur sa chaise. "Arrête de nous torturer et abrège !"

-"Tu sais Elena, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tout le monde voulait te protéger !" dit Kol en ignorant ce que venait de dire la jeune femme. "C'est vrai ! Qu'as-tu de spéciale mis à part ton statut de Petrova?" demanda-t-il en semblant réellement se poser la question. "Pour moi tu es une simple fillette égocentrique et banale et même quelqu'un de bien fade comparé à Tatia et Katherine !"

-"Elena est une personne belle" réussit à dire Jérémy entre ses dents. Le pauvre petit Gilbert était toujours debout, raide comme un piquet avec deux morceaux de bois planté sur ses deux cuisses. "Elle mérite de vivre et elle a beaucoup souffert. Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce qu'est de protéger les gens qu'on aime" réussit à dire Jérémy en commençant à attraper une suée. Il avait mal et surtout, il avait peur.

Le visage de Kol s'assombrit avant que ce dernier ne fasse demi-tour pour faire face à Jérémy. "Ma famille et moi on s'est mutuellement protégé pendant des siècles tout en souffrant de ce qu'est devenu notre famille. Bien sûr il y'a eut beaucoup de trahisons mais au final, on ne supporte pas de perdre un membre de notre fratrie." répondit Kol en posant sa main sur la mâchoire de Jérémy qu'il serra fort avant de la relâcher aussitôt.

-"Comme Finn ?" demanda Damon en se permettant un sourire satisfait pour la première fois depuis cette saleté d'histoire.

-"Finn était toujours loyal à notre mère et c'est celui qui à le plus mal vécu sa transformation en vampire. Il nous a trahi mais il restait notre frère." expliqua Kol avant d'enlever les deux morceaux de bois de Jérémy qui resta solidement debout. Cependant, le sang s'écoulait facilement à présent, faisant grimacer de douleur Jérémy qui se retenait de pleurer comme un bébé. Il n'allait pas donner cette satisfaction à Kol.

-"Tiens bon Jer !" encouragea Elena "On va trouver une solution !" dit-elle avec un petit espoir mais tout le monde savait au fond que c'était la fin pour eux.

-"Oui tiens bon Jer" répéta Kol en imitant la voix de la jeune femme avant de se mettre derrière lui. L'originel le plus instable de la famille Mikaelson asséna un coup de genou violent et rapide dans la colonne vertébrale de Jérémy qui fit de grand yeux et ouvrit grand la bouche pour hurler mais aucun son ne sortit. "Après tout, tu viens tout juste de te faire paralyser !" dit Kol en reprenant sa voix avec un ton sadique. Jérémy tomba au sol à plat ventre avec des yeux aussi large que des soucoupes.

-"Jérééémyyy !" pleura Elena encore et encore. Cependant, cette fois elle semblait qu'elle allait s'évanouir à cause de sa fatigue émotionnelle de la journée et toutes les larmes qui s'étaient échappées de son corps. "Jééérééémyyy !" dit-elle une fois de plus en faisant un bruit disgracieux avec sa gorge.

Damon, lui ferma les yeux longuement ! Il regrettait amèrement de ne plus être un vampire. Pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui, il regrettait d'avoir bu cette stupide potion. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir prit en compte l'histoire de Silas vraie !

-"Jéérrééémyyy !" dit une fois encore Elena épuisée.

-"Oh arrête de couiner !" maugréa Kol avant de se mettre à côté de Jérémy et en s'accroupissant. "Il n'est pas encore mort ton frangin !" fit-il remarquer tout en prenant le bras de l'ancien chasseur de vampire devenu complètement mou "Il est juste devenu un pauvre légume, paralysé de partout, même de sa langue...ce qui est dommage car je voulais lui faire dire un dernier mot avant qu'il ne meurt réellement." Kol redéposa le bras de Jérémy avant de s'accroupir devant lui et de regarder son visage. "Et dire que nous étions devenu bon ami à Denver. Si tu m'aurais écouté sur Silas et que tu ne m'aurais pas tué, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé" expliqua Kol en prenant un faux ton triste.

-"Recule-toi de lui !" dit Damon même s'il savait que Kol n'allait pas obéir.

Kol ignora en effet Damon avant de prendre un morceau de bois sur le sol, un de ceux qui avait servi à Jérémy pour se planter avec. L'originel retourna Jérémy sur le dos avant de planter le bout de bois en plein cœur du jeune homme qui fit un petit bruit de douleur. Kol entendit le cœur du jeune homme s'arrêter complètement avant de déclarer tout haut avec joie "C'est bon Elena. Tu peux te remettre à pleurer et à crier d'un ton dramatique 'Jéréémyyy' car il est bel et bien mort !" termina Kol avant d'entendre la douce voix d'Elena crier après son frère suivit des sanglots.

-"Tu devrais me remercier d'avoir été cool avec Jérémy concernant sa mort car au début je voulais lui plonger la tête dans de l'eau glacé avant de lui défoncer la tête à coup de batte de Base-ball" expliqua Kol en se redressant tout en admirant le corps sans vie de celui qui l'avait tué.

Il était satisfait avec lui-même de la mort de cet abruti. Il aurait aimé jouer plus longtemps avec ce petit humain qui avait réussit à lui planter une dague dans le cœur mais Kol avait voulu faire simple et assez rapide. Puis il gardait le meilleure pour la fin.

Elena Gilbert !

Celle qui avait organisé sa mort, qui l'avait attaqué avec une machette en le maintenant et celle qui avait lancé le pieu en chêne blanc à Jérémy avant que celui-ci ne vienne le lui planter dans le cœur.

Oh oui ! Kol avait gardé le meilleur pour la fin. Le double Petrova allait être son grand final, sa cerise sur le gâteau, l'apothéose de son numéro, le clou du spectacle.

Kol souriait diaboliquement avant de regarder la jeune brune qui ne pleurait plus et ne sanglotait plus. Normale, elle venait de tomber inconsciente. A force de pleurer, de crier, de voir des gens qu'elle aimait mourir devant ses yeux les uns après les autres, la jeune femme n'avait plus d'énergie.

-"Bon et bien je vais prendre une petite pause ! Je vais même être gentil et la laisser tranquillement dormir" déclara Kol en regardant à présent Damon qui était étrangement calme. L'ancien vampire avait même son regard azuré rivé vers un point invisible dans la cave. "Je vous dis à demain pour la suite de ma petite fête" déclara Kol en s'apprêtant à partir mais pas avant d'avoir donné un énorme coup de poing au visage de Damon qui partit de côté. "Quand on est poli on répond !" dit Kol en souriant d'un sourire enfantin innocent que Damon avait envie d'effacer.

-"Vas te faire voir" répliqua simplement Damon en regardant Kol sourire encore plus et partir de la cave.

Damon se mordit la lèvre supérieure avant de regarder le corps sans vie de Jérémy pour ensuite regarder Elena qui avait sombré vers l'inconscience. L'ancien vampire aux yeux bleu ferma les yeux avant de laisser couler une larme puis une deuxième.

-"Je vais nous sortir de là Elena !" dit-il "Il faut que je te sorte de là !" dit-il avec force mais il savait que ce qu'il disait était un pur mensonge. Personne n'allait s'en sortir et cette fois-ci, il n'y'avait plus personne pour les sauver. Bonnie n'allait pas intervenir si ce n'est que pour le tuer comme elle l'avait fait pour Stefan.

Ils étaient fichus...

{o}{o}{o}

Kol monta les escaliers de la cave tout en sifflotant avant de se retrouver dans la cuisine. Il se dirigea avec gaieté vers le salon avant d'arrêter de siffler en voyant dans le canapé, une forme féminine allongée.

L'originel s'approcha lentement pour voir qu'il s'agissait de Bonnie et que cette dernière était endormie. En la voyant aussi calme et le visage aussi détendu, on aurait du mal à croire qu'il y'a une heure environ, elle venait de tuer Stefan Salvatore en utilisant un sort de magie noire.

Le jeune homme aux yeux noisette souriait lentement en la voyant ainsi. Il semblerait qu'elle venait de chasser un de ces démons.

Il n'en manquait plus qu'un !

Demain, Damon ne serait plus ainsi qu'Elena Gilbert ! Bonnie et lui auront alors accompli leur vengeance jusqu'au bout avec un partenariat assez compliqué mais très concluant en fin de compte. Après tout, pour une raison étrange à lui même, il semblait réussir à apaiser la sorcière lorsqu'elle perdait le contrôle de la magie noire, puis chose encore plus étrange, elle l'avait sauvé aujourd'hui. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il allait certainement le découvrir. Mais avant, il avait plus important à faire.

Utilisant sa vitesse de vampire pour aller dans sa chambre, Kol revint quelques secondes plus tard dans le salon avec une couverture avant de la poser sur Bonnie. Délicatement, Kol caressa la joue de la jeune sorcière d'une seule main. Elle avait la peau douce !

-"J'ai hâte d'être demain !" déclara-t-il avec un demi-sourire. "Mais avant, je dois faire une petite chose" poursuivit le jeune homme tout en se dirigeant une fois de plus dans la cave.

Elena était toujours endormie pendant que Damon venait lui aussi de plonger dans le monde du sommeil grâce au marchand de sable...

Kol, pour ne pas changer, souriait à la vue de ses deux invités ainsi avant de s'arracher le poignet d'un coup de dents acérés. Il se dirigea ensuite vers Elena avant de la forcer à boire de son sang.

Un court instant plus tard, le bruit d'un cou brisé se fit entendre...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**N/A : Eh oui, il y'a encore eut deux morts ! Stefan et notre cher Jérémy. Et bien entendu, il y'en aura encore deux de morts… et après je m'arrête je vous le promets lol… enfin Kol arrête ! N'oubliez pas que c'est sa vengeance et que c'est lui qui l'orchestre tout comme Bonnie. Sinon, oui j'avoue que je me défoule et ça fait du bien… MDR**

**Le prochain chapitre va voir un mort mais qui et dans quel circonstance ? Le huitième et dernier chapitre aussi va compter un mort avant de finir… Le personnage va morfler dans ce chapitre (O-o)**

**Voilà, j'attends à présent vos reviews pour poster le septième chapitre que j'ai déjà rédigé. Il attend d'être publié mais seulement à condition d'avoir des reviews pour le chapitre 6 ! **


	7. Chapter 7

**N/A : Oh mon Dieu ! Je n'ai jamais autant reçu de reviews pour un chapitre depuis que je suis sur ce site. En plus que des reviews positive ! Franchement, merci à tous pour avoir reviewé le chapitre 6. Vos commentaires m'ont fait sauter de joie. **

**Je vois en plus que vous avez tous un objectif pour cette fiction (plusieurs même). **

**Qu'Elena souffre émotionnellement et physiquement dans une mort atroce (que vous êtes sadiques lol) **

**Que Damon meurt lui aussi**

**Que Bonnie et Kol restent en vie et qu'il y'ait un petit quelque chose entre eux. **

**Et bien pour voir ce qu'il va se passer, je vous encourage à lire la suite qui ne vas pas être jolie pour les deux derniers personnages. **

**Now for my English, American friends! Thank you very much for your review. I totally agree with all of you with Elena's behavior. And I was starting to feel like this show was getting predictable also with the infamous Stefan-Elena-Damon's thing. It's so boring at the end. After, the scriptwriter wonders why many people didn't watch anymore the show… pff. Anyways thank you for your support! **

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Titre :** Notre Vengeance, Notre bonheur !

**Chapitre 7**

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas Vampire Diaries.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_La jeune femme sentait quelqu'un la secouer ! _

_-"Je t'en prie réveille-toi !" entendit-elle. C'était la voix d'un homme qu'elle aimait par dessous tout. Une voix qui la faisait sourire. _

_-"Mmmm" marmonna-t-elle en essayant d'ouvrir les paupières pour cette personne... pour lui. _

_-"Elena réveille-toi !" entendit-t-elle à nouveau. Pourtant, ce n'était pas la voix de Damon Salvatore. C'__était celle de Stefan. _

_Rapidement, Elena ouvrit les yeux pour apercevoir en trouble deux visages d'homme au dessus d'elle. _

_-"D..Damon, St..Stefan ?" questionna-t-elle tout en voyant un sourire tendre se dessiner sur les lèvres des deux frères Salvatore. La jeune femme se redressa tout en admirant ses environs complètement perdue, désorientée. _

_-"Oh Elena tu es enfin réveillé, tu m'as fait trop peur !" se fit entendre une nouvelle voix masculine qui chamboula le cœur d'Elena. _

_-"Jé..Jérémy !" prononça-t-elle avec difficulté tout en se frottant les yeux pour être sûre de ne pas divaguer. _

_-"Waouh !" s'exclama cette fois-ci une voix féminine. Il s'agissait de Caroline et elle était à côté de Tyler. _

_La jeune doppelganger fronça les sourcils et reconnut bien l'endroit ou elle était. Elle était chez elle ! Dans sa maison, dans son salon et assise sur son canapé ! La cheminée dégageait une chaleur qu'elle accueillait avec contentement. _

_Mais comment était-ce possible ? _

_Ou était Kol ? Pourquoi n'était-elle plus dans la cave ? Pourquoi Stefan, Tyler et Caroline ainsi que son frère étaient de nouveau en vie ? _

_Elena était confuse, elle ne savait plus quoi penser. _

_-"Ta chute t'a sérieux retourner le cerveau !" s'exclama Tyler en recevant un coup de coude de Caroline. _

_-"Ma chute ?" interrogea Elena encore plus confuse que jamais. "Mais je n'ai pas chuté !" dit-elle. Ou du moins, elle ne s'en rappelait plus. _

_-"Tu rigoles ou quoi ?" questionna Damon en s'asseyant à côté de sa belle "Tu es tombée du haut des escaliers pour te retrouver en bas avec du sang coulant de l'arrière de ta tête." raconta l'homme qui avait capturé le cœur d'Elena. "Nous avons fait venir Meredith qui as conclu que tu n'avais rien de grave mais qu'il fallait te surveiller et la prévenir de quoi que ce soit d'anormal" continua-t-il tout en remettant une mèche des cheveux d'Elena derrière son oreille. _

_La jeune femme frissonna de bonheur en sentant le doigt du vampire effleurer sa joue. _

_-"Pendant trois jours tu n'as fait que dormir !" indiqua Stefan en regardant avec douceur la jeune femme. _

_Elena ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait ! Avait-elle imaginé tout ce qui c'était passé avec Kol et sa vengeance ainsi que la trahison de Bonnie ? Pourtant, cela avait l'air bien réel, trop même ! _

_-"Où est Bonnie ?" demanda tout à coup Elena d'une voix sombre. Elle vit Caroline et Tyler baisser la tête pour regarder leurs pieds pendant que Damon et Stefan se regardaient. _

_-"Elena... Bonnie est morte tu ne t'en rappelle pas ?" dit Stefan en venant s'asseoir de l'autre côté de la brune. _

_-"Pour la cure ?" questionna Elena. _

_-"Oui" confirma Damon. _

_-"C'était qu'un cauchemar alors !" dit Elena en semblant respirer mieux. "Je suis vraiment tombée des escaliers et j'ai tout imaginé" continua-t-elle en rendant les autres confus à présent. _

_-"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?" demanda Jérémy concerné et en s'accroupissant devant sa sœur tout en lui prenant les deux mains. "Qu'as-tu imaginé ?" _

_Elena se permit de sourire et de savourer le contact de la peau de Jérémy avec la sienne. Ils étaient tous vivants ! Ils étaient tous vivant ! Rien ne pouvait décrire la joie et le soulagement qu'elle ressentait maintenant. _

_-"Elena ?" pressa Damon. _

_Elena prit son courage à deux mains avant de conter l'affreux rêve qui l'avait hanté pendant ces trois jours qui lui avaient paru beaucoup plus long. Elle leur expliqua la vengeance de Klaus sur Tyler, la mort de Caroline et Jérémy par Kol et enfin la mort de Stefan par les mains de..._

_-"Bonnie !" se scandalisa Damon. "Pourquoi aurait-elle tué Stefan ?" dit-il "Elle était notre sorcière." _

_Elena se mordit furieusement la lèvre avant de déclarer "Dans mon rêve, Kol m'a contraint à choisir qui je voulais laisser en vie. Soit c'était Jérémy, toi et Stefan ou alors Bonnie." dit-elle en baissant la tête et en la relevant lentement par la suite. "J'ai choisit de vous sauver vous !" déclara Elena "Bonnie l'a très mal prit et alors que Jérémy allait enfoncer le pieu en chêne Blanc sur Kol, Bonnie l'a sauvé et as commencé à péter les plombs en disant qu'elle en avait marre d'être utilisée et qu'après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour nous, nous n'étions même pas capable de rendre l'appareil !" expliqua Elena en tenant son coude gauche de sa main droite. _

_-"Comment m'a t__-__elle tué dans ton rêve ?" questionna Stefan "Elle m'a donné un anévrisme et m'a planté un pieu en bois dans le cœur ?" _

_Elena ne voulait pas dire la vérité sur la mort violente de Stefan donc elle mentit en hochant la tête positivement. _

_-"Purée, ta chute t'a vraiment retourné le cerveau" répéta Tyler "Bonnie ne ferait pas une chose pareille !" rajouta-t-il sous la confirmation de Caroline. _

_-"Oui..." dit simplement Elena en ne semblant pas convaincue. _

_Un long silence s'installa dans la pièce avant que Jérémy ne le brise. Le jeune homme qui était accroupit se releva et prit la main d'Elena pour l'aider à la relever. Il l'a prit ensuite dans ses bras. _

_-"Ce n'était qu'un affreux et long cauchemar Lena" rassura-t-il tout en sentant les bras de sa sœur s'enrouler autour de lui. "Ne t'inquiètes pas" _

_Elena souriait et laissa couler ses larmes de joies. Son cœur battait à une vitesse surprenante tellement elle était heureuse que tout le monde était en vie. Elle avait même la forte impression qu'elle allait exploser. _

_Cependant, Elena sentit soudainement l'air se refroidir._

_-"Ahhhh !" cria tout à coup Tyler. _

_Elena et Jérémy se lâchèrent pour regarder Tyler qui était à présent au sol, inerte, au pied d'un Klaus Mikaelson plus venimeux et hargneux que jamais. _

_-"Non" dit Elena dans un cri __étouffé__. _

_D'un seul coup, toutes les lumières de chez elle se fermèrent et la cheminée s'éteignit. Elle vit Caroline se mettre à pleurer pendant que Klaus fut bientôt rejoint par Kol. _

_Elena ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle voyait à présent pleurer Caroline qui était à genou mais au ralenti. Il en était de même pour Jérémy qui se mettait devant elle mais d'une lenteur extrême. Ne parlons même pas de Damon et Stefan qui se dirigeaient vers Klaus et Kol en slow motion. _

_La jeune femme brune voulait bouger elle aussi mais contrairement aux autres, elle ne pouvait pas bouger d'un poil. Comme si son corps était paralysé, pétrifié. _

_La seule chose qui paraissait aller vite, c'était les mouvements de Kol et Klaus qui marchaient vers Damon et Stefan avant de leur arracher le cœur en même temps. _

_Elena voulait crier d'effroi et d'horreur mais rien ne sortait de sa bouche. Elle vit désespérément Klaus se retourner vers Caroline et la regarder pleurer sur le corps sans vie de Tyler. En ce qui concernait Kol, elle vit l'originel décapiter la tête de son. _

_La jeune femme recevait par la même occasion, le sang de son frère en plein visage. La jeune et jolie brunette voulait encore crier son désarroi et sa détresse face à ce scénario horrible mais toujours rien. Elle vit simplement Kol venir vers elle et s'arracher le poignet. _

_Elle sentit ensuite le gout métallique du sang dans la bouche avant de se sentir tomber lentement en arrière, les yeux ouverts. _

{o}{o}{o}

Elena ouvrit ses yeux d'un mouvement rapide qu'elle pouvait apercevoir des petits points scintiller autour d'elle. Elle prit une grande inspiration mais elle avait l'impression qu'elle avait du mal à emmagasiner l'air. La jeune femme regardait autour d'elle comme une folle avant de s'apercevoir qu'elle était dans une cave. Le double Petrova se figea et sentit une peine indescriptible l'envahir à l'entente d'un rire cristallin froid et dur.

C'était Kol !

-"Oh mon Dieu si tu verrais ta tête ma petite Elena !" dit l'originel adossé contre le chambranle de la porte de la cave. "Dis-moi que l'idée que je puisse contrôler ton doux rêve de bonheur ne t'as pas traversé l'esprit ?" questionna-t-il en abandonnant sa posture pour entrer dans la cave. Kol scruta avec attention le visage d'Elena pour y lire une confusion extrême, ainsi qu'un choc extrême. Il se permit à nouveau d'éclater de rire face à la naïveté et la simplicité de cette fille. "Pathétique" déclara-t-il avant de passer à côté de Damon et le lui flanquer un coup de pied dans les côtes pour le réveiller.

-"Rrah" grogna le dernier Salvatore tout en grimaçant face à la douleur sur son côté droit.

-"Il est l'heure de se réveiller imbécile !" dit Kol avant d'ignorer l'ancien vampire et de se diriger vers Elena. "Bah Elena !" s'exclama-t-il d'un inquiet "Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien ? Sa va ?" questionna-t-il tout en attirant ainsi l'attention de Damon qui fixait la jeune femme qu'il aimait. Et elle n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien. En effet, elle était plus pâle que d'habitude et cela l'a rendait cadavérique. Elle avait le regard perdue et vide d'émotion et la lèvre inférieure tremblante.

-"Je ne suis pas normale !" déclara-t-elle envers Damon.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu as ?" interrogea l'ancien vampire concerné et paniquant face à l'attitude de sa petite-amie. "Elena, tu es encore plus pâle que d'habitude, tu es aussi blanche qu'un cul !" ne put s'empêcher de comparer l'homme aux yeux bleus.

-"Ah ouais, tu es aussi blanche qu'un cul !" répéta Kol avant de froncer les sourcils "Bon, sauf le derrière de la sorcière Bennett qui ne pourra jamais être pâle !" fit-il remarquer en rigolant tout seul de sa remarque stupide.

-"Damon...je crois que je suis à nouveau..." Elena s'arrêta avant de laisser échapper un sanglot.

-"Tu es à nouveau quoi ?" demanda Damon en fronçant les sourcils.

Elena voulait reprendre la parole mais c'était impossible. Elle n'y arrivait pas !

-"Oh oui !" s'exclama Kol "Je crois que j'ai ENFIN comprit ce qui lui arrive !" déclara-t-il en regardant Damon. "Je crois que ce qu'elle essaye de dire, c'est qu'elle est à nouveau… un vampire." dit-il d'un ton plus que neutre.

-"QUOI ?" cria Damon avant de tousser. Il avait perdu un peu de sang et était blessé mais rien qui ne pouvait le tuer... pour l'instant.

-"Un vampire" répéta Kol "Tu sais, une créature de la nuit qui suce le sang des humains pour vivre, qui possède une force incroyable, une rapidité fulgurante et un pouvoir de compulsion GE-NIA-LE. Une créature vivante mais morte, qui vivra pour l'éternité !" termina Kol avec sarcasme.

-"Comment est-ce possible ?" questionna Damon "Tu n'as pas bu de sang de vampire !"

Kol fit le bruit d'un buzzer pour indiquer à Damon qu'il avait tout faux. "Hier je suis repassé pour vous souhaiter bonne nuit et j'ai donné le biberon de sang à Elena. Malheureusement pour elle, j'ai comme qui dirait été… un peu brusque en la manipulant. Sans faire exprès, je lui ai brisé le cou." expliqua Kol d'un ton qui se voulait honteux. Comédie pure et simple comme il savait bien les jouer.

-"Non" prononça Elena dans un chuchotement sourd. "Je ne veux pas...Je DETESTE être un VAMPIRE" cria-t-elle avec dégout avant de lever subitement la tête pour voir Bonnie entrer dans la cave. Elle sentit une immense vague de colère la consumer à cet instant."Pourquoi tu l'as laissé me faire ça à moi, le laisser me transformer en vampire ?" pesta-t-elle en regardant la sorcière Bennett. "Tu es devenue une sale garce toi aussi Bonnie ! Une sale garce et je ne te pardonnerais jamais ce qui est arrivé ici. Je ne veux plus te voir, je ne VEUX PLUS TE VOIR ! Tu me dégoute à présent et je te DETESTE pour le mal que tu nous fais. Tu entends ?" questionna-t-elle en essayant de se détacher de ses liens. "Je te déteste !" cria-t-elle avant de réussir avec force de casser les liens de sa chaise.

Profitant de sa liberté soudaine, la jeune Gilbert se dirigea à vitesse vampirique vers Bonnie avant de la prendre par le cou et de la plaquer fortement contre le mur. Bonnie qui avait été trop absorbé par les mots d'Elena n'avait pas venu venir son amie et n'avait pas pu répliquer à temps. Les mots de son amie étaient tellement horribles que Bonnie avait l'impression qu'on lui avait enfoncé des centaines d'aiguilles dans son cœur.

Kol allait intervenir pour détacher la furie d'Elena qui allait planter ses crocs dans le cou de Bonnie sous les encouragements de Damon mais il s'arrêta quand il vit Bonnie lever la main pour lui dire de ne pas intervenir.

Elena laissa sortir ses crocs et fixa son amie dans les yeux. "Je ne sais pas comment nous en sommes arrivés la nous deux mais sois sûre qu'à présent tu ne m'inspires que colère et trahison amère" dit-elle avant d'essayer de planter ses crocs dans le cou de Bonnie.

A la dernière seconde, Elena se retrouva à genou en se tenant la tête et en hurlant. C'était la première fois que Bonnie lui infligeait un anévrisme et cela faisait mal.

-"Si nous en sommes arrivés là Elena, c'est en partie ta faute" déclara Bonnie le visage déformé par la magie noire et ses yeux devenant vert foncé. "J'ai tout fait pour ta sécurité quitte à me sacrifier ! J'ai sauvé Damon et Stefan des centaines de fois, j'ai sauvé Jérémy de la mort, j'ai perdu des êtres chers pour toi… Mais j'ai comprit que je ne pouvais pas continuer ainsi car moi aussi MA vie est importante." dit la sorcière en intensifiant son anévrisme en sentant la magie noire couler dans ses veines et en la laissant circuler sans la retenir. "Ta vie ne vaut pas mieux que la mienne Elena. Et être utilisé comme sacrifice pour toi, c'est finit !" termina-t-elle avant de serrer son poing.

A cette action, Elena sentait comme si ses muscles se contractaient, lui donnant des crampes de partout.

Bonnie finit par rire de manière sombre et perdre à nouveau le contrôle de ses pouvoirs. Elle sentait la température de son corps montée en flèche.

-"Arrête tout de suite." cria Damon en ne supportant pas de voir Elena souffrir ainsi par la main de la sorcière.

-"Tais-toi abruti !" ordonna Bonnie d'une voix plus grave que d'habitude. La seconde suivante, elle récita une formule et c'est Damon qui rejoignit les cris d'Elena.

Damon sentait un liquide chaud sortir de ses oreilles, de son nez, de ses yeux et de sa bouche. C'était du sang !

Kol, fronça les sourcils face à la perte de contrôle de Bonnie. Elle allait tuer Elena si elle continuait et il en était hors de question ! Ce privilège lui revenait de droit. Il devait donc intervenir et essayer de la calmer pour la troisième fois.

-"Bonnie !" commença-t-il mais il se fit raclaquer par un rapide 'ta gueule' Ce qu'il n'apprécia guère. Sourcil froncé le vampire s'avança doucement vers Bonnie avant de se mettre devant elle.

-"Tu bloques le passage alors dégage !" intima-t-elle d'une voix absolument effrayante.

-"Oui dans tes rêves Darling !" répliqua Kol avant de poser ses mains sur le beau et l'élégant visage de la sorcière...enfin pas maintenant car ces vaisseaux sanguins ressortaient. Il bloqua son regard noisette sur les deux orbes foncé de Bonnie avant de lui dire dans un chuchotement de se calmer, comme il l'avait fait chez Shane.

-"Vas-t'en !" vociféra Bonnie "Où tu connaîtras le même sort !"

Kol fut un instant surpris tout en se demandant pourquoi cela ne marchait pas aujourd'hui. "Ecoute t'as intérêt à te calmer Bonnie" dit-il précipitamment et durement en approchant son visage près de celui de la sorcière. Tellement près que leurs lèvres s'effleuraient, surtout quand il reprit la parole "Tu te calmes, tu respires calmement et tu contrôles ta magie noire car sinon, comme je te l'ai déjà dit plusieurs fois, tu vas mourir toi aussi !" dit l'originel plus calme à présent et en sentant un petit arc électrique au niveau de ses propres lèvres, qui brûlaient quand elles effleuraient celles de Bonnie. "Alors calme-toi Bonnie..." finit-il tout en caressant inconsciemment de son pouce, la joue de la sorcière et en mettant de côté la sensation troublante qu'il avait pu ressentir il y'a quelques secondes.

L'originel sentit la tension dans la cave redescendre ainsi que les cris d'Elena et de Damon diminuer pour ne les entendre. Il vit les veines du visage de la sorcière partir ainsi que ces yeux verts revenir à la normale.

-"C'est bon ?" demanda Kol toujours ses mains sur le visage de Bonnie "Ta grosse colère est passé ? Tu as réussit à réprimer ta haine et tout le tralala pendant un petit moment !" dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Bonnie se mordit la lèvre avant de prendre les deux mains de Kol pour les enlever de son visage. Elle se recula de lui avant de regarder Elena qui était par terre, son regard se posa ensuite sur Damon qui respirait comme un asthmatique. Des filets de sang coulaient de ses oreilles, de ses yeux, de son nez et enfin de sa bouche. Bonnie fut surprise de voir qu'elle avait fait ça en si peu de temps avec la magie noire.

-"Bien, comme tu as affaiblis ma petite Elena, je suppose que maintenant, il faut qu'elle reprenne des forces !" dit Kol en prenant Elena par les cheveux et la soulevant sans ménagement. "Je vais chercher une poche de sang !" dit Kol qui voulait faire languir et torturer Elena en lui faisant sentir l'odeur du sang.

-"Qu'elle boive le sang de Damon !" dit Bonnie en regardant l'ancien vampire l'a regarder avec tant de hargne, de haine que la sorcière en fut ravie et non plus effrayé.

Voilà comment elle se sentait quand il l'avait mordu pour ce stupide collier, voilà comment elle se sentait quand il avait joué un rôle majeur dans la mort de sa grand-mère, quand il avait transformé Abby en vampire. Maintenant, il savait ce que c'était d'haïr à une telle ampleur un être qui vous dérobait tout.

Kol leva un sourcil "Très bonne idée !" s'exclama-t-il. "Encore meilleure que ce que je prévoyais !" dit-il avant de mener Elena vers Damon qu'il leva de son autre main.

-"Je. Ne. Veux. Pas. Boire. Son. Sang." prononça Elena en résistant déjà à l'odeur qui enivrait ses narines. Le visage en sang de son petit-ami n'arrangeait rien non plus... C'était tellement difficile. Une vraie torture.

-"Je pourrais te contraindre à le faire mais je sais que tu ne pourras pas résister !" dit Kol amusé par les veines qui étaient sous les yeux d'Elena et les crocs qui étaient déjà sortit. Pourtant, il devait admettre qu'il était impressionné par la volonté de la jeune femme. Tout nouveau-né vampire se précipitait sans seconde pensée vers la proie blessée.

-"Elena !" dit faiblement Damon en la regardant dans les yeux.

-"Je ne le ferais pas Damon !" dit-elle en essayant de combattre sa faim, son envie de lui sauter à la gorge et de le pomper à sec. "Je...Je t'aime trop !" dit-elle en lui touchant le visage de sa main droite, main droite qui était à présent taché du sang de Damon qui lui ferma les yeux à ce toucher si doux qui lui donnait des frissons dans le dos.

Kol leva les yeux en l'air, toujours en tenant Damon et Elena de chaque main. "Voyons Elena, ne sens-tu pas l'odeur de son sang ?" questionna l'originel en décidant de tenter le jeune prédateur, de lui faire perdre la tête. "N'aimerais-tu pas goûter ne serait-ce qu'une goutte de ce doux nectar ?" continua-t-il mais cette fois-ci, il avait approché ses lèvres près de l'oreille de la brune pour le chuchoter. "Rien qu'une petite gorgée" dit-il "Une toute petite gorgée de rien du tout" susurra-t-il tout en regardant le visage de Damon se contracter et ses yeux bleus fatigué envahis par l'insécurité alors que le regard d'Elena exprimait un désir violent de prédateur.

-"Je...Damon..." dit-elle en serrant les poings.

-"Vas-y Elena !" prononça l'ancien vampire. "Rien qu'une gorgée ! Je sais que tu peux te contrôler." Réconforta l'homme.

-"Non !" répliqua Elena en balançant furieusement sa tête de droite à gauche.

-"Si !" répliqua Bonnie "Nourris-toi !" dit-elle en regardant Damon. Elle voulait le voir se faire vider de son sang. Tout de suite !

Comme si elle avait entendu Bonnie, Elena finit par perdre le contrôle de sa soif et prit Damon par le col de sa veste en cuir avant de planter sauvagement ses crocs dans le cou de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle avait résisté du mieux qu'elle pouvait mais elle était faible ! L'appel du sang avait été plus fort. La jeune femme qui n'était plus retenue par Kol qui avait lâché aussi Damon, pompa rapidement le sang de l'aîné Salvatore avec un plaisir immense. Elle se recula un instant en basculant sa tête vers à l'arrière et en fermant les yeux, savourant le nectar précieux mais aussi l'énergie vitale de Damon.

La jeune femme allait planter ses crocs à nouveau mais elle entendit Damon prendre la parole.

-"Contrôle-toi maintenant" dit-il dans un souffle saccadé. Il était presque au frontière de la mort et si Elena ne le tenait pas dans ses bras, il serait surement au sol. "Tu...peux le faire" chuchota-t-il tout en levant le regard avec difficulté vers la brune qui semblait effectivement débattre sur ce qu'elle allait faire ensuite. Damon leva la main avant de caresser la joue d'Elena qui prenait une grande inspiration pour ensuite expirer doucement. "Je t'aime, Elena" souffla Damon tout en étirant ses lèvres pour lui sourire.

Face à ces mots et ce sourire Elena réussit à combattre sa faim en rétractant ses crocs et en faisant disparaître ses veines en dessous de ses yeux. "Je..Je t'aime Damon" dit-elle en posant son front contre celui de Damon qui était mouillé. Le jeune homme semblait faire de la fièvre.

-"C'est beau !" dit Kol en regardant les deux tourtereaux en détresse. Bonnie, elle, regardait sans rien dire et écoutait attentivement. Elle devait avouer qu'Elena aimait vraiment et sincèrement Damon.

Les yeux bleus de Damon ne quittèrent pas une seule seconde les yeux bruns de la belle Elena.

On pouvait voir dans chacun de leur regard de la douleur, de la tristesse et de la résignation mais le plus important, de l'amour.

-"Quoi qu'il se passe" dit faiblement Damon "Tu auras toujours mon cœur, pour...l'éternité" dit-il.

-"Comme c'est mignon !" s'exclama Kol "Mais tellement cul-cul la praline. Vous êtes les nouveaux acteurs de Twilight ou quoi ?" questionna-t-il avant de s'avancer à nouveau vers les deux tourtereaux et de les prendre fermement par le bras. "Bonnie ?" demanda Kol "Tu veux bien en finir avec Damon maintenant ou tu veux encore le faire souffrir ?"

-"J'en ai assez !" dit Bonnie en se dirigeant vers Damon et vers Elena qui la fusillait du regard. Elle posa son regard émeraude sur Damon qui ressemblait à une pauvre loque « Je suis tellement ravie de voir que tu souffres Damon, tu ne sais pas à quel point te voir ainsi me comble de joie » cracha Bonnie en rencontrant les yeux bleus de l'ancien vampire qui exprimaient de la souffrance mais aussi un mépris aussi fort que celui de Bonnie.

-"J'espère sincèrement que la culpabilité te rongeras et te tuera à petit feu" cracha Elena le regard noir "Si tu t'en sors en vie bien entendu !" dit-elle avant de détourner le regard de Bonnie.

-"Kol !" interpella Bonnie en regardant l'originel qui accorda son attention à la petite sorcière. "J'aurais besoin de ton pouvoir de compulsion pour en finir avec Damon" expliqua-t-elle. "Pourrais-tu m'aider ?"

-"Hum...oui !" répondit l'originel, curieux de voir ce que Bonnie allait lui demander.

-"J'espère aussi que la culpabilité te rongera quand tu auras tué ton seul amour de ta vie" dit Bonnie sombrement "Son cœur t'appartiens hein ?" dit-elle en regardant Elena qui ne comprenait pas ou voulait en venir Bonnie. Kol, lui, l'avait comprit.

C'est pour cette raison qui sourit tortueusement à Elena qui fit de grand yeux pendant que Damon ne comprenait pas non plus.

-"Et bien c'est partit !" s'enquit Kol en regardant Elena dans les yeux et en utilisant son pouvoir de compulsion. Le jeune homme sourit avant de déclarer en même temps que Bonnie, leur voix s'unissant pour ne former qu'une :

"Je veux que tu arraches le cœur de Damon Salvatore"

Les pupilles d'Elena s'agrandirent et son visage se renfrogna. Elle posa son regard lentement sur Damon qui allait de plus en plus mal et était sur le point de craquer. La jeune femme prit un pas en avant vers l'homme aux cheveux charbon avant de poser sa main sur sa poitrine. Elle caressa de son pouce un instant la chemise noire de Damon.

-« Va au Diable Bennett ! » siffla Damon, sa voix finissant par se casser.

Après quelques secondes, Elena s'arrêta brusquement de caresser la poitrine de Damon, avant de plonger violemment sa main dans la poitrine du jeune homme qui écarquilla les yeux face à la douleur soudaine.

La jeune femme retira lentement sa main de la poitrine de Damon avec le cœur de ce dernier pressé fermement.

Le corps de Damon tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd suivit de près par son cœur.

Bonnie avait regardé la scène du début à la fin. Quand elle vit le corps inerte de Damon allongée sur le sol, elle sentit cette fois-ci un poids en moins sur ses épaules. Si avec Stefan elle avait eut la même sensation, avec la mort de Damon, cette sensation de légèreté avait prit une ampleur phénoménale.

Elle se sentait libéré ! Libéré de ce poids qu'elle traînait avec elle depuis trois ans maintenant. Un poids qui était devenu trop lourd à porter et qui la détruisait.

La jeune sorcière Bennett ferma les yeux pour accueillir avec joie la lumière qui ressemblait prendre le dessus sur les ténèbres qui s'étaient emparés d'elle et mais qui luttaient toujours pour s'exprimer.

-"Nooonnnnnn !" cria tout à coup Elena en tombant à genou devant le corps de Damon. "Nonnnn, noonn, non" sanglota-t-elle en prenant conscience de ce que Kol lui avait contraint de faire avec Bonnie. "Damon, je t'en supplie, pardonne-moi, Damon, Damon, Damon" répéta-t-elle désespérée tout en posant sa tête contre l'épaule de Damon.

-"C'est finit maintenant" déclara Bonnie en pleurant elle aussi. "Ils ne m'utiliseront plus comme simple arme magique pour te sauver !" expliqua Bonnie tout en regardant Elena lever la tête pour la scruter avec une émotion puissante tel que la haine mais aussi la blessure. "Plus personne ne m'utiliseras pour ma magie et me réduiras en simple outil. Je vaux autant que toi et j'ai le droit à mon bonheur personnelle." raconta-t-elle avec conviction. "Tu m'aurais choisis ne serait-ce qu'une fois face au Salvatore et surtout hier Elena, j'aurais pu tous nous sauver" Termina la sorcière Bennett en laissant couler de plus bel ses larmes. Larmes de soulagement mais aussi de souffrance évacuée !

Bonnie tourna le dos à Elena tout en essuyant ses larmes avant de partir en courant de la cave.

Laissant Kol et Elena seuls.

La sorcière Bennett se retrouva dans la cuisine et ensuite dans le salon. Elle passa en courant devant Klaus sans même le remarquer avant d'ouvrir la porte de l'entrée des Mikaelson et de la refermer.

Le vent frais frappa instantanément le visage de Bonnie qui continuait de courir loin du manoir.

Elle l'avait fait !

Elle s'était enfin vengée et jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi bien depuis un certain moment. Sa colère, sa haine et tout les sentiments qui l'a rendaient folle c'étaient calmés, la rendant beaucoup plus apte à contrôler sa magie noire qui était encore en elle.

La mort des Salvatore lui apportait un apaisement si fort et cette fois-ci la porte qui menait vers la paix, la tranquillité s'était ouverte d'un coup en grand. Cependant, il y'avait toujours quelque chose qui coinçait et cette chose c'était un peu de culpabilité.

Pas pour la mort des Salvatore.

Pas du tout !

Mais pour celle de Caroline et de Tyler et peut-être même Jérémy.

Eux ne méritaient pas de mourir car ils ont aussi connu l'égoïsme d'Elena et les menaces des Salvatore. Caroline et Jérémy auraient fait n'importe quoi pour Elena alors que Tyler n'avait servi que de pion lui aussi pour tout le monde.

Pour Elena, Bonnie n'arrivait plus à se sentir coupable de lui avoir fait du mal ainsi. Pas après ce qu'elle lui avait dit en pleine face, de ses actes et de son comportement.

De toute façon, cette Elena là n'était pas sa meilleure amie et elle ne l'a jamais été. L'Elena de son enfance l'était. Mais cette fille était morte... depuis au moins un an et demi !

{o}{o}{o}

Kol qui était à présent seul avec Elena, se dirigea lentement vers le coin de la cave, là ou il avait laissé de côté sa batte de Base-ball. Il regardait la jeune vampiresse pleurer sur le corps de l'homme de sa vie avec un malin plaisir que lui même ce traitait de monstre pour ça. Il fallait dire qu'il l'avait bien torturé la jeune Elena Gilbert ! C'était la première fois qu'il s'acharnait autant sur une personne en lui infligeant une lourde peine et blessure émotionnelle en tuant ses "amis" sa famille sous ces yeux marron.

Mais que voulez-vous ? Une fois qu'on lui avait fait du mal, il n'hésitait pas à rendre le triple de la monnaie ! Il était ainsi. Surtout qu'il avait été dans le royaume des morts à cause des Gilbert ! Il fallait donc faire payer plus lourdement le prix de son insolence, de sa stupidité.

-"Darling !" prévient Kol en étant derrière Elena. "J'avais l'intention de te laisser en vie et de te laisser souffrir pendant toute ton éternité avec l'incroyable honneur d'être mon esclave mais j'ai décidé d'être clément." expliqua-t-il avant de se mettre sur le côté pour qu'il voit son visage. "J'ai conscience de t'avoir fait énormément souffrir en te faisant assister à la mort de tes amis, de Jérémy et avec Bonnie tuant les Salvatore..." Kol fit une petite pause avant de reprendre calmement "C'est pour ça que je vais en finir avec toi maintenant..."

-"Alors vas-y !" dit-elle en ayant une grosse boule au niveau de sa gorge "Achève-moi" dit-elle en sanglotant. Si bien, elle n'avait plus personne ! Plus d'espoir ! Il l'avait brisé, anéanti. Il ne restait plus rien d'elle. Il avait prit entre ses mains son bonheur qu'il avait émietté avec soin et violence. Il avait prit tout son temps avec elle pour bien la torturer avec Bonnie… Elle n'était plus rien, ne ressentait plus rien à part l'obscurité, la souffrance, la douleur, la culpabilité qui lui étaient insupportable.

Kol plissa les yeux et un sourire carnassier et mesquin à la fois s'empara de son visage.

-"Alors prépare-toi trésor !" dit-il sombrement "Car le dernier acte arrive enfin!"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**N/A : Voilà pour l'avant-dernier chapitre ! **

**Et oui, c'est Damon qui est mort dans ce chapitre grâce à une bonnie idée de Bonnie. Qu'elle est méchante en demandant à Kol de contraindre Elena à tuer l'amour de sa vie quand même. Pauvre Elena, elle a perdu tout les gens qu'elle aimait sous ces yeux et de manière effroyable, je suis trop triste pour elle… Non je plaisante, je ne suis pas triste du tout en fait… Oh là là ! Je crois que je suis trop méchante là :-/ **

**Fin bref, le dernier chapitre va bientôt arriver et un autre personnage va mourir****.**** Dans ce dernier chapitre, il y'aura aussi une scène où certaines personnes disent adieu à une autre personne qui est au ciel… ****Donc fidèle lectrices, j'attends vos reviews avec impatience pour mettre le chapitre final ! **

**Bonne journée ou soirée à vous tous. **

**Kiss :-) **

**PS : Si ce chapitre est arrivée ce mardi au lieu du vendredi, il faut remercier ****Iman**** (^-^) **


	8. Chapter 8

**N/A : Hello ! Je tiens à m'excuser pour ce dernier chapitre qui arrive un peu tard !**

**La raison ?**

**Et bien parce que je n'étais pas satisfaite de ma fin et que j'ai décidé de la réécrire plusieurs fois avant d'en trouver une qui me convienne. Et bien évidemment, cela donne ce dernier chapitre. **

**Alors merci à vous pour avoir commenter le chapitre 7 ! Maintenant je vous donne le final de cette histoire ou la personne que vous attendez tous va mourir en 1500 mots à peu près lol ! **

**Si vous voulez savoir comment elle meurt, lisez tout de suite la première partie de ce final ! **

**Pour le reste, nous allons revoir un personnage que j'avais un peu zappé… Honte à moi lol. **

**Bonne Lecture à vous ! On se retrouve en bas ! **

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Titre :** Notre Vengeance, Notre Bonheur !

**Chapitre Final ! **

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas Vampire Diaries.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Dans le chapitre précédent ! **

_-"Darling !" prévient Kol en étant derrière Elena. "J'avais l'intention de te laisser en vie et de te laisser souffrir pendant toute ton éternité avec l'incroyable honneur d'être mon esclave mais j'ai décidé d'être clément." expliqua-t-il avant de se mettre sur le côté pour qu'il voit son visage. "J'ai conscience de t'avoir fait énormément souffrir en te faisant assister à la mort de tes amis, de Jérémy et avec Bonnie tuant les Salvatore..." Kol fit une petite pause avant de reprendre calmement "C'est pour ça que je vais en finir avec toi maintenant..." _

_-"Alors vas-y !" dit-elle en ayant une grosse boule au niveau de sa gorge "Achève-moi" dit-elle. Si bien, elle n'avait plus personne ! Plus d'espoir ! Plus rien ! Kol l'avait brisé morceau par morceau. Il ne lui restait plus que souffrance, douleur, peine, chagrin, vide… _

_Kol plissa les yeux et un sourire carnassier et mesquin à la fois s'empara de son visage._

_-"Alors prépare-toi trésor !" dit-il sombrement en prenant une fiole de veine de venus qu'il fit couler sur sa batte de Base-ball "Car le dernier acte arrive enfin!" _

**Maintenant ! **

Kol leva sa batte de Base-ball avant de frapper Elena en plein dos mais cette dernière esquiva rapidement avant de donner un coup de poing à Kol qui était étonné.

L'originel se toucha la joue avant de froncer les sourcils et d'esquiver les autres coups que donnait Elena. A un moment, il stoppa le petit poing de la jeune femme dans sa main avant de la pousser loin de lui avec vitesse et force. Elena, se retrouva contre le mur de la cave avant de regarder l'originel qui avait un petit air mesquin.

-"Tu m'as surprit !" admit Kol "Je croyais que tu allais te laisser frapper jusqu'à ce que ta tête ne décolle de ce joli petit cou" poursuivit l'originel en jouant avec sa batte.

-"Je t'ai dit de m'achever mais je n'ai jamais dit que je me laisserais faire. Après tout ce que tu as fait, je vais tenter le plus possible de te faire mal, c'est le moins que je puisse faire" grogna la brune éprise d'une colère effroyable envers Kol.

Telle une furie, Elena utilisa de sa vitesse de vampire pour asséner un coup de poing à l'originel mais en vain, il esquivait aisément les coups d'Elena qui continuait de frapper, frapper et frapper sans jamais s'arrêter. En même temps qu'elle se battait, elle pleurait de rage.

-"Calme-toi !" relativisa Kol amusé par cette situation. C'était comme le jeu du chat et la souris pour lui. "Tu t'épuises pour rien Darling !" s'enquit-il avant de prendre une fois de plus le poing d'Elena dans sa main et de tourner la belle jeune femme. Ainsi, Kol tenait Elena par son bras qu'il maintenait derrière le dos de la belle jeune femme qui essayait de se débattre.

-"Lâche-moi !" dit-elle avec hargne et dégoût.

Kol leva un sourcil avant d'accéder à la requête de la brune en la poussant violemment de lui. Elena tomba au sol à plat ventre, son regard larmoyant, rouge et boursouflé se bloqua contre un objet blanc qui était à une dizaine de mètres d'elle.

C'était le pieu en chêne blanc !

Le pieu que Kol avait écarté de la main de Jérémy en lui donnant un coup de pied.

-"Relève-toi !" ordonna Kol qui se trouvait derrière Elena " Tu es en train de me faire pitié." cracha-t-il en commençant à en avoir marre, il avait envie d'en finir au plus vite ! Oui car il avait aussi de nombreuses occupations autre que de torturer des gens et de se venger.

Elena ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Elle se demandait plutôt si elle allait réussir à prendre le pieu en chêne blanc ! Il devait certainement il y'avoir encore de la veine de venus dessus... Elle allait se brûler la main si elle le prenait sans protection.

-"J'ai dit de te lever !" ordonna Kol exaspéré "alors lève-toi !" dit-il en frappant le sol avec le bout de sa batte.

Elena ferma les yeux.

Elle avait prit une décision !

A la vitesse de l'éclair, la jeune femme déchira un bout de sa manche avant de se relever à vitesse vampirique et de se diriger vers le pieu qu'elle prit dans sa main avec son bout de manche. Elle se rua vers Kol pour essayer de le lui planter mais la jeune femme fut reçue par la batte de base-ball en fer du jeune Mikaelson en pleine face.

La force du coup fit craquer les os du cou du double Petrova qui se retrouvait de nouveau à terre, le pieu en chêne blanc près de sa tête. Elle pouvait sentir son visage brûler légèrement à cause de la veine de venus que Kol avait fait couler plus tôt sur sa batte de Base-ball.

C'était une vraie torture !

-"Alors là !" commença Kol en abandonnant tout ton ironique ou sarcastique et en donnant un coup de pied au pieu. "Tu ne viens pas du tout d'arranger ta mort trésor" dit-il avec méchanceté et venin.

Elena qui avait très peur depuis le début et qui avait vu ses proches mourir et son Damon périr par sa propre main -même si c'était involontaire- venait de tomber dans une angoisse profonde. Depuis le début, Kol jouait au provocateur, il usait d'ironie, de sarcasme, d'un ton joueur et purement taquin mais là, il avait viré à un être glaciale, encore plus sombre et plus déjanté donc dangereux. Elena avait la frousse de voir ce qu'il allait lui faire à présent. Une peur bleue qui semblait la paralyser de partout.

La jeune femme ne bougeait pas et cela finit par déplaire fortement à Kol qui la prit par ses cheveux tout en la levant avec brutalité.

Il lui donna un coup de genou dans l'estomac suivit d'un énorme coup de poing en plein visage que le sang se mit à couler de sa bouche et de son arcade. Par la suite Kol asséna un autre coup de genou dans l'estomac avant de la pousser de lui et de lui donner un coup de batte au niveau de l'épaule. "Alors comme ça tu voulais me tuer une deuxième fois ?" demanda Kol emplit de fureur avant de donner un autre coup de batte mais cette fois-ci dans l'un des genoux d'Elena qui cria de douleur en tombant justement sur le genou touché.

-"Sale ordure !" chuchota-t-elle mais Kol l'avait très bien entendu et pour lui, il ne lui en fallait pas d'avantage pour l'achever.

Il avait finit de jouer avec sa proie.

Levant à nouveau sa batte, Kol asséna un coup puissant à Elena en pleine poitrine mais il ne s'arrêta pas là ! Au contraire, il enchaîna à une vitesse impressionnante les coups sur la jeune femme et en tapant toujours plus fort. Il entendait à chaque fois les cris d'Elena, qui était allongée au sol, devenir de plus en plus fort et aussi les brisements de quelques os et la peau brûler légèrement.

Après une vingtaine de coups, Kol arrêta de s'acharner sur Elena avec son objet favori. Il posa sa batte de Base-ball avant de regarder avec dédain le corps meurtris de la jeune femme qui regardait le plafond de la cave.

La vue n'était pas agréable à voir ou à décrire pour les personnes les plus sensibles. Mais pour ceux qui voulaient en savoir un peu plus en un mot, Kol pouvait leur dire ceci : disloqué !

La pauvre femme n'avait plus la force de pleurer, elle était vidée dans tout les sens mais elle pouvait toujours sentir la douleur, le peur, la crainte, et le désespoir.

-"Pour moi tu récoltes ce que tu sèmes !" déclara Kol en prenant un bout de bois et en le plantant en dessous du cœur de la jeune femme. "Je t'avais prévenu pour Silas, je voulais arriver à un accord avec vous mais il a fallu que tu me pièges avec ton pitoyable frangin et ta petite bande ridicule. " éructa-t-il en prenant la mâchoire de la jeune femme pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux. Il pouvait voir dans les orbes marrons du doppelganger de la fatigue "Tu vas maintenant endurer ce que j'ai dû subir cette nuit" finit-il avant de lui lâcher sa mâchoire ensanglanté, qui était dans le même état que le reste de son corps.

Elena ravala difficilement sa salive ! Elle souffrait, elle avait mal de partout et elle n'avait envie que d'une chose : Que toute ceci s'arrête !

Elle posa son regard sur le corps de Damon qui était juste à côté d'elle. Bientôt, elle fut rejointe par le corps de Jérémy que Kol venait de jeter à côté d'elle mais vers la gauche.

-"Klaus à promit de brûler votre intérieur !" dit Kol en prenant un bidon d'essence et en l'ouvrant. "Je sais pertinemment qu'il va le faire ! Je me demande même si ce n'est pas déjà fait !" discuta l'originel en déversant à présent l'essence sur le corps de Damon, d'Elena et de Jérémy.

La jeune femme toussota en recevant le liquide sur le visage. "Mais moi !" reprit Kol en sortant de sa poche une boîte d'allumette et l'ouvrant "Je vais te faire brûler ! Tout comme Jérémy et toi l'aviez fait pour moi ! " Dit-il avant de prendre une simple allumette et de la craquer. Une flamme apparut sur le petit bout de bois. "Tu vas brûler jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien de toi et des deux guignols" termina l'originel en jetant l'allumette sur le corps extrêmement affaiblis d'Elena.

Elena fit de gros yeux quand elle sentit le feu commencer violemment sur son ventre. Elle était en panique totale mais elle ne pouvait rien faire sauf crier et hurler toute son agonie. Dans un dernier élan, elle prit la main de Damon et celle de son frère et les serra fort tout en fermant les yeux.

Kol, lui, observa pendant une bonne minute le feu se répandre sur tout le corps d'Elena, de Jérémy mais aussi de Damon. Il entendait les cris, les gémissements et les grognements de souffrance, de douleur de la jeune Gilbert et cela lui faisait un bien fou au niveau de sa poitrine. Il aurait pu faire plus ! Il aurait pu la torturer en l'exposant au soleil mais malheureusement il n'y'avait pas de soleil dehors à cause du temps gris. Et il ne voulait plus attendre !

Finalement, au bout de quelques secondes, il n'entendit plus la belle brune crier...

Il déclara avec grande satisfaction tout en regardant les flammes danser sur les trois êtres morts devenant de plus en plus carbonisé: "Ma vengeance est accompli !"

{o}{o}{o}

Finalement Kol partit lentement de la cave, laissant le feu ravager les trois corps. Le jeune Mikaelson se retrouva donc dans la cuisine ou il ordonna à un simple vampire qu'il avait transformé il y'a peu d'arrêter le feu et de tout nettoyer, quitte même à jeter les membres qu'il reste dans une déchèterie.

Quand il se dirigea dans le salon, il vit Klaus assis dans le canapé avec un verre de bourbon en train d'écouter une jeune femme blonde lui hurler dessus.

-"Que se passe-t-il ?" demanda Kol en regardant Klaus qui semblait heureux de le voir.

-"Kol, annonce-moi la bonne nouvelle" ordonna Klaus en attendant patiemment la réponse de son jeune frère.

-"Tous mort Nik" dit satisfait Kol "Tous mort" répéta-t-il en aimant lui même écouter sa voix et plus particulièrement cette phrase.

Klaus fit un énorme soupir de soulagement avant de féliciter son frère. Cependant, la troisième personne dans la pièce n'était pas de cet avis !

-"Tu as tué Stefan !" hurla Rebekah en serrant les poings "Tu l'as tué !" répéta-t-elle avec hargne et rancœur.

Kol roula ses yeux ainsi que Klaus "Arrête ta petite comédie de petite fille effarouché et indigné Bekah !" répliqua Kol en plissant les yeux. "Regarde, Nik n'a pas pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps à la mort de la Blonde !" dit-il en donnant un bref sourire à Klaus qui brisa son verre tout en baissant la tête.

-"C'est qui le prochain à mourir pour ta vengeance Kol ?" hurla Rebekah "C'est moi parce que j'ai couché avec l'ennemi ?" questionna-t-elle en prenant un pas vers lui.

-"Je t'en prie Bekah" dit Kol follement ennuyé par l'attitude enfantine de Rebekah et sa crise de nerf. Cela faisait une semaine et deux jours qu'elle n'était pas sortie de sa chambre pour chialer dans son lit comme le faisait les adolescentes et maintenant qu'il avait tout terminé avec Bonnie, elle venait lui donner la morale !

-"Stefan n'était pas amoureux de toi !" s'exclama Kol "Il s'est servi de toi pour cette saleté de cure et pour énerver Elena et la rendre jalouse" expliqua-t-il calmement en regardant sa sœur qui le fusillait du regard "Tu sais, ça me désole vraiment de savoir que tu as suivi ce minable sur cette saleté d'île en ne prenant même pas la peine de rester pour moi et de m'enterrer convenablement" dit Kol en étant sincère. Il avait toujours eut un lien particulier avec elle mais il s'était effrité au fil du temps.

-"Je suis désolée Kol !" cria Rebekah en faisant grimacer Klaus. "Mais tu savais à quel point redevenir humaine était important pour moi." dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

-"Oui mais je ne savais pas que tu étais prête à m'évincer et me planter une belle dague pour que je retourne dans ce cercueil ! Heureusement que je ne suis pas sot et que j'ai un tant soi peu méfiance en toi et en cette famille !" répliqua Kol en s'énervant contre sa sœur.

-"Tues-moi pour te venger Kol !" déclara Rebekah en ouvrant les bras. Son cœur battait à pleine vitesse avec l'appréhension. "Je sais que tu en meurs d'envie!"

Kol s'approcha furieusement vers sa sœur et la prit par le cou. Il sentit immédiatement le pouls rapide contre son pouce, lui rappelant amèrement qu'elle n'était plus un vampire.

Klaus était prêt à intervenir mais Rebekah le stoppa.

-"Je pourrais te transformer en vampire à nouveau" dit tout simplement Kol en approchant son visage de celui de sa sœur qui se renfrogna. Elle ne voulait pas être un vampire ! Elle ne voulait plus ! Mais elle savait que Kol en était capable, il était capable de tout.

Rebekah commençait à manquer d'air quand Kol la lâcha subitement et lui tourna le dos.

-"Bha alors Kol ?" questionna-t-elle surprise par cette action "Tu ne me transformes pas ?" provoqua-t-elle en toussotant par la suite.

Klaus et Rebekah entendirent Kol pouffer et dire "Je m'en vais d'ici !"

Rebekah tiqua un instant ainsi que Klaus.

-"Où pars-tu ?" questionna Klaus en plissant les yeux.

-"T..Tu ne restes pas ?" demanda Rebekah en essuyant ses larmes. Où Kol allait-il partir ? Pourquoi l'avoir laissé en vie et humaine ?

Kol fit demi-tour pour regarder Klaus et sa sœur. Un petit sourire vient se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Cependant, c'était un sourire amer. "Pourquoi devrais-je rester dans cette ville maintenant que ma vengeance est terminé ? De toute façon, j'ai toujours été évincé du célèbre trio Mikaelson composé d'Elijah, Klaus et toi Rebekah" avoua Kol en regardant les réactions de Klaus et de sa sœur. "Sauf que maintenant, ce n'est plus que vous deux et encore..."

-"Pourquoi tu ne me transformes pas en vampire ?" demanda Rebekah en prenant un pas vers son frère et ignorant ce qu'il venait de dire. Il avait raison mais elle ne voulait pas le confirmer à haute voix.

Kol pouffa avant de regarder Rebekah et Klaus longuement "Parce que même si nos relations sont difficiles et tordus, vous restez ma famille" déclara l'originel avec une émotion qu'il avait du mal à cacher. "Aussi dysfonctionnelle qu'elle puisse paraître aux yeux des autres, à nos propres yeux, nous sommes et nous serons toujours liés !" termina-t-il avant d'user de sa vitesse de vampire pour quitter le manoir, laissant Rebekah et Klaus regarder l'endroit ou se tenait Kol il y'a quelques secondes. Tout deux étaient emplis d'une émotion étrange à l'intérieur de leur poitrine car Kol avait raison.

Leur famille était dysfonctionnelle, c'est vrai ! Mais ils se protégeaient tous et plus important, ils s'aimaient... à leur manière.

{o}{o}{o}

Il était à présent 20h20 et Bonnie était chez elle, dans sa cuisine en compagnie de sa mère et de son père. Ils étaient en train de manger en famille pour la première fois depuis des années et des années. Rudy et Abby semblaient heureux et avaient sur leur visage un sourire éblouissant. Cependant, Bonnie n'arrivait pas à avoir le même sur son visage.

N'ayez pas peur ! Elle ne ressentait aucune culpabilité pour la mort de Stefan et de Damon. En ce qui concerne Elena, Bonnie en était indifférente à présent. Puis à présent la jeune sorcière se sentait en paix avec elle-même. Elle avait le sentiment d'avoir fait quelque chose de juste. Puis elle se sentait tellement soulagée à présent qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir consommée de la drogue. C'était bizarre quand même ! Avoir tué deux personnes et se sentir aussi bien.

Si Bonnie n'arrivait pas à sourire, c'est parce qu'elle avait loupé ce matin, l'enterrement de Caroline. La jeune sorcière avait préféré en finir avec Damon avant et même, elle n'aurait pas eut le courage d'y aller et de voir la tête du Sheriff.

-"Bonnie !" dit tout à coup Rudy. "Tu vas bien ? Tu ne parles pas beaucoup !" fit remarquer le père de famille.

-"Je..Je vais bien !" déclara la sorcière Bennett en regardant son père et sa mère. Elle avait envie de leur dire ce qu'elle avait fait au Salvatore, elle avait envie de le dire à quelqu'un et elle avait envie qu'on la comprenne. Que l'on comprenne son geste qui a pu la délivrer de sa souffrance. Mais Bonnie n'était pas sûre de la réaction de son père et encore moins de celle de sa mère.

-"Je sais que c'est dur pour Tyler et Caroline mais tu dois aller de l'avant, ta vie ne s'arrête pas pour autant !" dit Abby en prenant la main de Bonnie et en pensant que sa fille était triste et tracassé pour ses deux amis. Abby baissa la tête un instant car Bonnie venait de retirer sa main. La mère de la belle métisse plaça ensuite un sourire sur son visage. "Je pense qu'il faut que nous t'annonçons un bel évènement Bonnie" déclara-t-elle d'un coup.

Bonnie posa son regard émeraude sur sa mère et son père qui se regardaient avec tendresse et amour. La jeune sorcière ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer mais elle le sentait mal.

-"Nous devons effectivement t'annoncer une bonne nouvelle Bonnie" dit Rudy en souriant à Abby et en regardant au niveau du ventre de la mère de son premier enfant...

Bonnie vit le regard de son père en direction du ventre de sa mère et la jeune métisse sentit son cœur ralentir douloureusement avant qu'il accélère à nouveau.

Elle avait comprit...

-"Bonnie nous n'avons pas été des bons parents avec toi et nous t'avons en quelques sorte abandonné" expliqua Rudy pendant que Bonnie pouffait intérieurement. Ce n'était pas en quelque sorte, ils l'avaient abandonné.

Combien de fois s'était-elle demandé ce qu'elle avait fait de mal pour que ses parents l'a rejette ? Combien de fois a-t-elle pleuré quand toutes les mamans allaient chercher leur petite fille à l'école avec un goûter alors que Bonnie était placée en garderie jusqu'a ce que sa grand-mère vienne la chercher ? Quand pour la fête des mères elle revenait avec un présent qu'elle avait fait à l'école mais qu'elle n'avait justement pas de maman pour offrir son cadeau ! Pareille pour la fête des pères, Bonnie lui donnait son cadeau des mois après !

-"Mais aujourd'hui la vie nous offre une seconde chance" poursuivit Rudy en coupant les pensées de la jeune Bonnie qui sentait son cœur se compresser rien qu'en y pensant. "Une seconde chance de reconstruire cette famille et de partir sur de bonne base."

Bonnie sentait les larmes lui montée aux yeux ! Elle ne voulait pas l'entendre. Elle ne voulait pas l'entendre ! Elle était en train de faire un cauchemar. Un vrai cauchemar.

-"Je suis..." commença Abby mais elle n'eut pas le temps de continuer car Bonnie la coupa, ne pouvant plus se retenir.

-"J'ai utilisé la magie noire, j'ai tué Damon et Stefan sans aucun remord" dit tout à coup Bonnie en se levant de sa chaise et en posant ses deux mains sur la table. Elle ne voulait pas entendre la bonne nouvelle car pour elle cela n'en n'était pas une. "Je me suis alliée à Kol qui est à nouveau en vie" termina la jeune sorcière en regardant Abby et Rudy qui avaient à présent le visage sombre. Toute trace de sourire avait disparu de leur visage. "Et il à tué Caroline, Jérémy et Elena je crois !" rajouta la sorcière en jetant un froid à l'intérieur de la maison des Bennett. Un froid qui avait toujours existé si bien.

Bonnie ferma fort les yeux un instant avant d'entendre sa mère dire d'une voix glaciale.

-"Sors de cette maison !"

Bonnie fit de grands yeux à sa mère. La jeune sorcière se doutait que ses parents n'allaient pas sauter de joie face à cette nouvelle. Puis sa mère avait essayé de l'aider avec la magie noire mais sans succès. Elle l'avait prévenu de la destruction que pouvait apporter cette magie.

-"Je t'ai dit de sortir de cette maison" répéta froidement Abby en se levant à son tour de sa chaise ainsi que Rudy.

-"Bonnie, tu as tué des humains !" dit le père de famille en regardant sa fille comme si une deuxième tête lui était apparue.

-"Qui ont été des vampires et qui m'ont fait vivre un enfer en m'utilisant. Grand-mère est morte à cause d'eux. Tu es devenue un vampire à cause d'eux" dit calmement Bonnie en regardant sa mère "Ils m'ont abandonné sur cet île sans aucun remord" raconta la jeune métisse. "Même s'ils sont redevenus humains, ils méritaient de mourir pour tout le sang qu'ils ont versé !"

-"Tu as abusé de tes pouvoirs, tu es devenue une meurtrière, comme eux !' répliqua Abby en regardant sa fille avec incompréhension. "Tu aurais pu essayer de pardonner Bonnie, d'aller de l'avant car nous étions tous humains à nouveau."

-"JE NE POUVAIS PAS !" hurla la sorcière "Je me sens libre à présent et bien"

-"J'espère que tu continueras à l'être Bonnie" dit son père le regard triste et embué "Mais cela ne sera pas dans cette maison" termina-t-il en se mettant à côté d'Abby et en mettant son bras gauche autour de ses épaules.

Bonnie se mordit furieusement la lèvre inférieure, sa poitrine se serra fortement et une grande envie de pleurer émergea en elle. Ses parents ne la comprenaient pas... Comment pourraient-ils ? Ils n'ont jamais été là pour elle. Ses espérances en eux étaient stupides.

-"SORS" cria tout à coup Abby en faisant sursauter Bonnie qui se recula de la table. La jeune sorcière Bennett fit demi-tour en hésitant légèrement avant de partir de la cuisine. Cependant, elle fit à nouveau face à ses parents qui avaient la tête baissé. Ils étaient déçus d'elle.

-"J'espère que cet enfant aura tout ce que je n'ai jamais pu avoir de vous deux et aussi des autres!" dit-elle avec émotion. "J'espère sincèrement qu'il n'aura pas à vivre ce que j'ai subi...le rejet, l'indifférence, l'abandon, la souffrance, la honte, la gêne, le sentiment d'être un instrument ou encore la sensation d'avoir été une erreur." dit tristement la sorcière en regardant fixement le ventre de sa mère. Elle souhaitait ardemment que son petit frère ou sa petite sœur (qu'elle n'était pas prête de rencontrer) ait la vie qu'elle aurait du avoir. C'était son plus grand souhait. Que cet enfant ne connaisse rien du monde surnaturel et qu'il soit bercé par tout l'amour qu'il est possible de recevoir.

Après quelques secondes, Bonnie releva fièrement la tête pour fixer une dernière fois ses parents avant de déclarer avec sincérité :

-"Bonne chance dans la reconstruction de cette famille... ou devrais-je dire la construction de cette nouvelle famille !"

{o}{o}{o}

La nuit était toujours présente mais cette fois-ci, la pluie tombait avec force et le brouillard commençait à se lever.

Klaus Mikaelson ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait dans le cimetière, devant la tombe de Caroline Forbes, habillé d'une simple veste noire, d'un pantalon en jean de couleur foncé et d'une rose rouge dans la main. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que cela faisait dix bonnes minutes qu'il était en face de la tombe de celle qui avait su le captiver mais qui l'avait souffrir en le rejetant pour un hybride de basse classe.

La pluie ne lui faisait rien à part le tremper mais il n'y prêtait guère attention. Il regardait cette pierre tombale de couleurs blanche et lisait les inscriptions avec précaution à haute voix :

_Ici repose Caroline Forbes (1994-2013)_

_Un ange monté trop vite au ciel._

_Puisses-tu trouver la paix éternelle. _

Klaus soupira bruyamment après avoir lu l'inscription.

Un ange !

Oui c'était ce qu'elle était.

Un ange qui a su toucher son cœur de démon ! Un ange qui à réussit à le faire souffrir, à le faire hésiter, à lui faire ressentir de l'amour. Mais l'amour entre un ange et un démon était rarement possible et cela finissait toujours mal pour l'un ou pour l'autre ou alors les deux.

La pluie frappait à présent avec violence le visage de Klaus qui finit par s'accroupir avant de déposer la rose rouge sur la tombe de Caroline.

-"J'aurais pu tout te donner" dit tout haut l'hybride en regardant la petite photo de la belle blonde en haut à droite de la pierre. "J'étais prêt à tout pour toi" continua-t-il avec plus de force cette fois-ci. "Tu m'aurais demandé la Lune, j'aurais été la chercher rien que pour toi" Et ce n'était pas une blague. Il aurait peut-être même demandé à une sorcière ou un sorcier de trouver un sort... "Tu m'as rendu faible Caroline...Tu m'as rendu amoureux" déclara Klaus en avalant une boule de salive. Il l'avait dit, il avait enfin déclaré ce qu'il ressentait pour elle.

L'hybride se releva lentement tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux tout trempés. "Mais tu m'as aussi fait mal à un endroit important ma Douce." chuchota-t-il "En le choisissant lui, tu as signé sa fin mais aussi la fin de l'amour que je te portais."

Klaus leva la tête au ciel pour regarder la Lune qui était dans son quart. "Alors oui Caroline, Puisses-tu trouver la paix éternelle avec lui en haut." déclara Klaus avant de regarder la tombe de Caroline et de partir à vitesse vampirique en direction de son manoir.

{o}{o}{o}

Bonnie était trempée de la tête aux oreilles.

Cela faisait bien une heure que Bonnie était dehors, sous la pluie battante et l'obscurité de la nuit. Elle ne portait que son slim couleur jean avec une tunique de couleur marron claire avec en option un petit cache-cœur de même couleur. Elle avait ses petites bottines de couleur marron mais beaucoup plus claires que son haut. Ses cheveux longs étaient trempés, comme si elle venait tout juste de sortir de la douche. Elle grelottait un peu mais cela n'était pas son principal problème.

Elle ne savait pas où aller ! Elle n'avait que sur elle son portable et son porte-monnaie avec sa carte bancaire et sa carte d'identité. Depuis une heure, elle ne faisait que marcher sous la pluie, tête baissé.

Elle était toute seule maintenant !

Stefan, Jérémy, Damon et Elena étaient morts au plus grand soulagement de la sorcière Bennett qui n'espérait pas ressentir autant de soulagement et de joie. Surtout le poids en moins sur ses épaules, et la colère, la frustration, la rage et la haine s'envolant avec. Ressentir de la joie pour la mort d'Elena était un sentiment horrible cependant. Mais c'était ainsi, Bonnie était libre, voilà comment elle se sentait. Comment a-t-elle pu détester une personne qu'elle avait aimé de tout son être en si peu de temps?

Parce que celle-ci avait changé en peu de temps...

Bonnie soupira et frissonna un instant avant de lever la tête et de s'apercevoir qu'elle se trouvait à présent au cimetière, devant la tombe de Caroline...comme par hasard.

La belle métisse regardait avec attention la tombe de son amie et lu l'inscription avec attention. Elle vit par la suite une somptueuse rose rouge posé et qui prenait l'eau. La jeune femme de couleur chocolat s'agenouilla et récita une toute petite formule qui allait préserver cette rose rouge jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Une fois la formule récité et le sort parfaitement réussit, Bonnie posa sa main sur la photo de son amie.

-"Je suis désolée Caroline" déclara-t-elle avec sincérité. "Tu...Tu ne méritais pas du tout de mourir et Tyler non plus..." raconta la jeune sorcière en laissant couler une larme. De toute façon avec la pluie, personne ne pouvait voir si c'était vraiment une larme qui avait coulé. "Je lui avais dit de ne pas vous toucher..." poursuivit la jeune métisse en passant son autre main dans ses cheveux mouillés. "Je voulais tuer que les Salvatore et faire souffrir Elena comme elle nous a fait souffrir en nous imposant les deux frères " expliqua Bonnie en posant ses genoux dans l'herbe mouillée et boueuse. La main de Bonnie se retira lentement de la photo de Caroline. "Je veux que tu saches que je te remercie d'avoir été là pour moi aussi. Tu es la meilleure Caroline, tu as toujours été la meilleure si bien. Tu méritais de vivre tranquillement avec Tyler qui n'aurait pas du se sacrifier pour la sécurité de Jérémy, Elena et les Salvatore." Bonnie renifla avant de poursuivre. "Je sais que tu es très déçue de moi et que tu ne veux probablement pas que je sois ici en te parlant mais sache que ce que j'ai fait, je ne le regrette pas du tout." avoua Bonnie avec conviction "Je regrette simplement de ne pas avoir sauvé Tyler et de ne pas t'avoir sauvé... Car ma petite Care, tu méritais mille fois mieux que je vienne t'aider qu'Elena. J'aurais voulu faire ça pour toi au moins une fois mais je n'ai pas été assez rapide."

Bonnie soupira une fois de plus, cela lui faisait du bien de venir parler à Caroline. Cela lui avait toujours fait du bien de discuter avec elle car elle prêtait toujours une grande attention. La descendante d'Emily Bennett se releva et essuya les larmes mais aussi les gouttes de pluies.

-"J'espère de tout cœur que tu trouves le repos avec Tyler, Caroline. Je l'espère de tout cœur" déclara-t-elle en regardant le ciel pluvieux et en posant son regard sur la Lune et les petites étoiles. Bonnie ferma les yeux et lécha ses lèvres. Cependant, elle ouvrit subitement les yeux quand elle cru entendre un petit murmure, un petit murmure d'une voix féminine.

_'Trouve-toi aussi le repos que tu mérites ma petite Bon-Bon' _

Bonnie se mordit la lèvre à en faire couler une petite goute de sang avant de pleurer.

Pleurer de joie.

A son tour, elle se mit à murmurer un petit merci avant d'embrasser la pierre tombale de son amie qui avait su visiblement, la comprendre une fois de plus.

Caroline comprenait toujours… Elle était l'âme la plus pure de cette Terre !

{o}{o}{o}

Bonnie quitta lentement le cimetière le cœur encore plus léger qu'a la mort des Salvatore. La pluie continuait toujours de tomber à torrent et Bonnie continuait de marcher dans les rues sombres de la ville ne savant pas où aller.

Le brouillard était à présent en train de recouvrir Mystic Falls, rendant la visibilité presque nulle mais Bonnie connaissait par cœur les moindres recoins de la ville. Elle pouvait la parcourir les yeux fermés en courant.

Maintenant que sa vengeance était terminée et qu'elle n'était plus la bienvenue chez elle, que pouvait-elle bien faire ?

Bonnie ne savait pas mais elle s'imaginait déjà dans un avenir ou elle serait heureuse, ou sa vie valait comme celle des autres. Une vie normale...enfin presque normale.

Oui, Bonnie pouvait à nouveau s'imaginer un futur bien à elle. Un futur ou il n'y'aurait plus de mort, de peur, d'effroi, d'épouvante, d'inquiétude, de sacrifice ou de terreur. Un futur rayonnant, joyeux, radieux, brillant.

Mais comment allait-elle y'arriver sans toit pour vivre ? Elle n'avait plus de maison, plus de voiture, plus aucuns vêtements à part ceux qu'elle portait en ce moment. Elle avait même abandonné ses grimoires. Elle n'avait sur elle que sa carte bancaire avec un petit 3000 euros dessus si ce n'est un peu moins.

Le début allait être difficile mais elle savait qu'elle pouvait s'en sortir si elle s'en donnait les moyens.

La jeune sorcière baissa la tête en savant que ce qui allait suivre allait être difficile et qu'elle devait y faire face toute seule. Comme une grande. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un peu peur. Peur de ne pas réussir. Peur d'être seule.

Bonnie frissonna face à cette pensée mais aussi à la pluie qui n'arrêtait pas une seule seconde de la frapper. La jeune sorcière se mordit les lèvres avant de sursauter légèrement à la sensation d'une veste posée sur le haut de sa tête comme pour la protéger de la pluie. Il était trop tard car elle était toute trempée mais ce geste la touchait énormément.

La belle métisse leva son visage tout en prenant la veste et en la mettant bien sur sa tête pour ne plus être frappée par cette pluie torrentielle. La personne qui venait de lui donner sa veste n'était personne d'autre que Kol Mikaelson. Ce qui surprit la sorcière Bennett. Elle ne pensait pas le revoir de si tôt. Elle pensait tout simplement qu'une fois sa vengeance accompli, il partirait de la ville, comme à son habitude.

Mais non, il était en face d'elle, habillé d'un simple jean et d'un maillot marron foncé. Ses cheveux commençaient à être mouillés ainsi que son visage qui affichait une expression neutre. Ses yeux noisette la fixaient et un petit sourire étirait ses lèvres minces.

-"Elena ?" demanda tout simplement Bonnie pour briser le silence entre eux.

-"A rejoint son frère et les Salvatore" répondit simplement Kol en continuant de fixer la petite silhouette de Bonnie.

-"Que fais-tu encore ici ?" questionna la sorcière "Tu as décidé de me tuer ?" continua-t-elle. Cela devait être la seule option valide, sinon pourquoi la revoir ?

-"Pourquoi m'as-tu sauvé de Jérémy ?" interrogea Kol en ignorant les questions de la petite sorcière Bennett. "Tu aurais bien pu le laisser me tuer et ensuite faire ta propre vengeance sur les Salvatore."

-"Pourquoi arrives-tu à me calmer quand la magie noire l'emporte sur moi ?" demanda Bonnie en ignorant elle aussi la question de Kol.

-"Répond à ma question !" intima Kol en s'approchant de Bonnie qui ne bougea pas d'un poil.

-"Parce que j'ai su que voir souffrir Elena ne m'aurait plus suffit après ce qu'elle m'a dit. Tu étais celui qui allait la tuer, pas moi ! Je n'aurais pas pu être son assassin. Il fallait donc que tu sois en vie pour qu'elle meurt de ta main" avoua Bonnie en s'étonnant elle-même de la réponse qu'elle venait de donner. "Et parce qu'au fond, tu ne méritais pas de mourir" rajouta-t-elle en laissant tomber c'est deux bras le long de son corps. Elle devait avoir l'air d'une idiote ainsi et elle devait surement faire pitié pour que Kol lui donne sa veste. "Répond à ma question maintenant !" ordonna-t-elle.

Kol qui était satisfait de la réponse de Bonnie fit un signe de tête "Je ne sais pas pourquoi je semble te calmer quand tu es sur le point de pêter un câble" avoua-t-il honnêtement "Mais cela doit certainement être mon charme, mon charisme, ma maîtrise, ma douce voix et mon touché sensuel" plaisanta le seul originel de cette Terre en ricanant amusé par sa réplique.

Malgré elle, Bonnie se surprit à rire pendant quelques secondes avant de reprendre un air sérieux."Il y'a un temps où elle était ma meilleure amie" dit-elle d'un ton monotone. "Et il était normal de tout faire pour la protéger" expliqua-t-elle en essayant de donner un sens pour tout les sacrifices qu'elle avait fait pour cette fille. "C'est ce que les amies font ?"

Kol voyait clairement que Bonnie était soulagée de la mort des Salvatore mais aussi celle d'Elena mais il voyait aussi qu'elle était encore attachée à son ancienne amitié avec la doppelganger. L'amitié de leur plus tendre enfance jusqu'au lycée, quand tout était encore normal.

-"Oui" dit simplement l'originel qui était maintenant trempé. "La pure amitié est belle et nous donne la force de se battre pour l'autre en cas de problème et de danger… mais cette amitié devient dangereuse et inégalitaire quand c'est toujours la même personne qui risque sa vie et celle de sa famille. Quand l'ami en question vous met toujours en danger de mort et vous utilise. Ce n'est plus de l'amitié dans ce cas trésor !" expliqua Kol "C'est de l'exploitation, de l'égoïsme"

Bonnie souriait à présent. Kol venait de confirmer ce qu'elle pensait depuis un certain temps. La jeune sorcière avait l'impression que pour la première fois quelqu'un la comprenait. Une personne autre que Caroline ! Aussi bizarre soit-il, cette personne se trouvait être Kol Mikaelson, le plus puissant vampire marchant sur cette Terre qui pouvait tuer par simple coup de tête. Celui qui n'hésitais pas à procurer des dommages collatéraux important pour faire souffrir une seule victime. Mais aussi celui qui l'avait aidé à prendre sa revanche, à la mener jusqu'au bout sans flancher. Celui qui l'avait aidé à ne pas perdre le contrôle.

-"Merci" déclara Bonnie après une minute de silence en le regardant dans les yeux. De beaux yeux noisette !

La jeune sorcière fit ensuite demi-tour et prit un pas pour s'éloigner du vampire qui sentait incroyablement bon. Elle pouvait même le sentir avec sa veste. Elle prit un deuxième pas et ainsi de suite avant de se stopper net pour ne pas percuter Kol qui venait d'utiliser sa vitesse de vampire pour se mettre de nouveau en face d'elle. La jeune métisse leva la tête pour le regarder avec confusion.

-"Ma proposition va te paraître étrange Bonnie mais c'est ainsi" commença-t-il "Elle me paraît à moi aussi étrange mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de te proposer..."

-"Quoi ?" questionna Bonnie un peu effrayé par ce qu'allait lui demander Kol. Elle espérait sincèrement qu'il ne lui demande pas d'utiliser sa magie pour lui. Jouer les larbins de service c'était finit. Elle n'allait plus être la petite fille soumise et obéissante.

-"Deviens ma reine sombre et ensemble nous régnerons sur ces simples mortels !" dit tout à coup Kol en semblant sérieux. Mais Bonnie voyait bien dans ses yeux une lueur amusé. Il jouait bien la comédie mais Bonnie le connaissait un peu maintenant. Kol se mit à rire avant de se calmer.

-"Tu m'as presque eut !" dit la sorcière en roulant les yeux avant d'éternuer. C'était bon, elle était tombée malade maintenant à cause de toute cette pluie.

-"Plus sérieusement" dit Kol pour attirer l'attention de Bonnie qui pouvait voir effectivement qu'il était redevenu sérieux. "Ce que je voulais te proposer... c'était de venir avec moi pour partir de cette ville" prononça clairement Kol en regardant les yeux émeraude de Bonnie scintiller avec confusion, questionnement, interrogation.

La jeune métisse regardait de manière étrange Kol. Comme si ce qu'il venait de prononcer n'était qu'une pure invention de son propre esprit. Venait-il honnêtement de dire de venir avec lui ?

Kol voyait bien que Bonnie était intrigué, c'est pour cette raison qu'il reprit la parole "Après tout, tu n'as plus de maison, tu es seule et tu as bien besoin de moi si jamais tu perds à nouveau le contrôle." argumenta le vampire en donnant un petit sourire et en mettant un instant sa tête de côté. Lui même ne savait pas pourquoi il voulait l'emmener avec lui. Il éprouvait juste le besoin de le faire, de lui demander.

Bonnie réfléchissait à cette proposition. Déjà, il était étrange qu'elle y réfléchisse ! Avant c'était un non direct qu'il aurait reçu. Mais là, c'était différent. Il l'avait aidé, il l'a aiguillé, il lui a donné la force d'accomplir sa vengeance et il comprenait très bien sa situation ! Puis surtout, il ne l'avait pas utilisé !

-"Alors Bonnie ?" demanda Kol en tendant sa main vers la jeune sorcière qui éternua une seconde fois.

La pluie semblait à présent tomber en trombe sur eux mais Kol et Bonnie étaient trop occupés à se regarder pour prendre en compte ce facteur.

Bonnie se mordit furieusement la lèvre avant de lever sa main et de l'approcher de celle de Kol avant de s'arrêter un instant. C'était bizarre mais rien qu'en approchant sa main vers celle de l'originel, elle sentait une sorte de chaleur s'en dégager et un sentiment de...de..sécurité ?

...

Oui, de sécurité !

Une fois de plus, Bonnie fut saisie par cette sensation que lui procurait cet originel. Jamais elle n'avait sentie cela depuis la venue des Salvatore dans sa vie et leur mission de sauver le double Petrova coûte que coûte.

De ressentir de la sécurité et de se faire comprendre et calmer par lui en était déroutant ! Un originel ! Celui qui a été pendant un temps son ennemi... Non, pas le sien, celui des Salvatore et de leur "unique amour" en fait.

Bonnie regarda à nouveau les yeux de Kol pour y voir une sorte d'espoir !

La jeune sorcière avança sa main encore un peu plus de celle de l'originel qui souriait sincèrement à la jeune femme qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire en retour.

Au moment ou un éclair inonda quelques secondes le ciel pluvieux de Mystic Falls suivit du bruit assourdissant du tonnerre, Bonnie déposa sa main sur celle de Kol qui se referma délicatement pour recouvrir celle de la belle jeune femme.

Oui... elle le voyait clairement à présent !

Son bel et rayonnant avenir.

Un avenir où elle n'allait pas être seule…

Un avenir qu'elle rêvait et méritait depuis si longtemps !

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**N/A : Et voilà ! **

**C'était le chapitre final ! **

**Vous savez, la mort d'Elena était plus rapide au début car j'ai prit pitié d'elle car Kol l'a bien torturé émotionnellement et physiquement quelque fois dans tout les chapitres mais j'ai décidé qu'elle méritait une mort plus longue. Bon je n'ai pas donné les détails ou Kol est en train de l'anéantir avec sa batte de Base-ball car moi-même je n'aurais pas supporté d'écrire cette scène. Déjà que là c'était un peu difficile. **

**J'ai trouvé mes limites concernant l'écriture de la torture lol ! **

**J'espère que la mort d'Elena vous a plu ainsi que les autres scènes avec le Klaroline triste, les parents de Bonnie et enfin, le Kennett. Comme je l'avais dit au début, je ne prévoyais rien d'amical ou de romantique pour ces deux-là mais simplement une alliance. Mais bien sûr, beaucoup d'entre-vous ont voulu un petit quelque chose entre eux et je n'ai pas pu vous résister ! Lol. **

**Cela donne donc cette fin Kennett qui je l'espère vous plaît tout comme les petits contacts physiques qu'ils ont eut pendant leur alliance! C'est une fin qui en dit gros sur leur futur quand même mais avec une touche de mystère. Après, c'est à vous d'imaginer où tout cela va mener ! **

**Bon et bien voilà pour ma longue note d'auteur qui conclut définitivement cette histoire :-) **

**Honnêtement je ne m'attendais pas à autant de succès ! Cette histoire m'est venue d'un coup tellement j'étais chamboulée, déçue et en colère de la mort de Kol dans la série par ces deux avortons ! **

**D'ailleurs, la saison 4 de vampire Diaries est la dernière pour moi. Déjà que je ne regardais plus trop la série mais seulement des scènes sur un certain diffuseur de vidéo très populaire. Les originels partit, je n'ai plus aucune raison de regarder cette série. Peut-être pour Bonnie et Caroline ainsi que Stefan et pour voir des moments Bamon mais sans plus. **

**Ooops ! J'ai fait une longue note d'auteur ! Je m'excuse, j'écris trop et encore, j'ai tellement de chose à dire sur cette série…**

**Fin bref, je ne vous ennuie plus pour ceux qui ont eut le courage de lire jusque là lol. Merci beaucoup d'avoir suivit cette histoire. **

**N'oubliez pas de laisser votre dernière review ou votre première review pour ceux qui ont suivit cette histoire depuis le début sans oser commenter ! Je ne mords pas lol. **

**Merci infiniment ! **

**Gros bisous à vous 3**


End file.
